Pas sans toi
by Laet43590
Summary: Fic OCC. Que se passe-t-il quand tout ce à quoi vous vous raccrochiez a disparu?
1. Chapter 1

**Avec toi**

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit

-Je ne pense pas que l'usage des médicaments soit bien utilisés dans votre cas , vous avez déjà des …

-Non, je ne veux pas de médicaments, en tout cas, pas plus que ce que j'ai déjà, soupira-t-il , les yeux cernés et rougis, les épaules affaissés et le regard mélancolique.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit depuis une décennie. Chaque jour qui passait était un enfer sur terre pour lui, il avait du mal à commencer une nouvelle journée, à simplement respirer. Tout était démunie de sens sans elle. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un gouffre, un gouffre dans lequel il ne pourrait pas sortir... sans elle.

-Que souhaitez-vous alors Richard?

Levant les yeux avec un regard larmoyant, il voulait lui dire « juste elle », tout ce qu'il voulait c'était « elle », mais ce désir était presque dénué de sens . Il se sentait complètement abattu par la situation, par ces séances de thérapies hebdomadaires qu'il jugeait inutile alors il murmura désemparer :

-Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire

-Vous savez que les raisons de ces séances sont pour que vous trouviez seul votre voix. Je peux vous aider, je….

-Je suis ici depuis un an . Un an,…un an, sans dormir sans elle, sans la voir sourire, ou rire, un an à me demander si je suis fou d'attendre encore ou pire d'y croire encore. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'aidiez à trouver ma voix, je veux simplement que vous me donniez la solution. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, vous ne le voyez pas?

-Mr Castle vous ai-je déjà expliquer les étapes du deuil?

-Je ne suis pas en deuil, Beckett….Kate est encore en vie! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton tellement abattu à force de le répéter à tout son entourage qu'on penserait qu'il a dû mal à y croire lui-même. Elle est en vie. Pourquoi tout le monde me parle de deuil!

-Comme vous me l'avez souligné, cela fait déjà un an. Les médecins, les études, tout indique qu'après plus de six mois dans le coma, personne ne se réveille.

-Alors quoi? On arrête tous les soins et on la laisse mourir sous prétexte que les études nous démontrent que personne ne se réveil ?

-Richard, je…

-Vous la connaissez. Vous savez qui est ma femme. Elle est Kate Beckett, elle ne meurt pas devant une balle, ou dans un congélateur, ou devant une bombe sale ! Vous la connaissez ! sanglota Rick, le cœur brisé devant le regard attristé de Burke qui le voyait se débattre semaine après semaine après l'accident. Elle est Kate Beckett, elle ne peut pas mourir…..Vous attendez, elle ne peut pas mourir, reprit-il difficilement en sentant ses poumons manquer d'air et la bile remonté.

\- Oui, je vous entend, Richard, abdiqua le thérapeute démuni devant sa détresse.

 **XXXXXX**

\- Alors j'ai dit à Gina que mon contrat avec elle était terminée. Je sais…j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, sourit-il en observant chacun de ces traits.

\- Espo est passé hier avec Lanie, je crois qu'ils sont de nouveaux ensemble…je sais, ça ne me regarde pas et je ne devrais pas fouiller, mais quand même, tu n'es pas un peu curieuse ? ….

\- Je….., soupira-t-il en ne la voyant pas réagir. Kate ? tu m'entends, chérie ? tu m'entends ?

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **-** Alors, on arrive à la phase cruciale...blanc ou bleu, Beckett? demanda-t-il en brandissant deux rouge à ongles devant le corps endormie de sa femme.

C'était la fin d'après-midi et il se retrouvait seul avec Kate. Les visites se faisaient de plus en plus rare désormais. Les gars n'arrivaient plus à entrer dans la chambre et regarder leur supérieure, leur amie dans le coma. Lanie, elle, passait trois fois dans la semaine mais ces visites se faisaient de plus en plus courte. Seul Martha, Jim et Alexis passaient régulièrement voir Beckett. Tantôt pour un peu de lecture, tantôt pour lui parler et converser de leur journée, tantôt pour simplement être présent pour elle.

Rick, lui, ne quittait que très rarement le chevet de sa femme. Il venait tous les jours, tous les après-midi et tentait par ses mots , par ses gestes d'établir un contact avec elle. Mais les jours, les semaines, commençaient à peser sur son coeur et il avait de plus en plus de mal face à cette solitude.

\- Allez, va falloir me le dire, sinon, je vais devoir prendre la décision tout seul...allez, Beckett, blanc ou bleu ?

L'observant encore quelques secondes, il soupira en ne la voyant toujours pas réagir. Elle était allongée, les yeux clos, les cheveux tressés en train de dormir paisiblement. Déposant ses effets sur la table de chevet, Rick se gratta la nuque et murmura abattu :

\- On va partir sur le blanc, je sais que le bleu tu n'y tiens pas vraiment.

Lentement, il s'installa sur une chaise près d'elle et lui découvrit les membres inférieurs pour lui caresser tendrement le bout des pieds. Sans sans apercevoir, il commença à pleurer silencieusement en se demandant encore combien de temps il arriverait à tenir sans elle.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Six mois plus tard._

Assis comme à son habitude depuis des mois, il caressait tendrement la main de sa femme en lui racontant sa journée. Il avait espoir que quelque part, le son de sa voix guiderait Beckett et qu'un jour , elle se réveillerait.

La dernière étude en date sur ce sujet démontrait que certain patient était capable de se remémorer des conversations qu'ils avaient entendu dans le coma. Alors, comme un rituel bien huilé, il lui contait chacune de ses journées, de ses fantaisies ou de ses maladresses avec l'espoir de la voir se réveiller, ou lui sourire ou simplement rouler des yeux à ces élucubrations.

Mais ce rituel qui avait commencé comme un espoir était de plus en plus douloureux pour lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire, à faire face à toute cette situation. Les jours, les semaines, les mois se succédèrent et son état était toujours le même.

Un an et demi à l'attendre, un an et demi à se battre avec le corps médical pour continuer les soins, à affronter ses proches qui tentait vainement de lui faire prendre conscience de la situation, un an et demi à vivre un cauchemar vivant.

Pleurant silencieusement, il l'observait les yeux clos , le visage apaisé, et les cheveux toujours brossé avec soins. Elle semblait endormie et bien loin de ses préoccupations. Le cœur brisé, il renifla en avalant douloureusement sa salive , tout en lui murmurant :

-Je sors de chez Burke…qui aurais cru que j'ai passé plus de temps de thérapie que toi ?…,déglutissant en repensant à leur conversation, il hésita à continuer avant de dire:

-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi…pour mon état psychologique….je leur dirais bien d'aller au diable, de s'occuper de leurs petits maux et de me laisser en paix, …..nous laisser en paix, mais…je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce qu'il commence à envisager de placer Lily. Kate, il faut que tu te réveils. Tu m'avais promis que la prochaine fois que je referais ça, je ne serais pas seul. Tu m'as promis , Kate. Alors, s'il te plait réveil toi, ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre toi et Lily…s'il te plaît.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Cinq mois plus tard._

-Alors, moi je prend la tasse rose à paillette et toi celle avec des coccinelles ?

-Oui! sourit Lily affublé d'un costume de fée avec des ailes dans le dos et entourées de toutes ces peluches pour le thé de l'après midi avec son père.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas la tasse rose ? sourit Castle en la voyant froncer des sourcils tout en étudiant les deux tasses.

Lily était une petite fille pleine de malice et très très active. Elle était un joli mélange de Rick et Kate. Brune aux yeux bleus, la silhouette élancée de sa mère et les cheveux mi-long, elle était aussi gourmande que Rick mais avec pris du côté de sa mère pour la réflexion. A chaque sourire, chaque froncement de sourcil de sa part, Castle sentait son ventre se noué face à l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait. Elle ressemblait à Kate….même un peu trop à son gout.

-Lily, déglutit-il, le ventre noué, en la voyant toujours silencieuse avec le même regard que Beckett

-Non, sourit-elle avec le même sourire ravie que sa mère lui lançait quand elle était heureuse. Je veux les coccinelles !

-Va pour la tasse rose à paillette pour moi alors, bougonna Rick en commençant le service de thé. Alors qui veut de la tisane Mesdames? ajouta-t-il en direction de toutes les peluches sur le sol

-Moi, moi !

-Les invités d'abord, jeune fille, rit-il devant son enthousiasme.

Alors qu'il allait commencer son rituel, la sonnerie de la porte le stoppa dans ses activités et il soupira.

-Qui ose interrompre le thé des Castle? fit-il dramatiquement pour faire sourire sa fille

-gram's!

-non, chérie, elle est allée faire du shopping alors elle ne rentrera qu'à l'aube

-Lexi!

-Hum, hum…allons voir , jolie fée, sourit-il en se levant avec des ailes sur le dos, une tiare sur la tête et des paillettes sur le visage.

Heureux, il s'étira avant de partir ouvrir et découvrit Jim à la porte , le visage fatigué, l'air soucieux malgré un sourire timide.

-c'est l'heure du thé avec ma petite fille ? demanda le patriarche devant l'accoutrement de son gendre

-Oui, bonjour Jim, rentrer

-bonjour Richard, sourit-il, usé par le poids de ces deux dernières années. Comment ça va Lily Bug ?

-Papi ! s'exclama folle de joie , la petite en renversant quelques peluches sur le passage pour aller embrasser son grand-père

-hey, chérie, soupira tendrement Jim en l'enlaçant dans les bras tout en humant son odeur pour se sentir moins briser.

A chaque fois qu'il prenait Lily dans ses bras, il avait le même rituel. Il l'enfermait dans une tendre étreinte, fermait les yeux et tentait par le biais de sa petite-fille de retrouver un peu de sa fille aussi. Ce spectacle attristait toujours Rick. Son beau-père avait déjà dû faire face à la perte de sa femme et il devait aujourd'hui, faire le deuil de sa fille.

Déglutissant devant cette image, Rick inspira fortement pour se redonner bonne figure, et demanda sur un ton qu'il souhaitait joyeux:

-Jim, souhaitez-vous un café ?

-Oh, je ne veux pas déranger, je suis juste venu discuter et ….

-Vous êtes à la maison. Vous ne ne nous déranger pas, pas vrai cacahuète?

-Oui! sourit la petite en sortant de l'éteinte de son grand-père pour repartir jouer avec ces poupées.

-Dans ce cas , je ne refuserais pas un café

-Je dirige le chemin, sourit Rick en partant à la cuisine pour commencer le service.

Un brin anxieux et d'une infinie tristesse par rapport à la discussion qui allait avoir lieu, Jim se gratta maladroitement le cou de lassitude. Ses deux dernières années avaient été en enfer pour lui. Il avait dû affronter le coma de sa fille, la naissance de sa petite fille et la descente aux enfers de son gendre avec tellement d'impuissance que le désir de retomber dans l'alcool avait été parfois irrésistible.

La vie était si injuste. Sa fille aurait mérité de vivre une once de bonheur, elle aurait mérité de connaitre sa fille, elle aurait dû avoir droit de construire sa vie de famille. Au lieu de ça, il la regardait dépérir dans son lit d'hôpital jour après jour le cœur meurtri.

-Jim? l'interpella Rick en le voyant toujours au milieu du hall dans ses pensées

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa le patriarche , le ventre noué et des cernes aux yeux.

Inspirant doucement, pour se donner du courage , il sourit à sa petite-fille qui disputait MonKey Bonky pour avoir mangé tous les cookies et se dirigea près de l'ilot de la cuisine, ou Castle l'attendait en l'étudiant.

-Alors que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? demanda l'écrivain en lui offrant sa tasse de café et un sucre.

-Je suis allée voir Kathie , aujourd'hui

-Un souci? L'hôpital ne m'a pas appelé et…

-Non, non, tout va bien, Richard, enfin…c'est toujours la même chose, soupira-t-il vaincu.

Hochant silencieusement de la tête, Castle ferma quelques secondes les yeux, en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il n'était pas allé voir Kate depuis deux jours. Le docteur Burke ainsi que le pédopsychiatre de l'hôpital l'avaient informé que Lily ne devrait pas être aussi souvent au chevet de sa mère. Qu'inconsciemment la petite aurait plus tard des difficultés à assimiler les choses et qu'il n'était pas bénéfique pour un enfant de son âge de passer son temps dans les couloirs des hôpitaux à attendre le réveil de sa mère.

S'il avait régulièrement occulté leur propos, le temps et les mois passés lui firent réviser ses idées. L'état de Kate était inchangé et les questions de Lily étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et précises. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester dans la chambre de sa mère et demandait fréquemment pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas comme blanche-neige et la belle au bois dormant. Pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas la voir et si elle était douloureuse.

Après moult hésitations, Rick avait ralenti les visites à l'hôpital pour le bien être de sa fille et devait attendre que sa mère ou Alexis puisse la garder pour rester au chevet de sa femme.

-J'ai vu le médecin Kobalt aujourd'hui, continua sur un ton incertain le patriarche

-hum

-Il m'a notifié qu'à la fin du mois, on en sera à deux ans.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ce médecin pour savoir quand j'ai perdu ma femme ou pour connaitre la date d'anniversaire de ma fille.

-Je le sais, je le sais, temporisa Jim qui savait par expérience que cette conversation risquerait d'être houleuse.

-Mais? insista Rick qui sentait que son beau-père était sur la réserve au sujet de cette situation.

-Je ne pense pas que Kathie aurait souhaité ce genre de vie. Ça fait deux ans, Richard, et rien n'indique qu'elle se réveillera.

-Alors quoi? On arrête tout? pesta-t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil Lily jouer l'air de rien

-Je sais que vous l'aimez, je n'aurais pas pu mieux espérer pour ma fille mais rendons nous à l'évidence….. Kathie n'aurait pas souhaité ce genre de vie pour elle, pour vous ou pour Lily. Il s'agissait aussi de ma fille, ma fille et…

-Je ne peux pas, Jim. Je ne peux pas arrêter….c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Laisse-moi prendre la décision dans ce cas, fils.

A la demande de son beau-père, Rick releva brusquement la tête pour le dévisager. Venait-il de lui demander d'être le décisionnaire des soins de Kate? venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il arrêterait les soins de sa fille pour le soulager de cette décision?

Complètement pris au dépourvu par cette demande, il déglutit douloureusement en écoutant Jim lui confesser avec une extrême tristesse :

-Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir. Kathie….Kathie était tout ce qui me restait …mais ce n'est pas la vie qu'elle aurait choisi….tu le sais, au fond de toi, tu le sais. Elle était indépendante et forte, elle n'aurait pas souhaité qu'on la veille jour après jour sur un lit d'hôpital. Même si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me relever de la perte de ma fille, il est temps que nous commencions à prendre conscience que…

-Elle n'est pas morte, il y a encore de l'espoir et…

-Elle est partie Richard. Elle n'est plus là et on va devoir sans faire une raison. Ma petite fille est partie….ta femme est partie, pleura silencieusement le patriarche en sentant son cœur se briser en mille morveux à la vue de Rick. Je suis désolé mais Kathie est partie , il y a deux ans. Ma petite fille n'aurait pas voulu cette vie là...deux ans, Richard, il est temps de la laisser partir en paix.

Il avait l'impression de se voir des années en arrière à la mort de Johanna, sauf que cette image que lui renvoyait Castle était infiniment plus douloureuse. Sa fille ….était morte et voir son gendre qu'il considérait comme son fils aussi anéantit était pire que sa propre douleur à l'époque.

XXXXXXXX

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans ce vaste bureau médical, Castle écoutait le cœur brisé les explications du docteur Kovacs sur l'arrêt des soins de Kate.

Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

Assis à ses côtés ; Jim peinait à retenir ses larmes. Le médecin leur expliquait que l'euthanasie n'était pas légalisé dans le pays et mais qu'il pouvait faire en sorte d'alléger les souffrances de Kate , en arrêtant certains médicaments et en laissant la nature reprendre son droit.

A ces mots, il sentit son gendre se crisper et grimacer de douleur. Abattu lui aussi, il lui prit la main d'un geste paternel pour lui montrer son soutien et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à la fin de l'entretien.

Ils avaient convenu d'arrêter les médicaments dès le lendemain mais le médecin leur avait expliquer qu'il faudrait surement attendre des jours voir des semaines.

Complètement démuni, il observa Rick hocher simplement la tête, et se lever sans un mot avant de signer fébrilement la feuille de limitation thérapeutique.

Fermant les yeux, Jim inspira deux fois avant de se donner le même courage et d'apposer sa signature auprès celle de son gendre.

Les yeux rougis, le visage ravagé par les larmes, Rick observait avec une douleur intenses les mots écrits sur le papier :

« **arrêt des soins médicalisés de Madame Katherine Castle née Beckett. Refus de réanimer. Seuls les soins de conforts et d'hygiène sont autorisés** »

Sentant la bile lui remonter au fond de la gorge, il sortit brusquement du bureau pour retrouver les toilettes pour homme, ou il régurgita son petit déjeuner tout en pleurant et se maudissant.

Comment avait-il pu perdre espoir ? Comment avait-il pu signer ça ?

Le retour dans la chambre de Kate fut le plus douloureux qu'il est eu à faire. Il culpabilisait pour ses actions, il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'accident, il culpabilisait de l'avoir laissé sortir ce jour-là, il culpabilisait pour tout….

Assis près de sa femme, il lui prit la main et se mit à pleurer en lui demandant pardon sous les yeux démunis de Jim:

-Pardon, Kate….pardon…. je suis désolé….je t'aime, chérie, je t'aime…je suis vraiment désolé.

XXXXXX

 _Deux semaines, plus tard_

Endormis de son côté du lit sans déborder de celui de sa femme, Castle dormait. Il n'arrivait pas à rester endormi plus de quatre à cinq heures par nuit depuis l'accident mais depuis la signature d'arrêt des soins, son sommeil s'était encore plus de réduit.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans tous les matins. Ces cernes étaient de plus en plus difficile à masquer et son rasage laissait à désirer. Il déambulait tristement dans la chambre de Kate tous les jours en lui murmurant les mêmes mots :

\- Allez, si tu dois te réveiller c'est maintenant…allez, Kate…

Les nuits étaient toujours les mêmes. Les cauchemars ne s'estompaient pas et la culpabilité grandissait d'heures en heures.

C'est donc complètement endormi, en boule sur un côté du lit qu'il se réveilla en sursautant en attendant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Les yeux somnolent mais les gestes vifs, il se releva brusquement le cœur tambourinant en reconnaissant la sonnerie de l'hôpital et répondit anxieusement au bout de quelques secondes :

-Castle

-Mr Castle , bonsoir, je suis désolée de vous appeler au milieu de la nuit mais vous devez vous rendre rapidement au chevet de votre femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? déglutit-il les mains tremblantes

-Je n'ai pas droit de donner de nouvelles par téléphone. Nous vous attendons dans sa chambre, monsieur.

-Est-ce qu'elle est…est-ce qu'elle est partie? pleura Rick en sentant un gouffre s'ouvrir

-Monsieur, vous devriez venir. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus à son sujet par téléphone, souhaitez-vous que j'en informe le deuxième contact sur la liste des appels? Il est notifié qu'il s'agit de Mr Beckett, son père ?

-Je…non…enfin….je ne sais pas, balbutia-il les mains tremblantes, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Mr Castle, vous…

-Appelez-le,…je serais là dans quelques minutes, l'interrompit Rick en raccrochant le cellulaire pour se laisser tomber au sol.

-Kate….mon dieu Kate….non, sanglota Rick en tombant les genoux sur le parquet tout en sentant la nausée le prendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pas sans toi...chapitre 2**

* * *

Il avait l'impression de marcher à reculons. Chacun de ses pas étaient lourds. Ses pleurs ne se tarissaient pas depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel téléphonique de l'hôpital. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air.

Comment avait-il pu arrêter les soins ? Comment avait-il l'abandonner ?

Inspirant en sanglotant, il sentit une légère pression sur son avant-bras et sans lever le regard sur sa mère qui se trouvait à ses côtés, il murmura d'une voix brisée par le chagrin:

\- Je l'ai tuée, j'ai tué Kate

\- Richard, fulmina la matriarche en se stoppant au milieu de ses couloirs froids et hostiles. Ne soit pas ridicule, tu…..

-Comment ai-je pu faire ça, comment ai-je pu l'abandonner, gémit-il en reniflant sans cesser sa marche funèbre. Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça?

Levant les yeux sur la démarche précaire de son fils, Martha sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus.

Elle avait pensé être prête à la nouvelle. Deux ans à attendre l'inévitable, pourtant quand elle s'était réveillée face aux sanglots de son fils, Martha avait senti la nausée la prendre, une de celle qui vous donne envie de vomir et d'hurler de douleur en même temps. Les sanglots de son fils était si intense qu'elle sut à la minute même ou elle l'entendit que Katherine était partie.

Celle qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme sa fille, la mère de sa dernière petite fille et la femme se son fils unique les avait laissé après deux ans de lutte acharner.

Sentant son courage s'amoindrir à chaque pas qu'elle avait repris pour rejoindre son fils, elle se figea face à l'image devant elle. Assis devant la porte de Kate, la tête entre ses mains, se trouvait Jim Beckett en pleurs. Elle pouvait voir ses épaules se lever et s'affaisser à chacune de ses respirations anarchiques.

Comment le monde pouvait-il être si cruel ? Comment pouvait-on perdre sa fille et sa femme ? Comment son fils pourrait-il se relever de la mort de Kate ? Comment allait-elle faire face à la perte de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille ?

Les yeux embués par les larmes, elle retint un nouveau sanglot en repensant à tous les après-midi shopping qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de faire avec Beckett, a toutes ses conversations auprès d'un thé ou d'un café qu'elles avaient partagé, à l'annonce de leur mariage puis à celle de sa grossesse de Lily. Elle pouvait entendre son rire, voir son sourire. Au fil des années, elles s'étaient rapprochées , Beckett était devenue Kate aux yeux de Martha. Elle était devenue la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Déglutissant de douleur, elle leva le regard sur son fils et le vit murmurer face à la vue de Jim, comme si on lui arrachait un membre :

\- Non, non…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

-Richard, tu.., sanglota-t-elle

-Kate, je suis désolée, Kate, pleura Rick en entra dans la chambre de Beckett sans tenir compte de l'appel de Jim derrière lui et resta figer, le cœur brisé.

Là devant lui, se trouvait le lit vide de sa femme, entouré de quelques infirmières. Le sourire aux lèvres, elles discutaient tout en refaisant le lit vide de Kate.

Perdu et en colère face à toute cette situation, il demanda rageusement en observant chaque recoin de la pièce comme s'il espérait la voir apparaître :

\- Ou est ma femme ?

-Mr Castle, on….. ;

-Ou est-elle ! hurla-t-il face à son lit vide. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de la déplacer ! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que les gens qui l'aime puisse lui dire au revoir, vous ne pouvez pas….

-Elle est en train de passer des examens, Richard, l'interrompit, les yeux rougis mais un sourire aux lèvres Jim, d'une main sur l'épaule

-Vous ne pouvez pas….je…..quoi ? balbutia-t-il , le visage ravagé par les larmes alors que Martha hoquetait derrière lui de surprise

\- Elle passe un examen et…

\- Un examen ? Quel examen ? Pourquoi Kate passe un examen à ….trois heures du matin !

\- Elle s'est réveillée, fils, souffla le patriarche en le prenant dans ses bras tellement forts que la respiration de Castle se bloqua. Elle est réveillée, Richard. Kathie s'est réveillée.

A l'annonce de son beau-père, Rick se figea en tentant d'assimiler ses propos. Sa femme était partie à un examen à trois heures du matin parce qu'elle était réveillée ? Étais-ce une blague de mauvais goût? Les gens étaient-ils aussi cruels pour lui faire endurer ça ? Relevant le regard, il tomba sur sa mère qui pleurait de joie derrière Jim.

-J'ai eu la même réaction que toi mais quand je l'ai vue, je…..

\- Tu l'as vue ? le coupa Rick en sortant de son étreinte pour le dévisager

Il sentait que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, que son estomac se nouait à chaque parole et que la position debout, face à toute ce yoyo émotionnel était plus que précaire.

-Oui. Elle était au bout du couloir avec une batterie d'infirmière. Elle était réveillée, fils, pleura Jim tout sourire. Elle était réveillée…ma Kathie.

\- Réveillée ? je….tu es sûr ? parce que….

\- Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sénile, rit-il face au regard stupéfait et craintif de Rick . Elle m'a pas parlé et…..

-Elle t'a parlé ? déglutit Rick qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire

\- Oui. Elle était fatiguée mais elle m'a reconnue.

Castle le dévisagea quelques secondes en se demandant si tout ceci pouvait être vrai. Jim semblait si heureux et euphorique, que lorsque l'idée que Kate pouvait bel et bien être réveillé, il se laissa choir sur le sol, les genoux a terre en tentant de chercher son air. Apeurer en l'observant se mettre à terre de peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise, Jim et Martha crièrent :

-Richard !

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? pleura-t-il en inspirant pour trouver l'oxygène qui semblait lui manqué depuis deux ans.

\- Richard, on devrait peut-être aller te chercher un brancard ou l'une de ces chaises qui donne pour les patients, je….

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? répéta-t-il sur un ton impatient

-Oh… pas grand-chose, juste « papa » et « mal ».

-Mal ? Elle a mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement

-Le médecin a dit que c'était normal. Que ses muscles s'étaient enquilosés depuis deux ans malgré les heures de kinésithérapeute et qu'il faudrait certainement des semaines de rééducation, voir même des mois

-Mais… elle est réveillée ?

-Oui, fils, elle est réveillée, sourit en larmes, Jim, avant de s'agenouiller pour reprendre Rick dans les bras et le serrer tendrement.

 **XXXXXX**

Assis dans le couloir, il regardait d'un œil attentif son gendre faire les cent pas depuis plus d'une heure. Martha était partie chercher un café et avertir Alexis de la situation depuis plusieurs minutes déjà en sentant sa patience s'amoindrir face aux aller-venues de son fils unique.

-Combien de temps, encore ? pesta Rick qui n'avait toujours pas vu sa femme ou eu de nouvelles

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Jim en sentant Richard à fleur de peau

-Il ne faut pas des heures pour faire un examen ? Et s'il y avait un problème ? Et s'il était de nouveau dans le coma ? Et si….

-Richard ! le stoppa le patriarche sévèrement en le dévisageant. Respire et calme-toi.

\- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Ma femme s'est réveillée après deux ans de coma et je…

-T'agiter ne fera pas remonter Kathie plus vite et tu commences à …

-Pour Madame Katherine Castle ? les interrompit un médecin , en blouse blanche, d'une cinquantaine d'année , un dossier à la main.

Levant leur regard dans un synchronisation parfaite, Jim et Rick se précipitèrent à son encontre en répondant d'une même voix :

-Oui !

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Pierce. C'est moi qui est pris en charge Madame Castle depuis son réveil , commença le médecin avant de faire une pause pour les laisser assimiler l'information.

Fatigué par toute cette attente , Castle l'observa quelques secondes avec impatiente avant de le questionner sans relâche devant son manque d'élocution :

\- Comment va ma femme ? Est-elle réveillée ? a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Mon beau-père me dit qu'elle est douloureuse, lui a-t-on donné quelque chose ? Je….

\- Oula , doucement, doucement, temporisa la blouse blanche en lui souriant. Il va falloir penser à respirer et à vous calmez

\- C'est ce que je m'efforce de lui dire, grommela Jim en tendant la main au corps médical. Bonjour, je suis Jim Beckett, le père de Kate et voici Richard Castle son mari.

\- Bonjour, Mr Beckett, comme je le disais je suis le médecin de garde de cette nuit. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais eu de cas comme ceci durant ma carrière, mais je suis heureux de vous annoncer que contre tout attente et par miracle, votre fille s'est réveillée.

\- Tout un coup ? comme ça ? s'étonna Rick qui bouillonnait de d'interrogation et de stress

\- Non, son réveil a du se faire par pallier. Mais comme elle n'était plus reliée au matériel médical, en raison de son arrêt thérapeutique , il a fallu attendre des signes extérieurs. Elle a commencé a bougé doucement puis à gémir, ce qui a alerté les infirmières. Après quelques heures à l'observer, on a remarqué une ouverture des yeux.

\- Après quelques heures ? On aurait pu être au courant depuis un moment !s'indigna Castle qui avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps énorme

\- Nous souhaitions être certains avant de vous alerter en pleine nuit. Comme je vous le disais, le cas de votre femme est extrêmement rare, c'est une rescapée.

Hochant simplement la tête en déglutissant , les yeux emplis de larmes, il tenta de temporiser le tremblement de ses mains face à cette nouvelle inattendue. Kate s'était réveillée. Après des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années à attendre, à la supplier, à garder espoir, elle s'était enfin réveillée.

\- Après plusieurs examens, il en résulte que votre femme est un mystère médical, ajouta le Dr Pierce en les observant absorber toutes les informations avec attention et angoisse.

\- Un mystère médical ? s'inquiéta Jim

\- Elle est totalement réveillée désormais et pleinement consciente de son entourage. Les différents examens que nous avons menés nous indiquent que tout est normal. Malgré deux ans de coma, elle n'a pas perdu le sens du langage, ces gestes spatio-temporel sont cordonnées, elle peut mobiliser tous ses membres malgré la douleur due aux années d'alitement.

\- Elle va bien alors ?

\- Oui….Sur le plan physique, elle aura des répercussions. Elle aura besoin d'aide pour marcher et pour tous les gestes de la vie quotidienne pendant quelques semaines, le temps que ces muscles se remettent à fonctionner sans douleur

\- Je…elle va bien, soupira soulagée Rick en dévisageant le médecin et son beau-père comme s'il s'imaginait un plein rêve.

\- Elle va bien, sur le plan physique comme je le disais….mais sur le plan psychologique

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Rien de grave, temporisa le médecin devant leur regard inquiet. Madame Castle est restée plonger dans un coma pendant deux ans, il est normal de voir des troubles apparaître. Je suis même étonné qu'il n'y en est pas d'autres.

\- Quels genres de troubles ?

\- Eh bien , commença le médecin en cherchant ses prochains mots avec soins. Votre femme était fatiguée , on a dû la soulager pour la douleur, elle s'est donc rendormie pendant l'examen mais…

\- Elle est de nouveau dans le coma !

\- Non, non , elle dort simplement. Son corps a subi un traumatisme énorme et elle doit se reposer pour récupérer un maximum.

\- Alors quel est le problème avec Kate ?

\- Ces réponses à nos questions étaient clairs et précises, mais face à son épuisement , on n'a pas encore pu donner une estimation de son état psychologique.

\- En d'autres termes ? s'agaça Jim qui sentait que le médecin tournait au tour du pot

\- En d'autres termes, Madame Castle semble avoir perdu quelques mois , peut-être quelques années de mémoire immédiate.

\- Je…..elle a perdu la mémoire ? s'estomaqua Castle

\- Cette perte peut être induite par son coma et peut-être tout a fait réversible. Dès les premières heures du matin, je contacterais un neurologue qui pourra nous éclairer sur son cas, mais comme je vous le disais, elle est la première patiente connue dans cet hôpital ou dans cet état à s'être éveillée au bout de deux années. On devra faire des recherches sur les cas antérieures et…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Combien de temps , ma femme a perdu ?

\- Oh …eh bien….

\- Combien de temps ! s'impatienta Rick au bord de l'épuisement psychologique

\- Richard, calme-toi, fils

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé notre bilan neurologique mais d'après ces réponses, elle savait qu'elle se nommait Katherine Beckett mais n'avait pas l'air de connaitre son nom de femme.

\- Elle …quoi ?

\- Madame Castle pense être en juillet 2010.

A l'annonce du médecin, Rick fit trois pas en arrière complètement estomaquer. Son cœur arrêta de battre, ses poumons de respirer et il tenta de calmer son stress qui lui dictait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux…et encore moins de Lily. Comment étais-ce possible? Comment avait-elle oublier huit années de sa vie?

\- Est-ce permanent ? s'inquiéta Jim devant le teint blanchâtre de Rick

\- Je préfère attendre le neurologue pour vous répondre. Son bilan psychologique et son expertise des différents clichés que nous avons effectué au scanner, nous en dira plus.

\- Très bien. Peut-on aller la voir ?

\- Oui, oui. Comme je vous le disais, elle dort suit au calmant que nous lui avons administrer. Il serait bon de la laisser se reposer mais rien de ne vous empêche de veiller sur sommeil.

\- Très bien…je vous remercie

\- On se voit dans quelques heures, conclu le Dr Pierce avant de les quitter au milieu des couloirs de l'hôpital.

Fermant les yeux en tentant de calmer ses battements cardiaques, Jim inspira quelques secondes avant de se tourner pour observer son gendre, totalement effarer et figer sur place. Ses mains tremblaient, son regard était perdu dans le vide et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses jours.

Se grattant la nuque, il s'avança lentement vers Rick et lui murmura :

\- Elle est réveillée

\- Je sais

\- Tout n'est pas réversible

\- On ne le sait pas

\- Richard, soupira Jim

\- Ça va, ça va, mentit-il en reniflant. Je suis sous le choc de toutes ces nouvelles, c'est tout. Je suis ….ça va. Elle est réveillée, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Bien. Et je suis certains que dans quelques temps, tout lui reviendra. Il n'est pas possible que Kathie t'oublie.

\- Hum

\- Mais…heu….si jamais, le processus est plus long que l'on ne l'espère

\- Oui ? soupira Castle en levant les yeux vers Jim

\- Elle t'aime Richard. Elle n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre comme toi.

\- Elle ne s'en souvient juste pas

\- A toi de l'aider à s'en souvenir. Tu es son mari, elle va devoir y faire face, alors à toi de l'aider. Si en se réveillant, elle se croit toujours en 2010, elle va paniquer. Elle va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Je ne crois pas que le moi de 2010 va l'enchanter, gémit-il le coeur brisé

\- Elle va avoir besoin de son mari, de son partenaire

\- Oui….je vais juste devoir lui dire que l'écrivain égoïste et playboy qu'elle pense connaitre actuellement, l'a épousé et qu'ils ont une petite fille ensemble. A part ça, tout ira bien, dit-il dépité en se remémorant qui était Kate Beckett quand il la connu

\- Richard, tu…..

\- Elle est réveillée, elle est en vie, c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment. Le fait qu'elle se croit en 2010 n'est qu'une broutille, je veux dire, elle est réveillée, tenta-t-il de rationaliser pour apaiser toutes ses craintes

\- Oui, mais….

\- J'ai juste besoin d'aller la voir pour l'instant. Peut-on y aller ?

\- Oui, oui, fils….vas-y donc, je vais attendre Martha avant de te rejoindre.

\- Très bien, inspira Rick en séchant ses larmes.

\- Tout va bien se passer

\- Oui, mentit-il une seconde fois avant de partir lentement, le cœur brisé et anxieusement rejoindre sa femme.

Tout se basculait dans sa tête. Il pouvait revivre tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les bons comme les mauvais. Il pouvait aussi se revoir en train de prier pour son réveil, tous les jours ces dernières années. Il avait l'impression d'être égoïste. Elle était en vie, elle était réveillée, elle allait bien, alors pourquoi la perte de ces huit dernières années étaient-elles si insurmontables pour lui ?

Il était terrifié. Terrifier de devoir refaire face à la Kate Beckett de 2010. Terrifier de l'effrayer et de la voir fuir. Terrifier de tout refaire, de recommencer leur histoire.

Plus ses pas avançaient jusqu'à sa chambre, plus il ralentissait. Le Dr Pierce avait dit Juillet 2010. Elle se pensait à leur premier été durant leur partenariat, grimaçant à cette estimation, il repensa à l'ouverture du cas de sa mère, à sa colère et à tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait à son encontre.

Les mains tremblantes, il n'osa pour ouvrir la porte. Il n'osa pas faire face. Beckett était réveillée mais Kate, sa femme était partie…..mon dieu, comment allait-il faire face ? Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça à Lily ? Et pire, comment allait-il dire à Kate Beckett qu'elle était la mère de son enfant et qu'ils étaient mariés?

* * *

 _ **hey, content de tous vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire. Je vais tenter de publier deux à trois chapitre par semaines. Les chapitre sont plus courts que d'habitude pour me permettre de tenir mes engagements au près de vous.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire vous plait, le deuxième chapitre devrait répondre à bon nombres de vos questions.**_

 _ **Bubble of Imaginary: je pose doucement l'histoire pour rentrer dans le fil du sujet dès le prochain chapitre. J'espère te retrouver là-bas...**_

 _ **Emma11: La suite de Best Friends est en suspens. Je préfère me stopper là, je n'arrive pas à imaginer correctement la suite. Je reviendrais dessus dès que la page blanche sera surmontée.**_

 _ **Blodi52: Le cliff est une sorte de signature, pour moi, non?**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: RDV au chap 3?**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: ça ne sera pas toujours triste , promis.**_

 _ **torontosun: merci**_

 _ **Steph: J'aime bien commencer dans le drame...**_

 _ **Julie91: Il y a eu un méga miracle et Kate s'est réveillée...voilà, je te l'ai dit et je te l'ai même écrit.**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Pour Best Friends, je retournerais dessus pour certainement d'autres chapitres et pas seulement un épilogue. J'attend juste l'inspiration lol**_

 _ **Pau974: Oui, il y aura pas mal d'embuches...la première l'amnésie de Kate**_

 _ **Castlefan: Super, contente que tu continues de me suivre dans mes délires**_

 _ **Ben40550: La suite sera tantôt joyeuse, tantôt triste...mais il y aura du Caskett**_

 _ **Petite plume3: J'espère que la suite te plait**_

 _ **Sandie59: Elle va faire la connaissance de Lily pas sur qu'elle en soit ravie mdr**_

 _ **Guest1: voici la suite**_

 _ **chrisfancasckett: voici la suite aussi...**_

 _ **Loulou: refais ton stoke de Kleenex , on est repartit dans une belle aventure dramatique...Esperons qu'on fasse mieux que seconde chance ou Best friends...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Il l'avait veillé pendant des heures. Des heures interminables, ou chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur de sa part étaient étudiés, disloqués de prêt. Il n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre autant depuis des années. Sa femme était réveillée. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Le regard fixé sur le visage endormi de Kate, il sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une horde de médecin et d'infirmières.

Fatigué, il se leva suivit de près de son beau-père et écouta le Dr Pierce annoncé :

\- Je tenais à vous présenter, le Dr Sheperd. C'est un médecin spécialisé en neurologie.

\- Bonjour docteur, sourit gentiment, les yeux cernés Jim Beckett en observant le jeune médecin d'une quarantaine d'année, lui sourire en retour.

\- Bonjour, soupira Castle en hochant simplement de la tête.

\- Bonjour. Comme le disais le Dr Pierce, je suis spécialisé en neurologie . J'ai pu étudier les différents scanner de Madame Castle, et d'après les résultats, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que votre épouse est une miraculée. Elle n'a aucun déficit neurologique.

\- Aucun à part son amnésie, marmonna, toujours sur le choc, Castle

\- Oui. Je souhaitais tout d'abord faire un examen minutieux auprès d'elle afin d'évaluer par moi-même cette amnésie. Mais, je tenais à vous informer que d'après les recherches que j'ai pu effectuer, l'amnésie peut être corrigé.

\- Ce n'est pas permanent alors ? reprit Castle soulagé, le sourire enfin sur les lèvres.

\- Madame Castle est le quatrième cas de coma dépassé qui s'est réveillé après un an. Sur les trois autres cas, deux d'entre eux ont retrouvé la mémoire dans les mois qui suivirent.

\- Deux sur trois. Et la troisième ? renchérit Jim en voyant les épaules de son gendre s'affaisser

\- Comme je vous le disais, votre fille est une miraculée. On ne peut que faire des estimations à ce stade. On a que très peu de cas, la médecine est donc peu avancée sur la question.

\- Est-ce que la durée de son coma peut influencer sur sa perte de mémoire ? Je veux dire….est-ce que les deux personnes qui ont retrouvé la mémoire avait un coma plus prolongé que la troisième ? demanda Rick.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Plus le coma est long, plus les risques sont nombreux. Mais pour le moment, on doit juste évaluer les pertes de mémoires de Madame Castle et avisez ensuite.

Hochant simplement la tête, Rick se retourna pour observer sa femme, les yeux clos, toujours endormis. Il était fatigué. Fatiguer de ces deux dernières années, fatiguer de devoir vivre dans le brouillard. Il souhaitait juste la voir ouvrir ses yeux et lui sourire comme avant. Fermant les yeux, en sentant son estomac se noué à l'idée qu'elle ne souvenait pas d'eux, il sortit de sa transe, avec la question de Jim au médecin :

\- Quelles sont les conduites à tenir à son réveil ? Doit-on lui dire la vérité ? Elle est mariée et ne s'en souvient pas apparemment… et ma fille a donné naissance à ma petite-fille au moment de l'accident, elle n'a donc pas connaissance de l'existence de sa propre fille.

\- Vous ne devrez pas la surchargez en information. Répondez simplement à ses questions, le plus succinctement possible et sans lui mentir. Elle va être perdue et terrifier en se rendant compte de sa perte de mémoire, il n'y a donc pas besoin de l'effrayer encore plus en la laissant dans le brouillard…..mais trop lui en dire, risque aussi d'altérer sa perception de la vérité.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Dites-lui qu'elle est mariée. Mais attendez ces prochaines questions. Elle demandera peut-être la date du mariage, des anecdotes à ce sujet et vous lui répondrez. Mais si vous donnez toutes ses informations sans qu'elle ne le demande, elle risque de se mélanger les idées. Sa mémoire risque de revenir et on ne voudrait pas qu'elle freine son processus de guérison parce que sa charge mentale est trop surchargée. Elle aura besoin d'y aller lentement à son rythme. Elle aura besoin de vous deux pour l'aider.

\- Donc, je ne mens pas au sujet de notre fille ? déglutit Castle nerveusement

\- Non. Elle est mère, elle a le droit de savoir. Mais ne la brusquer pas à une rencontre si elle ne la réclame pas. Comme je le disais, il faut y aller…

\- Lentement…à son rythme, acquiesça-t-il douloureusement.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Les heures puis les jours suivirent, avec des signes d'éveils notable. Kate se réveillait puis se rendormait en murmurant le nom de la personne qu'elle observait. Son corps était éreinté, ses muscles atrophiés, elle était dans un état de fatigue extrême.

Les médecins avaient averti Rick qu'il lui faudrait certainement plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir rester éveiller pour tenir une conversation.

Il était impatient mais aussi anxieux à cette idée. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Pouvait-elle retrouver la mémoire avant son réveil ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, jusqu'à un matin….cinq jours après les premiers signes d'éveil.

Il préparait le petite déjeuner de Lily quand Jim l'appela pour lui dire qu'elle était réveillée.

\- Je….réveillée ? déglutit-il en posant la fourchette devant lui tout en observant sa fille lui sourire.

La petite brunette buvait son cacao dans son pyjama violet et l'observait tout sourire.

\- Oui. Le neurologue est avec elle en ce moment pour évaluer son état. Tu devrais venir.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda-t-il anxieusement

\- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle avait si mal

\- Oh

\- Le médecin lui explique les grandes lignes….mais elle est réveillée, Richard

\- J'arrive…..j'arrive, déclara Castle en raccrochant

 **XXXXXXXXX**

\- Comment ça va chérie , sourit Jim en entrant les yeux rougis dans sa chambre après la sortie du médecin.

Selon son examen approfondi et les différents cas étudiés, il serait très difficile pour Kate de se remémorer ses années manquantes. Son coma prolongé et le flou médical à ce sujet ne permettait pas de donner des espoirs pour le moment.

Il préconisait de dire la vérité quand elle le réclamerait, de l'habitué à son environnement habituel pour stimuler sa mémoire et de l'entourer un maximum. Il l'avait aussi avertit que les personnes qui se réveillaient avec des pertes amnésiques étaient souvent colérique et triste face à cette situation. C'était un traumatisme et comme tout traumatisme, ces personnes devaient apprendre à faire le deuil de leur perte de mémoire.

Face à son diagnostic, Jim hocha simplement la tête en redoutant la réaction de son gendre. L'amnésie serait peut-être permanente….Comment Richard allait-il réagir à la situation ? Comment Kathie allait-elle agir envers lui et Lily ? Il connaissait sa fille…..si elle était sa Kathie avec huit années en arrière, elle allait se murer et fuir, elle allait éloigner Richard autant qu'elle le pouvait. Le cœur brisé, il inspira calmement pour contenir toutes ses incertitudes et pénétra dans la chambre pour tomber sur le regard démuni et perdue de sa fille.

Elle était assise, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux rougis, les mains tremblantes et la respiration haletante. Quand son regard tomba sur celui de son père, elle inspira largement comme pour contenir toutes ses émotions et lui murmura :

-Hey papa

-Hey…papa, répéta tout sourire Jim pour tenter de calmer la panique qu'il apercevait dans ses yeux. Mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas t'attendre redire ces mots un jour

Fermant les yeux à sa déclaration, elle tenta de garder ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant le médecin et encore moins devant son père. Il en était hors de question…elle ne pleurerait pas. Depuis ce matin, tout était bouleversé. Elle s'était réveillée éreinter, totalement à bout de force, avec chaque partie de son corps douloureuse. Son père lui avait sourit et avait tellement pleurer qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi elle était ici.

Ces derniers souvenirs remontaient au diner qu'elle avait eu en tête avec Will. Ils étaient allés au restaurant et avait ensuite prolongé la soirée chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu passer des bras puissants et musclés de Will dans son lit à un lit d'hôpital.

Le médecin était ensuite venu et tout s'écroula pour elle. Elle avait eu du mal à enregistrer ses explications mais les grandes lignes étaient couvertes : accident. Coma. Deux ans. Amnésie….amnésie.

Comment avait-elle pu perdre huit années de sa vie ? Comment avait-elle pu rester dans un coma pendant deux ans ? Qu'avait-elle oublié ?

Elle se sentait démunie, perdue et révoltée. Le médecin lui souriait, tentait de lui expliquer avec des mots simples mais quand il lui demanda si elle avait des questions, elle avait simplement hoché négativement de la tête de peur de pleurer.

\- L'amnésie peut être temporaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Beckett, assura-t-il en prenant garde à ne pas révéler son nom de femme de peur d'activé une attaque de panique chez sa patiente.

Il était ensuite reparti en lui assurant que ses douleurs seraient rapidement calmés par les médicaments et laissa ensuite entrer son père.

A son regard, le boomerang des révélations du médecin lui revint en pleine face. Il la contemplait comme un fantôme. Tout ceci était dingue, complètement fou. Elle devait rêver, elle était en plein cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller auprès de Will….putain, elle était censé être avec Will !

\- Kathiebug, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Jim en la voyant les yeux clos pour retenir ses larmes

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle en sentant son cœur battre à mille à l'heure

\- Hey, je suis là, chérie, je suis là, chuchota son père désemparé devant sa tristesse.

Doucement, il se rapprocha et lui caressa tendrement la joue. A cette sensation, elle se répéta « ne pleure pas » « ne pleure pas » « pas maintenant, pas ici ».

\- Je suis là, Kathie

Inspirant fortement, en sentant son estomac se noué, elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire réconfortant et chaleureux de son père. Comment avait-elle pu perdre huit ans de sa vie. Son père avait vieilli, il était marqué par les années, il semblait aussi éreinté et à bout de force. Déglutissant devant ce constat, elle espérait que ces deux dernières années de coma ne l'avait pas fait replongé dans la boisson .

\- Kathie, chuchota Jim en la sentant en proie à ses émotions

Malade, nauséeuse, elle avait l'impression que son cœur pourrait sortir de sa poitrine tant elle était terrifier. A bout de force, elle demanda d'une voix rauque pour tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque :

\- Alors…deux ans, hein ?

\- Oui….deux ans, chérie…tu m'as manqué, tu as maqué à tout le monde.

Hochant de la tête en se mordillant la lèvre pour cacher sa tristesse, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait raté….huit années…..mon dieu, huit ans…..Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Était-elle toujours lieutenant de police ? Cette seconde chance avec Will avait-elle fonctionnée ? L'avait-il attendu pendant ses deux années de coma ?

Tout était tellement surréaliste qu'elle sentit son estomac se noué. Huit années….Huit années…bon dieu, elle avait perdu huit années ! « ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas.. »

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur palpitait à cent à l'heure, ses jambes flageolaient….Rick Castle était terrifié…..complètement apeuré devant la chambre de sa femme. La tête sur la chambranle de la porte, il inspirait et expirait pour tenter de trouver l'air qui lui manquait.

Elle était là …derrière cette porte….et elle était réveillée. Réveillée et toujours amnésique selon le médecin. Il l'avait appelé sur le chemin de l'hôpital, il souhaitait savoir, savoir comment agir avec elle, savoir si elle allait bien, savoir si…si c'était sa femme derrière la porte ou…Beckett.

\- Mr Castle ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta une infirmière en le voyant figer contre cette porte

\- Heu…oui, bredouilla-t-il en se reculant penaud. Je…..je prenais juste une minute, avoua-t-il en se frottant sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Tout ira bien, Monsieur…..elle est réveillée, sourit gentiment Sarah.

Elle l'avait vu pleurer tellement de fois au chevet de sa femme qu'elle se sentait soulager pour lui. Il l'avait veillée, s'était occupé d'elle avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle espérait qu'un jour elle pourrait trouver un homme comme lui.

\- Oui, elle est réveillée, acquiesça Rick anxieusement avant de toquer trois coups puis entrer dans la chambre.

 **XXXXX**

Dès ses premiers pas, il se figea devant l'image qu'il avait en face de lui. Là, se trouvait devant lui, Kate Beckett, la femme de sa vie, assise dans son lit auprès de son père et qui l'observait. Elle n'était pas endormie, les yeux clos …non, elle était assise et son regard émeraude fut la première chose qu'il aperçut.

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il soulagée et en pleurs. Oh mon dieu, tu es réveillée, tu es vraiment réveillée.

\- Ca..Castle ?

Au son de sa voix, il sentit son cœur manqué un battement. Après deux ans d'attente, elle était là en face de lui…et réveillée.

\- Castle ? répéta Kate en fronçant des sourcils

Il avait changé…huit années l'avaient changé…il semblait plus mature, plus posé….mais une question émanait depuis son entrée dans sa chambre. Que faisait Rick Castle ici ? Elle l'avait banni du commissariat après avoir ouvert le dossier de sa mère, …elle l'avait banni de sa vie…alors pourquoi pleurait-il en face d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son monde était sur le point de changer.

\- Richard, rentre donc, déclara gentiment Jim en caressant la main de sa fille pour calmer son flot de questions.

A l'appellation de son père, elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Richard ? Il le connaissait ? …..Oh mon dieu, il le connaissait. Tous ses sens de flics étaient en éveil désormais.

\- Je…..Comment vas-tu ? balbutia Rick pris au dépourvu par son regard subitement glacial et interrogatif

\- Bien….pour quelqu'un qui sort du coma. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Castle ? demanda-t-elle excéder de ne rien comprendre

\- Je suis venue te voir.

\- Me voir ?

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu penses qu'on est fâché, tenta-t-il maladroitement en se sentant complètement démuni devant elle.

Elle l'observait avec tellement d'animosité et d'incompréhension, qu'il sentait son courage partir en fumée. Elle détestait….il la connaissait parfaitement….chaque regard, chaque posture, il l'avait étudié tellement de temps qu'il pouvait en un seul regard, dire à cet instant, que Kate Beckett , le détestait.

\- Kathie, chérie, calme-toi

\- Je pense que j'ai été assez clair la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ajouta-t-elle en le dévisageant toujours sans tenir compte de la remarque de son père. Je vous ai dit qu'on était fini.

\- Heu…pas vraiment, grimaça Rick en se remémorant les mots du médecin qui lui disaient de dire la vérité. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as préparé un brunch avant de partir rejoindre Lanie et Alexis

\- Pardon ?

\- Kathie, il te manque huit ans, tu te souviens ? argumenta péniblement Jim devant le regard glacial de sa fille sur son gendre.

A sa déclaration, elle dévisagea son père. Huit années….Putain, elle avait perdu huit années mais comment avait-elle pu passer de bannir Rick Castle à lui faire un brunch ? Etais-ce une blague ?

\- Kate, je..heu…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? cracha-t-elle démunie et effrayée en sentant sa vie lui échapper.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pendant ces huit années ?

\- Je…huit ans, c'est long et… , bredouilla Rick complètement terrifié devant son regard

\- Les grandes lignes Castle, je suis sûr que pour un écrivain ce n'est pas si dur, enfin si vous êtes toujours écrivain !

Au ton qu'elle lui lança, Rick déglutit alors que Jim se leva en embrassant la tempe de sa fille pour lui murmurer :

\- Doucement, Kahiebug…..Laisse le s'exprimer…Je vais vous laisser tous les deux

\- Non, papa, je…

\- Kathie, laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer. Je sais que tu es perdue et terrifiée, mais…. je lui fais confiance et toi aussi.

\- Que…quoi ?

\- Dis-lui la vérité, Richard, continua Jim en s'éloignant

\- Papa ! tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois en ne souhaitant pas être seul avec Castle

\- Heu..la vérité, couina-t-il en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui comme un couperet.

Les mots de son père ne firent qu'augmenter sa fréquence cardiaque. Son père connaissait Castle, il le nommait même par son prénom, il lui faisait confiance. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ? Relevant le regard pour l'observer, elle sentit son estomac se nouée un peu plus.

Il la contemplait avec tellement d'anxiété, d'adoration et …d'amour qu'elle referma ses yeux de peur et déclara en sentant les larmes montées :

\- Les grandes lignes, Castle

\- Je…oui, les grandes lignes, déglutit Rick en faisant quelques pas pour venir la rejoindre auprès de son lit.

Ce n'est pas les retrouvailles qu'il avait imaginé pendant ses deux dernières années. Elle semblait si contrariée et apeurée, qu'il ne savait plus comment agir avec elle. Comment lui dire qu'ils étaient mariés alors qu'elle était si farouchement opposée à sa présence ? Comment lui avouer que sa vie sans elle n'avait plus de sens, quand elle ne se souvenait même pas d'une vie commune ? Comment lui dire simplement « je t'aime » ?

S'installant sur la chaise, autrefois, occuper par Jim, il observa silencieusement sa main droite et déglutit devant l'ironie. Elle portait toujours son alliance….leur « always »…..et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi éloigné d'elle. Il avait l'impression que ce « bond » dans le passé serait leur dernier voyage…..que les murs qui se trouvaient autour de son cœur ne serrait jamais abattu…..qu'il n'y arriverait pas cette fois-ci.

\- Les grandes lignes, Castle, répéta impatiente Beckett , le ventre noué, en ouvrant les yeux pour le voir sursauter devant elle.

\- Je…..d'accord, que veux-tu savoir ?

Tout…...rien…tout….. je ne sais pas, étaient toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait lui donner. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il la tutoyait, pourquoi son père le connaissait, pourquoi elle était censée lui faire confiance alors que chaque fibre de son corps le détestait, pourquoi il était là et pas Will. Pourquoi…..elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus plus ? Sentant les larmes remontées, sa fatigue la submerger, elle ravala sa salive et déclara d'une voix qu'elle espérait sûre et neutre:

\- Je travaille toujours au douzième ?

A sa question, il releva le regard de surprise. Huit ans ? et tout ce qu'elle demande c'est son statut professionnel ? Il était sous le choc et encore plus terrifier, parce qu'en une seule question il savait que c'était bien Beckett devant lui et non Kate. Elle était en train de se protéger en montant un nouveau mur, il pouvait le voir à travers son regard, sa posture…..Elle le toisait comme un criminel dans sa salle d'interrogation…..son cœur se brisa …..ses mains se mirent à trembler et de peur d'éveiller ses soupçons, il s'accrocha aux accoudoirs du fauteuil pour donner bonne figure.

Comment pouvait-il avoir l'impression de perdre sa femme une deuxième fois ?

\- Castle ? grinça-t-elle paniquée.

Elle savait qu'elle venait de le blesser. Il la regardait avec tellement de douleur, qu'elle commença à se demander si ce n'était pas Castle qui l'avait attendu pendant deux ans…..oh mon dieu, non….oh mon dieu, non….Elle ne pouvait pas s'être rabaisser à ça. Elle n'était pas une de ces bimbos ou un nouveau numéro sur son tableau de chasse…..

\- Je.. Oui. Tu es…. enfin jusqu'à l'accident , tu étais toujours au douzième…..tu en étais le capitaine, souffla-t-il sans faire attention aux répercussions de cet aveu.

\- Capitaine ? Je suis devenue Capitaine ? répéta-t-elle surprise en tentant de ne pas laisser son angoisse culminer

\- Oui

\- Capitaine du douzième ? répéta-t-elle incrédule

\- Hum…

\- Eh bien moi qui pensais que Montgomery ne prendrait jamais sa retraite, …Evelyne doit être aux anges, pensa-t-elle à haute voix, en tenant de cacher sa nervosité.

Capitaine ? Elle était Capitaine du douzième….Un élan de fierté la transporta. Elle avait évolué et certainement fait ses preuves pour en arriver là. Secrètement, elle espéra être un aussi bon capitaine que Roy. Prendre sa relève était un sacré challenge selon elle. Curieuse, elle enchaîna la seconde question sans faire attention au teint blême de Castle :

\- Et les gars ? Travaillent-ils toujours ensemble ?

\- Esposito a pris ta place après l'accident. C'est un poste d'intérimaire, le temps que tu te remettes.

\- Pendant deux ans ? fit-elle estomaquée que ce poste puis-être rester à la vacance

\- On ne voulait pas d'un remplaçant… , pas temps que….., soupira Castle démuni qu'elle ne lui pose pas une seule question sur lui, sur eux.

\- Oh

\- Ecoute, je…j'ai besoin de savoir…quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? demanda-t-il avec le peu de courage qui lui restait.

Il avait besoin de se situer dans le temps. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle était restée à l'été après leur première année. A cette dispute qu'ils avaient eu après le cas de sa mère mais il espérait ….qu'il avait tort.

\- Ce que je me souviens ?

\- Oui…

Souhaitant le rabrouer pour cette question qu'elle supposait être personnel, elle se ravisa en pensant qu'il était le seul ici à pouvoir combler son amnésie. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il y avait plus entre eux. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle hésita à dire la vérité quand il lui murmura en semblant comprendre son hésitation :

\- J'essai juste de savoir ou tu en es pour combler le vide. Kate, je t'assure que tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Te faire confiance ? Je pense l'avoir fait quand je t'ai dit de ne pas ouvrir le cas de ma mère.

Le voyant baisser la tête, elle inspira en avouant excédée de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur sa vie :

\- Très bien, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est Will Sorensen.

A sa remarque, il releva les yeux et lui murmura timidement :

\- A l'hôpital ? Après la fusillade ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle agacée

Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha dans sa mémoire. Elle avait parlé du cas de sa mère, mais aussi de Sorenson…Il ne comprenait pas ou elle se situait. Après s'être disputer sur l'ouverture du dossier, il ne souvenait pas que Kate est recroisée le chemin de Will.

Le voyant complètement perdu, elle toisa du regard ,avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, et ,de poser la question qui la bouleversait depuis son entrée dans sa chambre :

\- Est-ce qu'on couche ensemble ?

\- Je…pardon ?

\- Est-ce qu'on couche ensemble? Pourquoi es-tu ici Castle ? Pourquoi dois-je te faire confiance ? Pourquoi connais-tu mon père ? Pourquoi…

\- Parce que je t'aime, la coupa-t-il en la sentant au bord de la panique face à ce flot d'interrogation

A son teint blême, ses yeux terrifiés et sa posture rigide, il sut que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle souhaitait entendre. En une fraction seconde, elle le dévisagea encore plus qu'il n'était possible.

\- Kate, je…..

\- Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? couina-t-elle désemparer

\- Je...Oui

Fermant les yeux, elle inspira plusieurs fois. Ils s'aimaient ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était censée le détester, elle était censée être avec Will. Ses mains tremblèrent, ses larmes commençaient à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les stopper et quand elle sentit la main de Rick sur la sienne, elle sursauta en arrière comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle le vit en pleurs à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur son annulaire droit. Et à cet instant…elle sentit son monde s'écrouler. Une bague….elle était mariée, elle était mariée à Rick Castle ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-elle pu dire oui à cet homme ? A ce playboy de la page six ? Comment avait-elle pu être le numéro 3 des Madame Castle ? Comment avait-elle pu….

\- Kate, écoute, je…..

\- Allez-vous-en, sanglota-t-elle comme un animal blessé.

Mon dieu, pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée coma ? Pourquoi la vie était si injuste ?

\- Kate,

\- J'ai dit dehors ! dehors ! hurla-t-elle en gémissant de douleur face à ses mouvements qui contractèrent ses muscles.

\- Calme-toi, tu vas te faire mal, pleura Rick en tentant de l'apaiser

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- Kate

\- Allez-vous en Castle !

Ces pleurs lui transpercèrent le cœur et le brisa un peu plus. Doucement, il recula en levant les mains comme un signe de reddition et lui murmura :

\- Je vais chercher les infirmières et ton père, je…

\- Allez-vous en , gémit-elle. Allez-vous en…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Pas sans toi...**

* * *

Elle avait refusé toutes les visites depuis le départ de Castle. Malgré les efforts de Rick ou de Jim pour contourner cette interdiction, les médecins avaient été clair avec eux :

\- Elle a besoin de temps. Il faut aller à son rythme. Laisser là prendre du recul face à la situation.

Prendre du recul ? Oh, il pouvait certainement le faire ou même le comprendre mais il s'agissait de Katherine Beckett.

La dernière fois qui lui avait laissé le temps et l'espace dont elle avait besoin , il s'était écoulé un été entier…un été de désillusion et de tristesse. Et à cette époque, Kate Beckett était sa meilleure amie, elle avait des sentiments pour lui….seulement aujourd'hui ? ….aujourd'hui , elle le déteste , elle ne sais pas combien ils sont extraordinaire ensemble…..aujourd'hui, elle est sa femme, et il ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre plus.

Il la connait, plus le temps passe, plus elle monte un mur entre eux qui sera bientôt infranchissable.

Alors, il avait négocié trois jours. Trois jours sans visite. Trois jours ou il accepterait de lui donner le temps qu'elle désirait. Mais après ce laps de temps, elle devrait faire face à quelqu'un. Si ce n'est pas lui, alors son père ou Lanie, mais il ne pouvait pas pas se permettre plus de temps. Sa femme était réveillée…

 **XXXXXXXX**

Pendant trois jours , Kate s'était reclue dans le mutisme. Elle hochait simplement de la tête aux questions des médecins ou des infirmières et se terrait au fond de son lit lors des séances avec le psychiatre, un certain Dr Burke que Rick avait engagé.

Malgré les efforts du médecin, qu'elle connaissait apparemment, elle refusait le dialogue.

Elle était complètement démunie et sous le choc depuis son réveil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment avait-elle pu épouser Rick Castle ? Comment avait-elle pu perdre la mémoire ? Pourquoi ….pourquoi la vie était aussi injuste.

Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas se mobiliser comme elle le désire la retranchait un peu plus dans le mutisme. Les infirmières étaient obligées de lui accomplir les gestes de conforts et de nursing, le temps que ces muscles fonctionnent correctement. Elle avait l'impression d'être impotente et invalide et elle détestait ça.

Le ventre noué, les yeux rougis, elle ne cessait de regarder l'extérieur qui donnait sur un parc arboré avec un regard vide.

Mariée…elle était mariée.

Fermant les yeux en sentant la nausée la prendre une nouvelle fois, elle gémissait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tant de choses lui manquaient encore. Elle avait encore tellement de questions mais n'osait plus demander. La première était, comment s'était déroulée l'accident dans lequel elle avait plongé dans le coma ? Etait-ce à cause de cette cicatrice au milieu de sa poitrine qu'elle avait découvert lors de la toilette avec les infirmières ?

Un tir à bout portant. Elle s'était fait abattre et cette constation lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir à part des restes de stigmates qui parsemaient son corps.

La cicatrice au niveau de son bas ventre ne lui échappa pas non plus. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas connaitre son propre corps. Malgré tous ses efforts à tenter de retrouver la mémoire, elle se réveillait toujours avec les mêmes questions sans réponses chaque matin. Que lui était-il arrivé pendant ses huit années?

Seulement aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois jours que ces visites avaient été interrompus sur ces ordres mais elle savait que Castle avait exigé que la personne de son choix viendrait quoi qui l'en coûte la rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi se prenait-il ! Elle avait le droit de rester seule si elle le désirait. Elle avait le droit de se lamenter sur son sort après avoir perdu huit années de sa vie, elle avait le droit de faire ses propres choix !

Fatiguée et irritée, elle soupira quand elle entendit le DR Shepherd entré dans sa chambre :

\- Bonjour, Me Castle

\- C'est Beckett, siffla-t-elle pour la centième fois au médecin

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

A sa question, elle tourna la tête en direction du par cet l'ignora totalement comme à chaque rencontre.

\- Vous avez de la visite aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous êtes contre l'idée d'avoir des visiteurs mais pour votre rétablissement, il va falloir commencer à retrouver une vie sociale.

\- Foutez-moi la paix

\- La colère est normale, l'incompréhension aussi. Je peux comme je vous le disais hier, vous mettre en contact avec des personnes qui ont vécu ce que vous vivez actuellement

\- Foutez-moi la paix, siffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois , les yeux noirs

Inspirant tranquillement, le médecin déposa une liste en papier sur sa table de chevet puis lui déclara :

\- La kinésithérapie va débuter aujourd'hui, par des petits exercices. Cela vous demandera beaucoup d'effort et se sera douloureux. On adaptera un traitement en fonction. Si tout se passe bien d'ici deux semaines, vous pourrez vous mobiliser à l'aide des cannes et…

\- Deux semaines ! fit-elle outrée et le cœur lourd

\- Madame Castle, vous avez….

\- C'est Beckett ! Détective Kate Beckett ! cracha-t-elle, énervée et à bout de force

\- Vous avez subi traumatisme, continua le médecin sans tenir compte une nouvelle fois de sa remarque.

Après une synthèse entre médecins et le Dr Burke, ils avaient convenu de mettre Kate devant la réalité. Son psychiatre craignait qu'elle ne se retranche et qu'elle ne fuit le problème. Il était donc convenu qu'il la nommerait par son nom de femme quelque soit sa réaction pour le moment.

\- Votre corps a besoin de temps pour récupérer. Vous êtes une miraculée

\- Tu parles, grogna-t-elle

\- Pardon ?

\- Une miraculée dans un lit complètement impotente et amnésique !

\- La rééducation avec le kiné va régler le problème de mobilité quand à l'amnésie , nous allons commencer le traitement dès le début de l'après-midi

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? dit-elle en levant les yeux en l'air avec ironie

Elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Elle se sentait seule et désemparée mais en même temps, elle refusait de voir du monde. Elle était en colère et complètement terrifiée depuis son réveil. Comment allait-elle redevenir le lieutenant Kate Beckett ? ou plutôt le capitaine Beckett ? Comment allait-elle faire face à son mari…à Castle , quand tout ce qui l'animait était de la rancœur et le seul souvenir de sa nuit avec Will….

\- Plus vous serez en contact avec des personnes que vous connaissez, plus vos chances de retrouver la mémoire seront grande, déclara le Dr Sheperd en la sortant de ses pensées. J'ai donc laissé la liste de toutes les personnes qui souhaitaient vous rendre visite et…

\- Je ne veux voir personne

\- Vous avez une heure pour faire votre choix. Une seule personne de cette liste pendant une heure de visite.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Si vous ne souhaitez pas choisir, votre mari sera la première personne à entrer. On réitérera cet exercice tous les jours, jusqu'à ouvrir les visites à tout le monde en fin de semaine.

Serrant les draps avec rage, Kate sentait sa colère culminée. Ne pouvait-elle pas rester tranquille ? Ne pouvait-elle pas choisir ce qu'elle désirait ? Ce n'était pas une enfant !

Fusillant du regard son médecin, elle le vit simplement hocher de la tête avant de sortir de la chambre pour la laisser seule face à son choix.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Le regard fixé sur les platanes à l'extérieur de sa chambre d'hôpital, Kate fulminait en se sentant traiter comme une enfant. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle de sa vie et de ne pas pouvoir prendre des décisions par elle-même .

L'heure des visites allaient bientôt démarrée, et elle sentait son estomac se noué et ses larmes réapparaître. « Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas », se répéta-t-elle comme un mandarin usé.

Elle avait envie de crier, d'hurler mais ce sentait totalement impuissante face à la situation.

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la visite qu'elle avait choisie , elle ne tourna même pas la tête et resta fixé sur ces foutus platanes.

\- Comment vas-tu chérie ? demanda d'une voix fatiguée et lasse son père en s'installant sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

\- …

\- Kathie ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, avoua les larmes aux yeux Kate sans lâcher le parc de vue

\- Le médecin dit que tu refuses les médicaments pour dormir

\- Je…..Je….

\- Oui ?

\- J'aurai préféré ne jamais me réveiller, hocqueta-t-elle en sanglotant en brisant le cœur de son père par ses paroles.

Deux ans à attendre, deux à prier un réveil de sa fille et désormais il se sentait totalement démuni face à sa détresse. Doucement, il se leva pour venir l'enlacer tendrement et lui chuchota :

\- Moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin discuter avec toi Kathiebug

\- Papa, pleura Beckett en fermant les yeux

\- Tu m'as manqué…..ma petite fille m'a manqué.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Une semaine et demi s'était déroulée depuis sa première visite. Après un plaidoyer de son père, Kate avait accepté les prises des médicaments, les séances de kiné mais à la seule et unique condition : elle pouvait choisir ou refuser ses visites.

Après moult hésitation et avec une discussion avec Rick, Jim avait accepté. Tous les deux n'étaient pas dupe, ils savaient que Beckett tenterait comme elle le pouvait d'éloigner Castle, mais son bien être primait sur les sentiments de l'écrivain.

Pendant une semaine et demi, il avait observé les gars, Lanie et Jim rendre visite tous les jours à sa femme sans pouvoir rentrer dans la chambre. Kate avait été très claire, elle ne voulait pas voir Martha, Alexis et Rick.

Attristé et blessé par la situation, Castle avait néanmoins remercié sa fille et sa mère pour leur patience. Contrairement à lui , elles comprenaient la réaction de Kate. Elles n'étaient que des étrangères pour le jeune lieutenant. Elles avaient épaulé Castle comme elle le pouvait depuis plus d'une semaine.

Kate, elle , avait fait énormément de progrès. Elle avait mit toute sa rancœur, sa colère dans sa rééducation et après plus d'une semaine et demi de kiné intensive, elle pouvait enfin se tenir debout pour des petits trajets à l'aide de cannes.

Elle n'avait posé aucune question d'ordre personnel au grand dam de Rick. Elle avait seulement demandé aux gars comment elle était devenue Capitaine ou à Lanie , si sa nouvelle vie professionnelle lui plaisait. Mais à aucun moment, elle n'avait demandé depuis combien de temps elle était mariée ou si elle était heureuse.

La seule question personnelle vint au bout de cinq jours, quand elle demanda à son père par quel genre d'accident elle avait fini dans le coma. Sans rentrer dans les détails de la naissance de Lily, Jim lui avait expliqué qu'une voiture l'avait renversé quand elle traversait avec Alexis et Lanie. Pour protéger, sa belle-fille et sans réfléchir, elle l'avait poussé hors de la chaussée et avait pris sa place.

Beckett avait hoché de la tête et avait simplement changé de sujet. Son père était complètement perdu face à ses agissements. Le médecin lui déclarait qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps pour prendre en compte la réalité, mais l'entêtement de Kate à fuir dès le premier obstacle effrayait Jim.

Elle avait une fille et elle n'en avait aucune idée. Lily méritait de connaitre sa mère. Après une semaine et demi sans la voir, la petite commençait à la réclamer à son père qui paniquait à chacune de ses demandes. Comment dire à une petite fille de deux ans que sa mère s'était enfin réveillée mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore aller la voir ?

 **XXXXXXX**

Mais aujourd'hui cela faisait une semaine et demi que Kate refusait chacune des visites de Rick ou d'un des membres de sa famille et son père commençait à perdre patience. Il s'apercevait très bien du dilemme qui devait faire rage dans la tête de sa fille. Connaitre la vérité mais sans y faire face. Elle était une détective, l'une des meilleures mais avait toujours eu du mal dans sa vie privée.

Alors aujourd'hui quand elle démarra la conversation sur sa rééducation , Jim la coupa en lui déclarant :

\- Richard est dans la salle d'attente depuis des heures.

\- Il peut rentrer chez lui

\- Chez vous, la reprit-il en la voyant baisser le regard. Il est ton mari. Il a le droit d'être prêt de toi , surtout après l'enfer qu'il a vécu pendant deux ans, tu….

\- Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui, cracha-t-elle apeurer à l'idée de devoir faire face à la réalité.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, elle avait observé l'alliance qui trônait, avant à son annulaire droit ,et qu'elle avait soigneusement retirer. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à la situation et encore moins à en discuter. Malgré toutes ses questions sur sa vie qui la taraudait, Beckett était pétrifiée. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était mariée à un playboy millionnaire, que son accident avait été causé par une voiture pour sauver la vie d'Alexis et que son corps était meurtri par des cicatrices. Toutes ces données étaient accablantes et difficile à gérer pour elle en plus de sa rééducation.

Elle avait donc fait le choix de se focaliser sur la kinésithérapie, de pouvoir retrouver son indépendance avant d'attaquer une nouvelle bataille.

L'observant la regarder d'un œil noir, Jim soupira en se grattant la nuque et lui déclara :

\- Tu agis comme une enfant bornée et égoïste.

\- Pardon ? siffla-t-elle

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Katherine. Tu agis comme si tu étais seule au monde. Et tu n'es pas seul. Tu as tous tes amis et tu as une famille

\- Je le sais !

\- Tu le sais ? Alors ou sont Martha, Alexis ou Richard ?

\- Ils ne sont pas ma famille !

Sentant toute sa patience s'envoler, Jim lui annonça sans préambule :

\- Martha t'a veillé pendant deux ans chaque matin, elle n'a pas arrêté de te parler , et bien avant ton coma, elle a été la mère que tu as perdu

\- Non, tu…

\- Alexis, …bon dieu, Kathie, tu t'es jetée devant une voiture pour cette fille ! Elle est plus que la fille de ton mari. Cette gamine a passé les deux dernières années à te faire la lecture ! Et je ne parle pas de Richard qui ressemble à une loque humaine

\- Ne me parle pas de Castle

\- Pourtant quelqu'un va devoir t'en parler, s'impatienta Jim. Ton mari n'a pas quitté ton chevet pendant ces deux dernières années et encore moins ces derniers jours, il est comme une sangsue devant ta chambre.

\- Richard Castle n'est pas mon mari. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu épousé ce…

\- Comment tu as pu ? la coupa-t-il abasourdi par ses propos. Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire une chose jeune fille, Richard Castle est le gendre rêver, il t'aime tellement que parfois sans est écrasant. Alors si tu arrêtais un peu d'agir comme une enfant, tu verrais ce qui a juste devant tes yeux. Il est plus que cet écrivain dont tu te souviens, il est ton ami, ton partenaire et ton mari. Et si tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance sur ce point, essai un peu de te faire confiance.

\- Me faire confiance ? Hoqueta-t-elle perturbée par les remontrances peu habituelles de son père.

\- Tu as toujours dit que tu n'épouserais qu'un seul homme. Que tu n'étais pas faite pour plusieurs mariages. Et c'est ce que tu as fait, Kathie….tu as épousé l'homme que tu aimais, l'homme de ta vie. Tu sais , tu ne te souviens pas de lui mais je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu l'as épousé, …..tu m'as dit que ta vie n'avait aucun sens avant lui. Que désormais ta vie s'était lui.

Fermant les yeux aux mots de son père qui lui transperçaient le cœur, elle se demandait comment avait-elle pu aimer quelqu'un à ce point ? Comment pouvait-elle aller de l'avant quand ce quelqu'un était Richard Castle ?

Sentant ses larmes coulées sur sa joue, elle renifla puis entendit la chaise de son père grincer :

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être ici….c'est lui. C'est l'homme qui n'a pas cessé un seul jour de t'aimer, celui qui t'a tenu la main même quand personne ne voulait plus y croire. C'est l'homme qui t'a tenu la main, brosser les cheveux, murmurer sans cesse des mots pendant plus de deux ans. Et il mérite tellement plus que de l'indifférence.

\- C'est trop dur papa, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour le voir près de la porte

\- Essai plus fort. Ta mère disait toujours que la vie ne donne jamais rien qu'on ne peut supporter.

\- Je…

\- Tu es en vie. Tu es en vie et tu n'es pas seule. Apprend à connaitre cette vie que tu as oublié et arrête de te terrer comme un animal blessé. Si tu veux retrouver ces huit années, laisse Richard t'aider.

Et sans un autre mot, il sortit de la chambre de sa fille en inspirant le cœur brisé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été un jour aussi dur envers elle. Même le jour elle avait ramené ce punk qui sentait le chien mouillé sur sa Hartley n'avait pas été pire. Il avait l'impression d'être un mauvais père. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, de son aide et tout ce qu'il avait fait été de la réprimander.

Inspirant en sentant son estomac se noué, il observa quelques secondes la porte close de sa fille et hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il rentrer à nouveau et s'excuser pour ses paroles ? Ou simplement la laisser réfléchir ? Il ne savait pas plus comment agir, comment faire pour aider sa fille et son gendre. Détournant le regard, il aperçut Richard assis comme toujours dans la salle d'attente , la tête entre ses mains et les épaules affaissées. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il au moins dormir ou manger ?

Il avait l'impression que Richard se noyait de jour en jour. Le réveil de Kathie aurait dû être une bénédiction, une joie à célébrer, au lieu de ça, il avait hurlé sur sa fille et observer démuni son gendre perdre pied face à la situation.

Ravalant sa peine, il partit le rejoindre avec un sourire qu'il espérait authentique et le vit relever les yeux brusquement dès son arrivée :

\- Comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle encore besoin de sa canne pour marcher ou…

\- Je l'ai un peu bousculée, avoua Jim en s'installant près de lui.

\- Bousculée ? Elle est tombée, paniqua Rick en se relevant

\- Non, Richard, calme-toi. J'ai seulement dit à ma fille d'arrêter de faire l'enfant. Espérons que sa porte ses fruits.

\- De faire l'enfant ?

\- Une semaine et demi…ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle te met à l'écart alors que…

\- Je peux attendre. Le plus important c'est sa santé

\- Non, tu ne peux pas attendre, tout comme Lily ne peut plus attendre. Kathie va devoir savoir tôt ou tard qu'elle est mère et…

\- Elle ne veut pas de moi alors de notre enfant, soupira Castle, la boule au ventre

\- Je sais, mais que se passera-t-il quand elle apprendra la vérité et qu'elle sera qu'on le lui la cacher depuis des semaines. Le médecin a dit qu'elle devait le savoir.

\- Je sais, je ne sais simplement pas quoi faire….elle n'est pas …

\- Elle n'est pas quoi ? demanda doucement Jim en sentant Rick abattu

\- Elle n'est pas la femme que j'ai épousée, elle n'est pas celle qui souhaitait un enfant….pour le moment elle est juste le détective Beckett..et elle est effrayée…..

\- Richard, je…..

\- Mr Castle ? l'interrompit une infirmière qui entrait dans la salle d'attente

Levant le regard sur la soignante, Rick se leva en cherchant du regard la chambre de Kate pour voir s'il y avait un souci et répondit:

\- Oui ?

\- Votre femme vous réclame

\- Je…Pardon ? reprit-il estomaqué alors que Jim souriait de soulagement

\- Votre femme vous réclame, Monsieur.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Je veux dire…elle a dit quoi ? déglutit Castle en dévisageant l'infirmière puis Jim

Il n'en revenait pas. Il était enfin autorisé à aller la voir ! Après une semaine et demi d'attente insupportable, de doutes, de craintes et de pleurs, il pouvait aller voir Kate ?

\- Elle m'a dit, « dîtes à Richard Castle que je l'attends ».

\- Oh

\- Je vous remercie, déclara Jim en se levant pour ajouter aussi. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas aussi butée.

\- Vous le saviez ?

\- Oh, eh bien, disons que je l'espérais, se reprit-il en voyant son gendre sourire, le cœur moins lourd.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Les paroles de son père l'avaient énormément touché. Jamais encore il ne l'avait réprimandé de la sorte. Fermant les yeux en tentant assimiler chacun des mots de Jim , Kate les ouvrit brusquement face au raclement de gorge hésitant qui résonna dans sa chambre. Là, face à elle, se trouvait Rick Castle. Ses yeux étaient cernés, sa barbe n'avait pas été rasé depuis plusieurs jours et son regard semblait…..paniquer.

\- Je….l'infirmière a dit que tu souhaitais me voir ? demanda timidement Rick ,les mains dans les poches et le regard craintif.

L'observant quelques instants, elle comprit la signification des paroles de son père. Rick Castle avait l'air apeuré et anéantie en même temps, il ne ressemblait en rien au Castle de ses souvenirs. Son air sûr de lui, son sourire de playboy et son regard taquin avait laissé place à un homme brisé qui avait l'air d'attendre…

Fronçant les sourcils à ce constat, elle le dévisagea encore quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ajoute fébrilement :

\- De toute évidence , l'infirmière s'est trompée, je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas te déranger, je vais retourner dans la salle d'attente et…

\- Restez, le coupa-t-elle en soupirant

\- Je…quoi ?

\- J'ai dit restez, déglutit-elle anxieusement en baissant le regard en triturant les draps de ses mains.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi intimider devant lui. Etais-ce à cause de cette manière totalement inconnue pour elle qu'il avait de la contempler. Il l'observait comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde et cette constation l'ébranla un peu plus.

Doucement, elle releva les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inferieure et lui murmura en le voyant complètement stupéfait devant elle :

\- Je suis prête…je vous écoute

\- Tu…Heu…. Tu es prête pour quoi ? balbutia-t-il nerveusement

\- Prête pour entendre l'histoire.

\- L'histoire ?

\- Hum….Vous savez…il y a toujours une histoire, Il y a toujours une série d'évènements qui donne un sens à chaque chose, je crois que c'est ce que vous disiez…..Alors….Je connais le début de l'histoire…la fin mais je suis prête à entendre le reste de cette histoire.

Et rien qu'avec cette simple phrase, le poids qui se situait sur les épaules de Rick Castle s'envola. Elle était prête pour l'écouter, pour une explication. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un petit pas, qu'elle n'était pas prête pour plus, pour eux…mais à cet instant, en connaissant Kate Beckett, ce petit pas qu'elle venait de faire ressemblait au monde…elle lui offrait le monde.

Souriant timidement, il s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de s'installer sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Jim et lui déclara :

\- Tu as raison, il y a toujours une histoire…alors par ou souhaites-tu que je commence ?

\- Heu….. par le commencement.

\- Le médecin a dit que pour ne pas endommagé ta guérison, je dois simplement répondre à tes questions de façon succinctes, avoua-t-il nerveusement de peur qu'elle ne se rétracte. Je…dis moi tes derniers souvenirs et avec quelques questions, je peux te donner les éléments qui te manque.

Levant les yeux au ciel, à nouveau agacer, elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'épancher sur ses souvenirs , elle avait toujours eu du mal à ses confier mais les paroles de son père résonnaient dans sa tête et elle marmonna :

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est…enfin…..

\- Dis-moi, sourit-il pour la mettre à l'aise, heureux de la voir .

Elle avait l'air tellement mieux. Elle pouvait bouger sans grimacer, ses yeux semblaient plus reposer et la façon dont elle l'observait faisait battre son cœur à mille à l'heure. Elle était époustouflante.

\- Castle, je ne pense pas que soit une bonne idée. Je…

\- Dis-moi, Kate, insista-t-il

\- Je…ok…Mes derniers souvenirs sont avec Sorenson, chuchota-t-elle honteusement en le voyant blêmir. Je me souviens de vous avoir banni du poste et ensuite….on s'est donné une nouvelle chance avec Will…Je me souviens d'avoir été avec lui avant mon réveil…..et maintenant , je... je suis mariée…à vous. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment avons-nous pu nous marier ?

\- Kate, soupira Castle en la sentant paniquer. On ne sait pas marier en quelques jours….

\- Non ?

\- Oh non…. si ça peut te rassurer , tu m'as fait attendre pendant quatre ans.

Fronçant les sourcils à sa déclaration, elle déglutit face à la suite de ses aveux :

\- Mais on était heureux….et vraiment amoureux. Je sais que tu as cette image de playboy dans la tête….mais j'ai changé, tu m'as changé, plaida-t-il, le cœur berne. On était heureux, Kate .

\- C'est juste que…..je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua-t-elle péniblement

\- Comment faire quoi ?

\- Comment être ta femme, la « Kate » que tout le monde attend. Je ne suis pas ta femme, Castle….. Je ne veux pas te blesser mais…..je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrais être à nouveau ta femme.

Déglutissant à ses mots, il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et lui chuchota :

\- Tout ce que je veux , c'est que tu ailles bien . Pour le moment seul ta rééducation compte. Le reste n'est que détail. Je ne te demande pas d'être ma femme.

\- Castle

\- Pas de pression…. On peut simplement être amis…..juste amis...mais s'il te plait, ne m'éloigne pas.

La détresse dans sa voix, dans sa posture rendit la nausée à Beckett. Comment l'homme de ses souvenirs avaient-ils pu devenir aussi loyale et attentionné. Elle avait l'impression d'être en monstre à cet instant….son père avait raison…..Rick Castle avait changé.

\- Kate ?

\- Vous pensez qu'un jour ….je pourrais me souvenir ?

\- Je l'espère.

Inspirant fortement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et chuchota :

\- Ok, …amis…..je veux bien commencer par là

\- Bien, soupira dépiter Castle.

\- Alors….il y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? sourit-elle pour alléger un peu l'ambiance pesante.

Elle se sentait plus détendue et moins sur la défensive. Les mots de Rick , son regard l'avaient en quelque sorte apaiser. Amis….ils pouvaient être amis. Elle était prête à essayer pour le moment. Son père avait raison, elle agissait comme une enfant et s'il elle souhaitait un jour récupérer ces huit années, elle devrait faire face à cette nouvelle vie…..ce qui impliquait Rick Castle et sa famille.

L'observant se tortiller à ses mots, elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

\- Castle ?

\- Heu…..avant qu'on continue, il faut que tu saches quelque chose

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…. Tu…..on a…. enfin…tu…

\- Allez Castle, je crois que le pire est derrière nous. Je veux dire qu'il y a-t-il de pire que de se réveiller amnésique et marier à toi...sans t'offenser, bien sûr.

\- Eh bien...on a une fille…on a une fille ensemble, avoua en grimaçant Rick

\- Je…pardon !

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires, je publie en coup de vents mais je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Promis la prochaine fois, je vous réponds, un à un**_.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Une fille, hocqueta-t-elle interdite et paniquer en le dévisageant

\- Ne panique pas

\- Je ne panique pas, siffla-t-elle totalement terrifier par cette nouvelle.

Pas paniquer ? Il se moquait d'elle ? Comment ne pas paniquer quand on lui annonçait qu'elle avait une fille et que ses souvenirs étaient ceux de sa soirée avec Will Sorenson ! Elle n'était pas paniquée, elle était complètement terrifiée. Après plusieurs jours de travail intensif en kiné , elle avait simplement espérer pouvoir reprendre un peu le contrôle de sa vie en étant plus autonome et désormais on lui annonçait qu'elle était mère ?

\- Kate, soupira Castle en se frottant la nuque embarrasser. Je te connais, tu paniques …et c'est normal….mais Lily réclame sa mère et il va falloir que je lui dise que tu es réveillée et…

\- Lily, le coupa-t-elle sidérée , les larmes aux yeux, devant cette nouvelle information.

Elle avait une fille….. Lily. Elle se sentait partager par tout un flot d'émotions et de questions en même temps. Quel âge avait-t-elle ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Était-elle une bonne mère ? Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Son souffle se coupait à chacune de ses respirations.

\- Lily Johanna Castle, murmura Rick, le cœur tambourinant en redoutant sa réaction.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être un peu plus diplomate dans son annonce mais plus les jours passaient et plus il se demandait comment parler de leur fille alors qu'elle ne se faisait même pas à l'idée d'être avec lui. Il se sentait tout aussi perdu et terrifié qu'elle et il commençait à perdre patience.

Les mains tremblantes, il l'observa déglutir et digérer son information avant de chuchoter, la voix rauque en triturant ses draps et le visage empli de larmes :

\- Elle a quel âge ?

\- Je…..deux ans…..elle aura deux ans, dans une semaine.

A sa déclaration, elle releva les yeux brusquement et le fixa comme interdite. Deux ans ? Elle va avoir deux ans ? Comment se pourrait-il quel est eu un enfant alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le coma ? Comment était-ce même possible.

Sentant toutes ses questions non dites et sa panique culminée, Castle l'éclaira doucement :

\- Lors de l'accident, tu étais enceinte de 7 mois.

\- Non

\- Le bébé allait bien et les médecins me disaient qu'un réveil était possible. On a attendu mais au huitième mois, une césarienne a été organisé afin d'éviter les conctractions. Lily est née, le 5 juillet 2016 à 8h32.

\- Oh mon dieu, pleura Beckett

\- Elle te ressemble tellement, renifla Rick en l'observant en larmes devant lui. Elle est tellement intelligente...elle a tes yeux et tes mimiques…quand elle me sourit, j'ai l'impression de te voir. Les gars la surnomme mini Beckett

Fermant les yeux en sentant la nausée la prendre, Kate sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son propre enfant ? Comment avait-elle pu accoucher ainsi ? Elle n'avait jamais vu Lily. Les mains devant sa bouche en sentant son estomac spasmé, elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Combien avait-elle encore oublié ?

Elle s'était mariée avec Castle et avait eu un enfant avec lui….Mon Dieu, son père avait raison, elle avait dû réellement l'aimer pour en arriver à ce stade dans une relation. Un enfant ! Bon Dieu, elle avait un enfant !

Sanglotant, elle vit Rick se lever pour venir lui apporter de l'eau . Reniflant, elle murmura d'une voix brisée :

\- On a une fille

\- Oui. Tu devrais boire quelque chose ou….

\- La cicatrice sur mon bas ventre, c'est ça alors ?

Hochant simplement de la tête pour le lui confirmer, il la vit fermer les yeux et respirer de façon anarchique. Elle semblait totalement paniquer, comme si elle revivait son SPT.

\- Kate, respire….respire

\- Ou est-elle ? …Ou est Lily ?

\- A la maison…au loft avec Alexis.

Il s'arrêta et l'observa le fixer d'une manière si douloureuse et confuse qu'il manqua une respiration. Jamais encore , il ne l'avait vu aussi démunie et perdue. Baissant son regard, il peut la voir serrer les draps de son lit comme pour avoir un point d'ancrage. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il aurait dû attendre, il aurait dû lui dire plus tard. Elle venait à peine de considérer le fait de lui donner une chance et il lui donnait une autre occasion de fuir.

Sentant sa bouche s'assécher, il déglutit et murmura :

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû attendre. Ecoute, le plus important c'est ton rétablissement. Le reste peu attendre.

Une fille ? Elle avait une fille ? Lily…son cœur battait à vive allure et elle tentait avec une énergie s'en faille à se souvenir. Comment pouvait-on oublier son propre enfant ? Quel genre de mère était-elle ? Elle devrait se souvenir de sa grossesse, de ses nausées, de ses envies nocturnes…..avait-elle eu au moins l'un de ses symptômes ?

Elle se sentait déboussoler et anéantie. Une fille…..elle avait une fille. Relevant le regard sur Castle, elle entendit qu'à demi-mot son discours et referma les yeux douloureusement.

Respire, respire, souffla-t-elle dans son esprit avant de sursauter face à la main de Rick sur la sienne. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux sur lui, elle put voir tout son désespoir, ses craintes et ses peurs. Il semblait terrorisé et inquiet. Ses doigts caressaient doucement les siens en une chaleur douce et diffuse, et elle se surprit à aimer ça.

\- Kate, ça va aller, déglutit-il en sentant ses doigts contre les siens

\- Parle moi d'elle, pleura-t-elle éreintée face à toutes les émotions qui la chamboulait

\- On peut attendre, le plus important c'est ton rétablissement et…

\- Parle moi de Lily, insista-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-il apeuré en retirant sa main de la sienne et en la laissant avec un froid instantané. Je….je dois avoir une ou deux photos sur moi, veux-tu les voir ?

Hochant simplement de la tête, elle entoura de ses bras son buste pour retrouver un peu de la chaleur perdu à l'éloignement de Castle, et l'observa retirer une image de son portefeuille avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Son regard bleu la contemplait avec tellement de crainte , qu'elle lui murmura pour tenter de l'apaiser et de refreiner ses propres battements cardiaques :

\- J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom…Lily , je veux dire.

\- Je sais…..c' … toi, qui la choisit.

\- Moi ?

\- Hum. Il était le seul prénom féminin sur ta liste.

\- On a fait une liste, déglutit-elle les yeux fixés sur cette image qu'il tenait toujours.

Mon dieu, elle était réellement arriver à ce genre de relation. A celle ou l'on se marie par amour, ou l'on fait des enfants, ou le quotidien nous submerge….elle faisait des listes avec Rick Castle !

\- Oui. Tu ne voulais pas savoir le sexe du bébé et on se chamaillait sur les prénoms

\- On se chamaillait, hein ? renifla-t-elle

\- Oui, tu es plutôt têtue, sourit-il pour la taquiner alors qu'elle levait les yeux aux ciels .Tu as donc décidé d'établir une liste pour filles et garçons, on devait les étudier et les mettre en commun le soir ou l'accident est arrivé

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle douloureusement

\- A la naissance de notre fille…..je….disons que ça m'a aidé que tu n'es mis qu'un seul nom

\- Tu aurais pu la nommer selon ta liste, rétorqua Kate en pensant à tout ce que Castle avait dû supporter

\- Ça ne semblait…pas…. Juste. Tiens, ajouta-t-il fébrilement en lui donnant la dernière photo en date de Lily.

En pleurs, elle attrapa de façon hésitante l'image que Castle lui tendit et son souffle se coupa devant le joli sourire aux yeux bleu d'une petite fille avec des ailes de fées. Elle avait les cheveux couleurs châtains et ça ressemblance avec elle était tellement frappante qu'elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes face au tsunami d'émotions qui l'emporta.

Mon dieu, il avait raison. Lily lui ressemblait tellement. Elle avait le même sourire, les mêmes cheveux. Elle avait l'impression de se voir enfant.

\- Kate, déglutit Rick nerveusement

Une fille, elle avait une fille. Comment était-ce même possible. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la maternité et désormais elle était mère ?

\- Respire, calmement, tenta Castle

\- Je….j'arrive pas à y croire, renifla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de Rick. Comment a-t-on pu avoir un enfant ?

Sa question la déstabilisa. Il n'y avait pas de colère dessous, juste une interrogation, avec tellement de peur, que Castle soupira en se grattant la nuque et lui murmura :

\- Je sais que ça peut te sembler inimaginable mais….je…..

\- Oui ?

Elle était paniquée, complètement démunie face à ce lot de révélations, mais la photo qu'elle maintenait entre ses doigts et le regard tellement abattu de Rick l'obligèrent en revoir en compte ses motivations. Elle était mariée et elle était maman. Il y avait une petite fille qui comptait sur elle désormais, et malgré toutes ses peurs, toutes ses craintes, elle ne pouvait pas nier son existence. Elle avait une fille et elle avait besoin de Rick pour comprendre et appréhender la situation désormais.

\- Dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle en le tutoyant ce qui ne lui passa pas inaperçu.

\- La Kate que je connais….celle à laquelle je me suis mariée, avec laquelle j'ai passé ses huit dernières années souhaitait plus que tout une famille

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible

\- Lily n'était pas accident. Elle a été voulu…tu la désirais tellement…je….je…

\- Oui ?

\- Kate, soupira-t-il le cœur lourd. Je sais que depuis ton réveil, tu as l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar….tu as besoin d'aide pour les différents actes quotidiens, on sait tous les deux combien tu aimes ton indépendance, tu es marié à cet écrivain qui t'a blessé et désormais tu as une fille. Je sais que c'est beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte, que tu vas avoir besoin de temps et d'espace pour te relever mais….n'éloigne pas Lily. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Elle a besoin de sa mère.

\- Elle ne me connait même pas, soupira-t-elle abattue en imaginant sa petite fille grandir auprès d'une mère dans le coma

\- Elle te connait. Depuis sa naissance, je lui parle de toi

\- Castle, ce n'est pas ….

\- Elle a dormi près de toi pendant plus d'un an et demi. Tous les jours, elle se blottissait contre ton flanc pour faire sa sieste. Son premier mot a été maman et non papa. Vous n'avez peut-être pas eu une relation normale toutes les deux mais il n'empêche pas que c'est ta fille et elle a besoin de toi, elle a besoin de sa mère.

Fermant les yeux sur sa tirade, elle déglutit douloureusement. Tous ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle pouvait y voir apparaitre sa mère, un livre à la main en train de lui lire son histoire du soir, ou avec un fouet pendant la fameuse après-midi du mercredi pour la recette au cookies entre filles…..soudainement elle se demanda si sa fille mangeait ce genre de choses ou si elle avait besoin d'une histoire pour s'endormir.

Elle se sentait dépasser et bouleverser en même temps. Comment pouvait-elle être une mère alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la situation ?

Rick, quand à lui observait silencieusement toutes les traits contrariés de son visage. Sa femme était une pure inconnue pour lui et il sentait la nausée le prendre. Comment pouvait-il être à nouveau une famille alors qu'elle se débattait sur ces émotions ? La beckett de son passé l'effrayait à un tel point qu'il se demandait s'il avait encore la force de se battre pour eux.

Ces dernières semaines, dernières années avaient été épuisantes et stressantes mais jamais dans ces rêves les plus fous, il aurait pensé que Kate se réveillerait amnésique. Il se sentait partager entre ses sentiments et sa colère. Car oui, il était en colère.

En colère contre ce stupide accident qui avait fait basculer sa vie, en colère contre l'univers, en colère contre le corps médical qui ne lui apportait pas de réponses, en colère contre Kate , contre lui…il souhaitait juste récupérer sa femme et pouvoir sentir enfin un peu de paix dans sa vie.

Inspirant fortement en l'observant toujours les clos, il ajouta d'une voix rauque et briser :

\- Prend le temps qu'il te faut. Je ne veux pas te pousser à rencontrer Lily si tu ne le désires pas.

\- Castle, ce n'est pas ça, soupira-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour le voir , droit comme un « i », le regard fixé sur elle

\- C'est quoi alors ? Tu ne peux pas faire face à la situation ? Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer qu'on est pu avoir un enfant ensemble ? Tu ne peux pas…

\- Je ne sais pas comment être une mère pour elle, le coupa-t-elle en séchant ses larmes

\- Elle a deux ans. Elle a juste besoin d'amour et de câlin. Je…je ne veux pas te forcer, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu souhaites faire à propos d'elle.

\- Ce que je souhaite faire ?

\- Elle demande à venir te voir. Ça va faire bientôt dix jours qu'elle ne t'a pas vu et ….

\- Oh, soupira-t-il en culpabilisant.

Une semaine et demi qu'elle se terrait en ne souhaitant voir personne, une semaine et demi qu'elle se lamentait encore qu'une petite fille de deux ans l'attendait. Sa culpabilité montait de seconde en seconde.

Mordillant sa lèvre inferieure, elle observa à nouveau cette petite brune aux yeux bleu qui souriait à l'objectif. Comment sa vie avait pu basculer ainsi ? Marier et avec une famille. Inspirant fortement, elle murmura d'une voix mal assurer :

\- Demain

\- Demain ? reprit surpris Rick en ne comprenant pas le sens de ses propos

\- Emmène-là demain

\- Je….tu es sûre

\- Oui….. je ne sais pas comment être sa mère ou comment agir avec toi. Tout est si….déstabilisant mais tu as raison ….ce n'est qu'une enfant.

\- Je…merci

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la remerciait. Merci, de laisser entrer Lily dans sa vie ? Merci de ne pas ériger un mur plus haut que le mont blanc ? Merci de faire un effort….

\- Mais…ne le prend pas mal…..mais j'ai besoin de temps pour le reste, avoua-t-elle hésitante

\- Le reste ?

\- Ce truc de famille…..notre mariage…j'ai besoin de temps. Je ne te connais pas…..enfin cette nouvelle version de toi met inconnue et j'ai besoin….. de temps.

\- Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra, déglutit Rick en ayant l'impression de revenir du temps de son tir.

Elle le regardait avec la même crainte, la même hésitation qu'à l'époque. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle n'avait aucun sentiment à son égard et à cet instant, il su que la Kate Beckett qu'il avait épousé était partit. Il devrait faire face avec le détective Beckett, il devrait mettre à nouveau ses sentiments à l'arrière et il ne savait pas s'il en était capable dorénavant.

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour l'attente. C'est la course entre le stage, mes révisions, les vacances des enfants et le rhume de la semaine dernière. Sans compter sur la gastro de mon ainé. Le chapitre est donc plus court et j'espère avoir le temps d'en écrire davantage cette semaine.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. L'image d'une petite fille brune avait obnubilé toutes ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était maman. Elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines à s'angoisser pour un mariage dont elle ne se souvenait pas et elle se trouvait désormais terrifier à l'idée d'être mère.

Les yeux cernés, le cœur tambourinant, elle observa une nouvelle fois l'heure sur la pendule dans la chambre en entendant Lanie la sermonner :

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, ta fille est un amour

\- Ma fille est une inconnue pour moi

\- Ah toi, d'arranger ça, assura son amie en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Tu as une seconde chance, sweety. Une chance de connaitre cette adorable petite fille qui fait chavirer notre cœur depuis sa naissance. Lily est un amour et tu vas pouvoir le découvrir par toi-même

\- Et si…..elle ne m'aimait pas , chuchota Kate , la boule au ventre en pensant à toutes les raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit

\- Pas possible. Cette gamine s'accroche à toi depuis sa naissance. Castle n'a pas arrêté de l'emmener près de toi, de lui parler de toi. Elle faisait toutes ses siestes près de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas très sain , grimaça Kate

\- Hum….Castle était l'ombre de lui-même. Il passait tout son temps près de toi, à te parler, à te supplier de te réveiller, avoua Lanie en tentant de plaider pour la cause de Rick. Tu veux que je te dise, tu as trouvé la perle rare. Tu as un mari vraiment formidable.

Elle était passée plutôt par le loft, ce matin, avant de rejoindre Beckett. Elle avait pu discuter avec Castle qui lui avait expliquer l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Kate. Amis…simplement des amis. Et la métisse avait pu voir toute l'étendue de son désarroi et de sa peine. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi amoureux et dévoué. Après deux ans d'attente, sa femme se réveillait pour le repousser sans ménagement.

Même si Lanie avait tenté d'apaiser Rick en lui parlant des différentes possibilités pour que sa mémoire revienne, elle avait bien ressenti son scepticisme et aussi une forme de résiliation dans ses propos.

Alors ce matin, le maquillage à la main pour tenter d'atténuer les cernes de Kate, elle essayait de faire attendre raison à sa meilleure amie en lui avouant tout ce que Rick avait fait pour elle :

\- Il te lisait des livres

\- Des livres ? répéta curieusement Beckett qui avait dû mal à voir Rick Castle faire ce genre de chose

\- Tous les derniers Nikki Heat et certains de James Patterson

\- Tous les derniers Nikki Heat ? s'estomaqua-t-elle

\- Oui, sweety

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

\- Oh, tu as inspiré beaucoup cet homme.

\- Oh mon dieu

\- Ils sont géniaux. Il allie avec maîtrise l'art du crime et de la romance.

\- La romance ? Quelle romance ?

\- Entre Nikki et Jameson Rook, répondit Lanie comme si c'était évident.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire une seule page de cette saga qui lui était consacré. Elle se souvenait juste que Castle lui avait octroyé le nom d'une Strip-teaseuse et que son alter égo était selon l'auteur maligne mais assez garce .

Mais les propos de son amie l'angoissèrent. Une saga…..il avait écrit une saga sur elle et avait même inventer une romance entre leurs alter égo. Déglutissant, à cette pensée, elle se demanda si cette romance était écrite sur des faits réels.

\- Et je dois dire, ajouta Lanie sans se rendre compte du teint blême de Kate, que ces deux-là sont chauds comme la braise. La page 105 de son premier livre m'a pratiquement donné un orgasme.

\- Du sexe ! Il a écrit une scène de sexe !

\- Une ? Chérie, je t'ai dit qu'il t'avait écrit une saga !

\- Oh mon dieu, soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas de relation avec lui. Elle avait toujours tenue à ce que sa vie privée reste privée et désormais elle devait être à la une de tous les tabloïds et même son intimité était exposée dans ces romans. Le ventre noué, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu épouser Rick Castle ? Comment avait-elle pu aimer cet homme ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'écris Castle dans ces romans n'a rien à voir avec la vraie vie

\- Comment le sais-tu, gémit Beckett , toujours les yeux clos et la tête entre ses mains

\- Parce que tu me l'as dit. Tu m'as toujours dit que la réalité surpassait la fiction…..et puis Castle t'aime tellement qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose

\- La réalité dépasse la fiction ? Mais tu as dit que cette scène de sexe t'avait presque donné un orgasme ? déglutit-elle en relevant le regard sur son amie tout sourire

\- Oui, alors imagine comme je suis jalouse

\- Lanie !

\- Quoi ? rit la métisse. Ton mari est un vrai étalon!

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est organisme, la taquina-t-elle. D'ailleurs, après deux ans de coma , tu n'as pas envie de...

\- Je te jure que si tu finis cette phrase, je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux, la coupa Kate, horrifiée à l'idée de penser à Castle de cette manière là

 **XXXXXXXXX**

\- Richard arrête donc de t'agiter, le réprimanda pour la cinquième fois Martha en apercevant son fils faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne suis pas agité, bougonna-t-il anxieusement.

\- Katherine va adorer Lily

\- Hum

\- Quoi ? tu en doutes ?

Levant les yeux sur sa mère, il se frotta la nuque tout en murmurant :

\- Ce n'est plus la femme que j'ai épousé

\- Sottise !Elle a un peu perdu la mémoire mais…

\- Un peu ? Elle m'a carrément oublié. Elle a oublié à quel point nous étions amoureux, à quel moins nous étions extraordinaire ensemble

\- A toi de lui le rappeler, chéri, tenta Martha qui le sentait de plus en plus démuni depuis le réveil de Kate.

A la remarque de sa mère, il soupira et baissa honteusement la tête. Lui le rappeler ? Par moment, il se disait que c'était possible, qu'il pouvait aisément refaire tomber ce mur qui protégeait le cœur de sa femme mais à d'autres moments, il avait l'impression que c'était impossible. Il se sentait fatiguer d'avance. Comment devait-il réagir quand l'amour de sa vie ne se souvenait plus de lui et le repoussait de toutes ses forces ?

\- Richard, ne me dit pas que tu ne veux même pas essayer ? déglutit sa mère en le voyant tergiverser devant elle

\- Pour le moment seul sa santé m'importe et le bien être de Lily.

\- Richard, tu….

\- Si Kate accepte Lily se sera un bon point

\- Ne dis pas des balivernes. Katherine va adorer Lily et dans quelques temps, elle se souviendra de toutes ces années.

\- Hum…je ne sais pas. J'ai discuté avec son médecin et étudier les différents cas qui se rapprochait de la situation de Kate et les chances qu'elle se remémore des souvenirs sont infimes voir même impossible.

\- Alors quoi tu veux abandonner ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui nous a tous pousser à y croire encore, que c'est toi qui t'es battu pour elle pendant deux ans et maintenant qu'elle est réveillée , tu vas laisser une petite amnésie se mettre entre vous deux ?

\- Une petite amnésie ? cracha-t-il vexé et éreinté. Ma femme ne se souvient pas de moi ! Elle est de nouveau ce flic froid et rigide qui veut à tout prix éloigner les autres d'elle. Je ne dis pas que j'abandonne mais j'ai besoin de temps. Je…..

\- Papa ? l'interrompit Lily qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Alexis en haut des escaliers

\- Oui, cacahuète j'arrive

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée

\- Si elle l'est ! s'agaça Castle qui en avait marre des réprimandes des uns et des autres.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- Alors dis-moi, tu as mis ta plus belle robe, Lilybug, sourit Jim en contemplant avec tendresse sa petite fille dans les bras de Richard à l'hôpital

\- Maman est réveillée ! s'exclama innocemment la petite de toutes ses dents

\- Oui, maman est réveillée, chuchota Rick en lui embrassant la joue.

Il avait passé sa matinée à lui expliquer que sa maman était réveillée et qu'elle souhaitait la voir. Avec des mots simples, il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre la nouvelle situation en espérant que la petite du haut de ses deux ans assimile ses propos.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu passais si tôt, je vais attendre à la cafétéria, suggéra le patriarche à son gendre tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite fille

\- Lily était impatiente de voir Kate

\- Elle a bien raison et je suis sûr que maman est impatiente de te voir

\- Oui ! sourit la petite en observant les couloirs blancs qui menaient tout droit à la chambre de sa mère.

Anxieusement Rick, la cala un peu plus contre lui en espérant que Beckett ne la repousse pas. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait redouté cette confrontation jusqu'aux premières heures du matin. Quelle réaction Kate allait-elle avoir ? Comment Lily réagirait devant sa mère réveillée ? il tentait de calmer son stress en se disant que tout irait bien mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que Beckett pouvait ne pas réagir comme il le désirait.

D'un tendre baiser, il caressa le dos de sa fille tout en humant son odeur de vanille, avant de déclarer à son beau-père :

\- Vous devriez venir avec nous

\- Non, c'est un temps pour tous les trois. Vous méritez un peu de temps en famille

\- Vous faites partit de cette famille, d'ailleurs vous êtes la seule personne de cette famille dont Kate se souvient, soupira , la boule au ventre, Castle.

\- Richard… je suis certain que Kathie se souviendra de toi, tenta Jim en sentant son beau-fils à fleur de peau.

\- Hum…..ça y est , on y est, prête cacahuète ? déglutit Rick en montrant du regard la chambre de Kate à sa fille

\- Prête ! prête !

\- Je repasserais dans une heure, sourit Jim. Embrasse maman pour moi, d'accord, Lilybug ?

\- Oui papi !...allez papa !

\- Je crois qu'elle est impatiente

\- Oui, soupira en souriant Castle avant de frapper trois petits coups à la porte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fermant les yeux en inspirant calmement , Kate se répétait inlassablement depuis le départ de Lanie, qu'elle devait se calmer. Il s'agissait juste d'une petite fille de deux ans, elle pouvait y faire face. Elle avait l'habitude d'être confronter à des criminels muti-récidiviste ce n'était pas une gamine qui allait l'effrayer ?

Insufflant à nouveau de l'air, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer face aux trois coups à la porte. Il était là…..avec elle…..elle se sentait paniquer et pas du tout prête à y faire face. Ouvrant les yeux avec un air apeuré, elle vit la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

\- Respire, respire, marmonna-t-elle la boule au ventre avant que son souffle se coupe devant la vue qu'elle avait.

Là, à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait Rick Castle avec une petite brunette aux yeux bleus dans les bras. La petite tenait fermement le cou de son père et l'observait sans rien dire.

Déglutissant, Kate sentit son cœur se gonfler face à cette petite fille qui lui ressemblait tant.

\- Hey, ça va ? murmura craintivement Castle qui avait peur de trop pousser

\- Oui, hocqueta Beckett en sentant des larmes arrivées.

Mon dieu, qu'elle était belle. Avec sa robe jaune à pois blanc et sa petite veste assortie, Lily était à croquée.

\- Regarde cacahuète , maman est réveillée, déglutit Castle en pensant ne jamais voir ce moment arriver

Contemplant sans un mot sa mère, Lily sursauta quand elle vit Kate se réinstaller un peu mieux dans son lit pour l'accueillir.

\- Hey, doucement, chérie

\- Maman bouge, chuchota la petite sans lâcher des yeux sa mère

\- Oui, maman bouge, elle est réveillée tu te souviens ?

Hochant simplement de la tête, sans lâcher l'étreinte réconfortante de son père, Lily cacha son visage dans le cou de Rick qui lui caressa le dos.

\- Allons voir maman de plus prêt, tenta-t-il en s'approchant de Kate pour venir s'installer sur la chaise près de son lit.

Séchant une larme qui avait passé la barrière de ses yeux, Beckett renifla en sentant à nouveaux ses émotions à fleur de peau. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que la petite fille qui se trouvait dans les bras de Rick Castle et qui ressemblait à un vrai petit ange était sa fille.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle releva les yeux de Lily pour tomber sur Rick qui l'observait. Il tenait toujours avec tendresse leur fille mais il était comme en attente de quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils pour étudier son comportement, elle le vit resserrer ses bras autour du corps de Lily comme si il tentait par cette action, surement inconsciente ,de la protéger.

Légèrement blesser par le peu de confiance qu'il semblait lui accorder au sujet de sa réaction envers Lily, Kate sentit à nouveaux les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment tout ceci pouvait-il être aussi difficile ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un peu de paix depuis son réveil ?

Les mains légèrement tremblantes , elle se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance et murmura d'une voix rauque empli d'émotions :

\- Hey, Lily

Mon dieu, que c'était dur de prononcer simplement cette phrase. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac se nouait de plus en plus, que ses yeux s'embuèrent de plus en plus et qu'à contrario, son coeur se gonflait de plus en plus grâce à cette petite fille. Maman, elle était maman.

Au son de la voix de sa mère, la petite releva le visage et sourit à Rick en lui déclarant :

\- Maman parle !

\- Ben oui que maman parle, ricana son père, le coeur noué par toutes les émotions qui le transperçaient. Et toi, pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas. Tu montres à maman comme tu es une grande fille ? tenta-t-il en sentant que Kate était terrifiée mais en attente d'un geste de sa part

\- Oui

Souriant toujours, la petite se réinstalla sur les genoux de son père en faisant face à Beckett et l'étudia quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. A ses mimiques, Kate inspira fortement face à la similitude de ses actions avec sa fille. Elle avait l'impression de se voir devant son tableau blanc face à une énigme.

\- Coucou maman

\- Coucou…..Lily, répondit Kate en refrénant un sanglot pour ne pas effrayer la petite.

Maman, elle l'appelait maman. Toute cette histoire était surréaliste.

\- Maman.. beaucoup….beaucoup….do'mi…..comme la belle au bois …..comment papa ?

\- La belle au bois dormant, cacahuète, déglutit Castle

\- Oui, comme... ça, assura la petite en contemplant sa mère.

\- Je sais …et je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour me réveiller, chuchota péniblement Beckett devant le regard innocent de sa fille

\- pas g'ave, papa là…..hein papa ?

\- Oui, Cacahuète, papa était là.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily était restée une bonne partie de l'après-midi auprès de Kate. Si la petite restait encore réticente envers Beckett, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui parler et à lui montrer les dessins qu'elle créait pendant que Castle et Jim conversaient dans la chambre.

Kate, elle , n'avait quitté que très rarement sa fille des yeux. Elle était totalement sous le charme de cette petite mini-elle.

Mais après plus de trois heures à rester dans une chambre d'hôpital, la petite montrait des signes de fatigue et commençait à s'agiter. Ne souhaitant pas trop pousser le premier jour, Rick avait préféré la ramener au loft en promettant à Kate tout comme à Lily de revenir le lendemain.

Hochant la tête péniblement, Beckett sentit son cœur se briser en voyant sa fille s'éloigner. à lui demandant de ne pas se rendormir Comment pouvait-elle être aussi attaché à quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps ? Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Cette petite fille venait de capturer son cœur avec ses sourires, ses rires et ses mots. Kate n'avait qu'une hâte , pouvoir sortir de cet établissement afin de profiter un maximum de Lily. Connaitre tout de cette petite merveille.

Elle se sentait encore mal à l'aise sur la conduite à tenir. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants, mais Lily lui donnait l'envie d'essayer. Elle voulait réellement pouvoir être un jour la mère qu'elle méritait.

Soupirant en voyant sa fille lui faire un coucou de la main, elle entendit Rick lui déclarer d'un air penaud :

\- Je suis sûr que d'ici demain, elle voudra monter sur le lit pour un câlin

\- C'est bon…je comprend, sourit contrite Kate en ne souhaitant faire culpabiliser personne mais le cœur serré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir embrasser la petite

Hochant de la tête, Castle s'approcha d'elle , la petite dans ses bras et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de chuchoter :

\- Merci

\- Pour…quoi ? déglutit-elle devant cette odeur de menthe poivré qui lui retourna le cœur

Son baiser brûlait encore sur sa peau. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre juste avec ce simple geste. Hésitante et intimider par sa proximité, elle le contempla lui rétorquer doucement :

\- Pour cette après-midi

\- Merci à toi, déglutit Kate en le voyant faire trois pas en arrière pour reprendre sa distance, avant de saluer son père

\- Jusqu'à demain ?

\- A demain, Castle, sourit Beckett en se souvenant de cette réplique

\- A demain, Kate.

Et sans un autre mot, il sortit de la chambre avec sa fille sous le bras ;qui déclara tout sourire :

\- A 'main, maman !

\- A demain Lily.

La porte se referma en laissant derrière elle un grand vide sur Kate. Le ventre noué, elle ferma les yeux en sanglotant avant d'entendre son père se lever et lui chuchoter :

\- Ça va aller, Kathie...ça va aller, chérie.

Et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle pouvait y croire. Ça irait….elle n'avait aucun autre choix car aujourd'hui, elle avait une fille…elle avait Lily.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Trois semaines , plus tard .**

C''est le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres, avec Lily dans les bras, que Rick arrivait vers la chambre de Kate.

Depuis trois semaines, Beckett semblait faire des progrès de jour en jour. Elle se mobilisait dorénavant toute seule et avait de moins en moins besoin d'aide. Seuls les gestes pour monter les bras étaient encore difficile à accomplir tout comme marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, mais à part ça, la kiné se passait à merveille et elle semblait de plus en plus forte chaque jour.

Sa relation avec Lily était aussi beaucoup plus tendre. La petite allait et venait auprès de sa mère sans hésitation dorénavant même si elle gardait toujours son père en vue.

Kate, elle , se sentait un peu plus à l'aise dans ces gestes envers la petite et adorait passer ces après-midi auprès d'elle à faire des coloriages ou à lui lire des histoires.

C'est donc ravi et un peu moins soucieux, que Castle s'aventura dans l'hôpital avant d'être stopper au coin du couloir par le médecin de Kate :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Castle

\- Bonjour docteur, sourit Rick en tenant toujours Lily dans les bras

\- Je viens juste de voir votre femme

\- Un souci ?

\- Oh, non aucun, au contraire. Je viens de lui donner l'autorisation de sortie.

\- Pardon ? fit pris de court Rick

\- Dans trois jours, elle pourra sortir de l'hôpital et avec une bonne kiné, je pense que dans un mois ou deux, si elle le souhaite, elle pourra reprendre le travail. Elle aura toujours besoin d'une aide psychologique cependant.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu prématuré après deux de coma ? s'inquiéta Castle

\- Mme Castle est une force de la nature. Vous devriez voir les efforts qu'elle prodigue dans chaque séance de Kinésithérapie. Sortir d'ici, lui donnera l'impression d'avancer. Elle en a besoin, d'ailleurs elle en est ravie.

\- Ravie ?

\- Oui. Je vous laisse la rejoindre, sourit gentiment le médecin avant de laisser Rick au milieu du couloir complètement pris au dépourvu.

Rentrer ? Elle allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison ? Au loft avec lui et Lily ? Lily allait enfin vivre avec sa mère ? Ils allaient enfin reformer une famille ?

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Kate rentrait à la maison. IL était surpris mais tellement ravi qu'il se mit à sourire d'un air béat. Ces trois dernières semaines, Beckett avait été beaucoup plus ouverte avec lui. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus à l'idée d'être en couple avec lui alors la voir revenir à la maison pourrait peut-être accentuer les choses.

Heureux, il embrassa la joue de sa fille tout en rejoignant la chambre de Kate avant de se stopper devant la discussion qu'il entendait derrière la porte :

\- Tu plaisantes, là , Kathie ?

\- Non. Il est hors de question que je vive avec Castle chez lui

\- Chez vous, rectifia Jim démuni

\- Chez lui. Il est une chose de sourire et d'être cordiale , il en est une autre de vivre avec lui.

\- C'est ton mari et le père de ta fille.

\- Je le sais ! Mais je ne suis pas prête. Si tu ne veux pas que je viennes chez toi, j'irai seule chez moi.

\- Ne soit pas stupide. Tu as vendu ton appartement, il y a des années et le médecin a dit que tu sortais à la seule condition de ne pas être seule

\- J'irai chez Lanie, alors, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Et Lily ? Tu ne veux pas apprendre à la connaitre ? tu ne veux pas être présente au coucher de la petite ou pour son bain ? Tu as déjà tellement manquer de choses

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, cracha-t-elle. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je ne connais pas ma fille! Si je fais tous ces efforts, c'est pour elle. Si je me lève, chaque matin, c'est pour elle. Je ne sais pas si cette chose entre Castle et moi va fonctionner, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je ne suis pas prête de jouer à Mme Castle pour le moment!

\- Tu...

\- Tu rentres à la maison, les interrompit Rick, furieux et fatigué en entrant dans la chambre avec un regard noir. Tu rentres à la maison , il est hors de question que tu ailles chez Lanie ou ton père.

* * *

 _ **C'est réellement la course.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée pour cette attente. j'essai de faire au mieux.**_

 _ **En attendant, je tenais à tous et toutes vous remercier pour votre patience et pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur.**_

 _ **A très vite, je l'espère.**_

 _ **PS: loulou, je serais flatter d'avoir une affiche pour cette histoire.**_


	7. Chapter 7

\- Je te demande pardon ? répéta-t-elle hébéter devant l'air autoritaire et sans appel de Rick Castle

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise, siffla-t-il excéder et à bout de nerfs.

Depuis le réveil de Kate, il avait tenté de rester calme et d'être compréhensif face à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa femme. Il avait gardé ses distances malgré ses sentiments, il avait souri quand il avait simplement envie de pleurer, il lui avait donné de l'espace quand elle l'avait repoussé mais désormais il ne pouvait plus se taire.

Il était fatigué, énervé et frustré face à toute cette situation. Les médecins lui avaient déclaré maintes et maintes fois que les chances pour que Beckett retrouve la mémoire pouvait être en grande partit augmenter si elle se trouvait dans un endroit familier. Et le loft était cet endroit, il était sa maison et il était désormais hors de question qu'il remette en cause sa guérison devant son entêtement à fuir ses problèmes.

Depuis presque désormais trois semaines et demi , il avait laissé Alexis et Martha en dehors de cette chambre mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à se demander s'il avait eu raison d'aller dans le sens de Kate.

Il connaissait sa femme, quand elle avait peur, elle paniquait et fuyait. Si autrefois, il lui avait laissé le temps et l'espace qu'elle réclamait au détriment de ses sentiments, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le même luxe. Aujourd'hui, il avait une petite fille qui comptait sur lui et qui avait besoin de sa mère et il avait aussi Alexis qui culpabilisait énormément pour l'accident.

Il était donc temps qu'il se batte pour ses enfants même si cela voulait dire éloigner Beckett un peu plus.

\- Je vais aller prendre Lilybug pour un chocolat chaud, s'enquit Jim en se levant devant l'air glacial de la pièce

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de…

\- Merci Jim, la coupa Rick en s'approchant de son beau-père pour lui donner Lily . Tu vas aller avec grand-père un moment cacahuète

\- Papa fâché ? demanda la petite en observant les traits tirés de son père et le regard meurtrier de sa mère à son égard

\- Non papa n'est pas fâché. Il veut juste discuter avec maman

\- Moi au..ssi

\- Tu pourras le faire après. Promis, sourit Castle en embrassant sa joue.

\- Allez Lilybug, allons boire ce chocolat chaud, souffla Jim en ouvrant la porte et en s'éloignant le cœur en berne face à cette tête de mule de fille.

Fermant la porte derrière le père de Kate, Rick inspira plusieurs fois pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs quand il entendit la voix de Beckett qui lui glaça le sang :

\- Pour qui te prends-tu pour me dicter ma conduite

\- Pour ton mari

\- Tu n'es pas mon….

\- Je suis ton mari !... même si l'idée d'être en couple avec moi te déplait tellement que tu as dû retirer ton alliance du doigt, siffla-t-il contrarier en observant sa main droite.

Depuis son réveil et l'annonce de leur relation, il avait vu la bague qui ornait fièrement son annulaire droit depuis des années disparaitre un beau matin. S'il n'avait rien dit à l'époque malgré toute la peine et les questions que ce simple geste démontrait à son égard, il ne pouvait plus se taire désormais. Plus les jours passaient et plus Beckett l'éloignait.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à être ta femme, siffla tout aussi énerver Kate face à cette situation.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi excéder, pourquoi il pensait avoir une quelconque autorité sur ces décisions et pourquoi tout le monde la traitait comme une petite fille. Elle était amnésique, oui, mais pas impotente !

\- Oh, ça je l'ai bien compris et je ne te demande pas d'agir en tant que telle. Mais on a une fille ensemble. Une fille ! et il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre le temps qu'il te faut pour digérer la nouvelle quand chaque seconde compte pour ton rétablissement.

\- Je…..

\- Les médecins, les anciens patients, tous affirment que tu dois être confronter à ton quotidien. ET je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais JE suis ton quotidien, tout comme le loft ou Alexis et mère. Tu ne veux pas être ma femme, bien, mais tu vas retourner à la maison auprès de ta famille et de ta fille. Je dormirais dans la chambre d'amis, je te laisserais en paix mais il est hors de question que je te laisse encore t'éloigner. Lily te réclame tous les jours et après deux ans, elle mérite un peu plus de considération.

\- Comment peux-tu….

\- Comment je peux quoi Kate ? Comment je peux demander à ma femme de rentrer à la maison ? Comment je peux te demander de penser à notre fille ? soupira-t-il déçu et démuni. Tu ne te souviens pas de nous, je le comprends mais…tu ne m'aurais pas épousé si tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi, tu ne m'aurais pas épousé si tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Alors s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance, rentre avec nous au loft, apprend à connaitre Lily et si dans quelques semaines, quand tu auras retrouvé toutes tes forces, tu ne veux toujours pas vivre avec nous, je ne te pousserais pas.

Déglutissant devant sa tirade, elle baissa le regard sur sa main droite ou trônait à son réveil une magnifique alliance ainsi qu'une bague de fiançailles. Castle avait raison, elle ne l'aurait pas épousé sans sentiment. Déboussoler et à fleur de peau, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en pesant le pour et le contre de sa demande quand elle l'entendit murmurer faiblement :

\- Ce n'est pas une tentative pour te reconquérir. Je veux juste…je veux juste être certain qu'on aura mis toutes les chances de ton côté pour ton rétablissement. Je…si tu veux partir dans quelques semaines, je ne me battrais pas avec toi.

Il avait l'air tellement démuni. Le regard au sol, les épaules affaissées et les mains dans les poches, que Kate déglutit douloureusement face à l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Fermant les yeux, elle chuchota anxieusement :

\- D'accord

\- D'accord ? répéta-t-il confus et surpris en relevant le regard sur elle

\- D'accord mais si je veux partir dans quelques semaines

\- Je te laisserais, la coupa Rick, les yeux rougis en pensant qu'elle le ferait .

Elle partirait…..il le savait. Dès qu'elle aurait repris des forces, il devra la laisser partir. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi injuste avec lui ?

\- Et pour Lily ? ajouta Kate en souhaitant mettre toutes les cartes sur la table

\- Lily ?

\- Si….. je pars….me laisseras-tu la voir ?

\- Tu es sa mère, bien sûr que tu pourras la voir. Je ne sais pas comment on fera et « si » on le fera mais…..si tu décides qu'on n'est pas assez, que je ne suis pas assez, Lily n'a pas à souffrir de tout ça. On fera les choses correctement, avoua Castle, le cœur brisé.

\- Bien

\- Bien.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

C'est donc un brin anxieuxe, qu'elle se retrouvait en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre en attente de Castle pour sa sortie.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Elle allait devoir aller vivre au loft, devoir apprendre à ne plus vivre seule et à faire certainement des concessions, mais surtout devoir faire face à tout ce qu'elle avait oublié.

Fermant les yeux en sentant son estomac se noué d'anticipation, elle repensa à la visite d'Alexis et de Martha la veille au soir quand Rick lui avait suggéré de leur faire face maintenant plutôt que le lendemain.

Si elle n'avait pas été très enthousiaste au début, les voir avait été un électrochoc. La petite rouquine aux yeux bleus de ces souvenirs ,était devenue une magnifique jeune femme qui étudiait à Columbia. Elle avait pu aussi voir toute la détresse et la tristesse d'Alexis qui culpabilisait encore énormément pour l'accident.

La jeune fille avait dû s'excuser un bon nombre de fois malgré les protestations de Kate et les yeux larmoyants de Rick.

Beckett savait que l'accident qui l'avait mené au coma avait été causé à cause d'une voiture qui avait faillit percuter Alexis et qu'elle s'était donc interposé pour sauver la vie de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche et qu'elle découvrit ce sont toutes les répercussions que cet acte avait eu sur cette famille.

Alexis avait culpabilisé pendant les huit dernières années pour le coma de Kate et culpabilisait dorénavant pour son amnésie.

Rick, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à Beckett pour avoir tenté de sauver la vie de sa fille.

Quant à Martha, les traits des années avaient fait son œuvre et on pouvait aisément voir la fatigue et l'inquiétude jonchés son visage.

Kate n'avait jamais pris en compte la détresse de cette famille. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à ses replier sur elle-même sans penser aux répercussions sur autrui. Si nier l'évidence avait été facile ses derniers jours, le fait d'être confronter à tout ça, à dû lui faire admettre qu'elle avait désormais une famille…une famille qui avait attendu son réveil depuis des années et qu'elle avait fait souffrir par la suite.

La boule au ventre, elle inspira une nouvelle fois pour tenter de calmer le stress qui culminait depuis plusieurs minutes , quand une voix incertaine et intimidé la sortie de ses songes :

\- Hey…..tu es prête ?

Se retournant, elle trouva Castle à la porte de sa chambre, les deux mains dans les poches, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull en cachemire bleu qui faisait ressortir son regard azur.

D'un simple hochement de tête, elle s'avança vers le lit fébrilement pour prendre son sac de voyage quand elle se stoppa devant la main de Rick sur la sienne :

\- Je vais le faire

\- Tu es sûre, déglutit-elle en sentant des frissons dans son dos rien qu'à l'effleurement de sa peau contre la sienne

\- Tu ne vas pas me priver du peu de virilité que j'ai…..n'est-ce pas Beckett ? Sourit-il pour la taquiner.

Lui non plus n'avait pas dormit la nuit. Il avait passé son temps, à se tourner et à se retourner, en se demandant qui c'était une bonne chose qu'il pousse Kate à venir cohabiter avec eux si elle ne le désirait pas. Il avait aussi redouté sa réaction ce matin.

Mais quand il l'avait vu, debout en face de la fenêtre, avec son jean noir et sa chemise blanche, il avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était vivante et elle allait enfin sortir de cet hôpital. Après deux ans à prier tous les dieux de cette terre, à chercher les meilleures spécialistes, sa femme était réveillée et vivante.

\- Si c'est simplement pour ton égo, je veux bien te laisser les sacs à porter, sourit timidement Kate en éloignant sa main de la sienne.

Quand la chaleur de sa main disparu, Rick déglutit. Il avait une telle envie de la prendre dans les bras, de humer son odeur, de pouvoir…. ;pouvoir simplement par un contact physique se rendre compte qu'elle était là…..vivante. Il avait serré cette main tous les jours depuis deux ans et désormais il avait l'impression que même ce simple contact lui était refusé.

Ne voulant pas la pousser et créer des frictions avant son retour à domicile, il prit de nouveau sur lui, et lui demanda en relevant ses derniers mots :

\- Heu…les sacs ?

\- Déjà …fatigué, Castle ?

\- Non, non…c'est juste qu'en disant les sacs, tu en suggères un bon nombre. Pour être certain, de combien de sacs parle-t-on ? demanda-t-il en se tournant pour découvrir quatre autres sacs près de sa penderie.

\- Apparemment, tu es encore plus une fashion victime que moi. Deux ans dans le coma, a porté des pyjamas et je me retrouve avec une tonne de vêtement

\- Oh….je voulais simplement que tu sois à l'aise….et il y a aussi tous les produits de beauté, avoua-t-il penaud, en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Au regard qu'il lança vers les sacs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait une nouvelle fois blessé. Cet homme avait été là pendant plus de deux ans, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne maque de rien et elle venait juste d'admettre qu'il en avait trop fait. Soupirant, en se sentant gauche et maladroite avec lui, elle déglutit avant de lui avouer timidement :

\- Castle….je sais que j'aurai du te le dire depuis longtemps mais …merci

\- Merci ? ….Pourquoi ? fit-il surpris en l'observant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure nerveusement

\- Pour ….avoir été là pendant deux ans. Mon père m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. Alors….merci.

Souriant devant sa mine intimidée, il hocha simplement la tête en répondant avant d'être interrompu :

\- Toujours

\- Mme Castle ?

L'arrivé de l'infirmière coupa leur échange, et c'est mal à l'aise avec ce patronyme que Kate avait encore du mal à répondre , qu'elle murmura :

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous dépose vos effets personnels. Vous y retrouverez certains papiers.

\- Bien, merci, déglutit Beckett en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour découvrir ces effets personnels avant de froncer les sourcils. Heu….Excusez-moi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il n'y avait pas une bague avec une chaine ?

Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait pas cessé de se demander ou était passé la chaine et la bague de sa mère. Elle avait supposé qu'ils avaient dû la lui retirer au moment de l'accident et qu'elle les retrouveraient à sa sortie de l'hôpital, mais devant l'enveloppe pratiquement vite qu'elle avait sous les mains, elle en déduit qu'elle avait au tort :

\- Heu….selon le listing, vous n'êtes pas entrée …

\- Tu ne les portais pas lors de l'accident , l'interrompit Rick en montrant d'un signe de la tête reconnaissant à l'infirmière qui se chargerait de lui expliquer .

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que la bague pouvait lui manquer. Elle l'avait retiré depuis des années maintenant et il en avait même oublié que Kate ignorait tout ce que ceci comportait. Le meurtre de sa mère…

\- Je….tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il s'agit de l'alliance de ma mère et je ne la quitte jamais, alors…

\- L'alliance ainsi que la chaine se trouve dans ton coffre à bijou au loft, la coupa Rick en observant l'infirmière sortir de la pièce pour leur laisser de l'intimité

\- Je….je ne portais pas la bague, murmura-t-elle perplexe en baissant le regard au sol.

Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas la bague ? Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, pensa-t-elle.

\- Kate, soupira Rick en se rendant compte de toutes les conversations qu'il n'avait pas encore eue, de toutes les choses qui lui manquaient.

Il n'avait pas pris conscience de toutes les choses qu'elle avait oublié. Et la résolution du meurtre de sa mère en faisait partie, tout comme la mort de Montgomery. Sentant son estomac se noué à l'idée de la blesser une nouvelle fois avec un flot d'information, il tenta de répondre à ses questions en gagnant un peu de temps :

\- Tu ne portes plus la bague de ta mère. Tu n'en as plus besoin…..je…..on va rentrer et je t'expliquerais tout à la maison

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin ? pourquoi ?

\- Viens, on va rentrer et…

\- Pourquoi Castle ? le coupa-t-elle paniquer à l'idée de ne pas savoir.

Elle ne retirait jamais la bague de sa mère. Elle était ce qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdue. C'était ce qui la définissait, ce pourquoi elle était flic, ce pourquoi elle se battait. Alors pourquoi la retirer, pourquoi la…

\- Tu as résolu son meurtre, la coupa dans ses pensées Rick, en se dandinant mal à l'aise

\- Je…quoi ?

\- L'assassin de ta mère…tu l'as trouvée….enfin on l'a trouvé. C'est fini, Kate. L'assassin de ta mère a été condamné et justice lui a été rendue.

\- Je…j'y suis arrivée, hoqueta-t-elle en pleurs, une main sur la bouche en sentant son ventre se noué et la nausée la prendre

\- Oui, déglutit Rick devant l'intensité de son regard.

Il aurait souhaité la prendre dans ses bras et l'aider à assimiler ses mots, par ses gestes, ses caresses, ses baisers, mais la façon avec laquelle elle recula d'un pas le fit revoir ses intentions. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes avec lui, elle supportait à peine sa présence alors la prendre dans ses bras n'était pas négociable malgré son envie ou son désir.

Fermant les yeux en sentant les larmes lui monter lui aussi aux yeux, il tenta de chasser au loin sa tristesse. Sa femme lui manquait….énormément. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour son réveil puisse être aussi douloureux. Finalement, une Kate amnésique pouvait être pire qu'une Kate dans le coma. Son toucher, son odeur lui manquaient. Il avait l'impression d'être un paria pour elle.

Soupirant, il releva le regard sur elle pour la découvrir en larmes, les mains autour de son buste comme pour se protéger. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus à ce constat.

\- On devrait y aller, Lily va nous attendre

\- Qui ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qui a tué ma mère ? sanglota Beckett qui avait l'impression de perdre un peu plus de son identité à cet instant.

Comment pouvait-on lui enlever encore un peu plus d'elle à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus se connaitre. Elle avait résolu le meurtre de sa mère, elle s'était mariée et avait construit une famille…comment avait-elle pu arriver jusque-là ?

\- Rentrons, je …..je t'expliquerais tout à la maison.

\- Mais, je…

\- A la maison, Kate, inspira Rick en lui prenant son sac sans la lâcher du regard.

Inspirant fortement, elle renifla en l'observant quelques secondes. A la maison…..elle allait rentrer à la maison. Avançant de quelques pas, elle se stoppa à quelques pas de lui. Levant les yeux devant la différence de taille, elle le contempla avant de lui murmurer :

\- Qui ?

\- Kate, tu…le sénateur William Braken, soupira-t-il vaincu face à l'intensité de son regard. Je sais que tu dois avoir une tonne de questions, et je te promets d'y répondre mais pas ici….pas maintenant…s'il-te-plait , plaida-t-il en la contemplant baisser les yeux au sol.

Attendre…encore. Elle avait envie de dire non. De connaitre toute l'histoire, mais au ton qu'il employa, elle comprit que cette histoire n'était pas une de celle que l'on conte dans une chambre d'hôpital. Inspirant pour tenter ses larmes, elle chuchota désemparer :

\- Tu connais vraiment tout de moi ?

\- Je…oui…..comme tu connais …connaissais tout de moi, déglutit Rick en sentant cette délicieuse odeur de cerise qui lui brisa un peu plus le cœur.

Il suffirait d'un seul geste pour simplement la toucher, pour simplement être prêt d'elle. Pourtant, toujours sur la retenue, il l'observa simplement et l'entendit murmurer timidement :

\- Merci

\- Pour ?

\- Être là malgré….tout ce qui se passe. Merci Castle.

Elle savait qu'il prenait énormément sur lui pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle le voyait dans ses postures, dans ses gestes, dans ses regards , dans toutes ses attentions depuis son réveil. Il agissait comme un ami, comme un mari, comme…si elle était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui donner ce qu'il avait perdu, ne pourrait pas être la personne qu'il désirait mais à cet instant, elle devait le remercier.

Déglutissant, Rick murmura sans bouger pour ne pas briser le moment :

\- Toujours

\- Toujours ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

\- Toujours Kate. Je serais toujours là.

\- -….

\- Allez, rentrons à la maison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 .**

* * *

Debout devant le taxi qui l'avait ramené au loft, il y a quelques secondes, Kate observait sans un mot l'immeuble qui la surplombait pendant que Rick déchargeait le véhicule anxieusement.

Le trajet de l'hôpital jusqu'à la maison s'était fait calmement, Kate avait souri, répondu cordialement à chacune de ses questions malgré son stress qui augmentait de secondes en secondes à l'idée de devoir faire face à tout ce qu'elle avait oublié.

Elle était heureuse et soulagée de quitter cette chambre au mur blanc et si impersonnelle pour retrouver l'air frais de Manhattan. Mais, elle redoutait d'avoir le même sentiment d'inconfort dans ce loft, dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

Déglutissant en se demandant comment toute cette nouvelle vie allait se dérouler, elle sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Rick qui lui déclara :

\- On y va ?

Hochant simplement de la tête, elle inspira avant de s'avancer vers Castle pour l'aider avec les sacs mais ce dernier recula d'un pas en lui murmurant :

\- Mon plaisir

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle en le suivant doucement tout en contemplant ces lieux d'un œil nouveau.

Tout respirait le luxe, elle se demandait pourquoi tout ceci la dérangeait alors qu'avant elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait l'impression d'être oppressé devant toute cette richesse. C'était si loin de son monde à elle.

Quand Edouardo, le concierge s'approcha avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Beckett fronça les sourcils alors que ce dernier lui déclara :

\- Madame Castle , c'est un plaisir de vous voir

\- …Merci, répondit-elle timidement en baissant les yeux

\- Monsieur Castle, laissez-moi prendre vos bagages

\- Merci Edouardo.

Déposant les valises près du majordome, Rick posa tendrement sa main sur le bas du dos de Beckett pour l'inciter à avancer ,mais cette dernière surprise, se figea à ce rapprochement et douloureusement, il retira sa main en balbutiant :

\- Désolé….je..l'habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, déglutit-elle en se sentant gauche et mal à l'aise.

Rentrant dans l'ascenseur, elle l'observa garder une présence respectable avec elle et elle se sentit encore plus confuse. Comment allaient-ils arriver à retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Comment pouvaient-ils surmonter ça?

Soupirant, en contemplant les étages défilés, elle demanda à Rick pour tenter d'alléger l'ambiance :

\- Alors…..hum…tu es riche, c'est bien ça ?

Souriant à cette réplique qu'il avait déjà entendu lors de leur premier week-end en amoureux, il lui répondit l'air de rien :

\- Pas autant que James Patterson, mais on n'a pas à se plaindre

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure gênée par le sous-entendu du « nous » à sa déclaration, elle se demanda à quoi devait ressembler sa vie avec lui. Faisait-il compte commun ? ou avait-elle gardé son indépendance financière…..et si oui, comment faisait-elle pour payer le loyer de cet appartement ?

Perdu devant un nouveau flot de questions, elle en sortie par la sortie de Rick de l'ascenseur qui lui demanda :

\- C'est bon tu es prête ?

\- Oui…. ; enfin non…...attend, s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement en observant cette porte rouge en face d'elle

\- Un souci ?

\- Tu n'as pas organisé de fête ou…un truc dans le genre

\- Heu….non. Tu aurais voulu ? rétorqua Castle , inquiet en ne la voyant pas réagir. Je suis désolé, j'ai pensé que tu voulais simplement te retrouver en famille.

\- Castle, c'est parfait, avoua-t-elle soulager en inspirant fortement comme si elle avait été en apnée depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'il est encore temps, je peux appeler les gars, Lanie et….

\- Non, non…..un peu d'intimité, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin

\- Sûre ?

\- Ne me le fais pas répéter une seconde fois ou je te tire une balle entre les deux yeux, sourit-elle , les mains dans les poches légèrement intimidée.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas pousser ma chance, rit Rick , heureux de leur joute verbale.

Ils n'avaient pas discuté avec aussi peu de tension depuis tellement de temps qu'une simple phrase de Kate, un simple geste pouvaient égayer sa journée. Le cœur gonflé d'amour pour cette femme, il la contempla quelques secondes se dandiner maladroitement devant lui, les mains dans ses poches et les yeux au sol avant de lui déclarer gentiment :

\- Allez, allons-y, Lily t'attend de pied ferme.

Et sans un autre mot de sa part, il ouvrit la porte du loft, d'une main tremblante en songeant qu'après plus de deux ans, sa femme rentrait à la maison.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, que c'était même dans une autre vie, qu'un matin , elle s'était levée en lui disant « à tout à l'heure »…

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Se frottant les yeux en baillant, dans son bas de pyjama noir et son tee-shirt blanc, Rick tentait de se réveiller après avoir découvert qu'il se trouvait seul dans son lit._

 _Il était seulement huit heures du matin et il avait espéré pouvoir dormir un peu plus ce matin, mais malgré son congé maternité , Kate Beckett était décidée à se lever aux aurores malgré ses huit mois de grossesse._

 _Les yeux à peine ouvert, il percuta un fauteuil du salon et maugréa dans sa barbe avant de se stopper dans ses jérémiades pour observer curieusement sa femme._

 _Assise sur un tabouret de l'îlot central, devant son décaféiné, elle mangeait avec envie un cornichon trempé dans ce qui semblerait être du beurre de cacahuète, grimaçant devant cette vue, il l'entendit lui dire comme si de rien n'était :_

 _\- Tu es tombé du lit, Babe ?_

 _\- Heu….. non…..mais toi , tu as du te cogner la tête , gémit-il en l'observant recommencer son manège_

 _\- Hum…quoi ?_

 _\- Kate….tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Heu…..non que je juge tes goûts alimentaire mais là, chérie…si je peux me permettre , c'est…._ _écœurant_

 _\- Dixit celui qui mange une omelette avec du chocolat._

 _\- Oui mais…._

 _\- Tu sais quoi, en y réfléchissant bien , je suis sûre que mes goûts culinaire plus que précaire en ce moment son dû à ce mini toi qui pousse en moi, rétorqua-t-elle en terminant son cornichon avant de boire son café sous le regard dégoutté mais intrigué de Rick._

 _\- Tu crois ?_

 _\- J'en suis certaine._

 _\- Cool. Cosmo va donc adorer ma guimauvelette_

 _\- Arrête donc d'appeler notre enfant ainsi et il est hors de question que tu le nourrisses avec ….des œufs au chocolat, sourit-elle en se levant doucement pour laver sa tasse avant de venir le rejoindre pour l'enlacer tendrement_

 _\- Et les chamallows, n'oublis pas les chamalows, Beckett, sourit Rick toujours ravi de tenir sa femme dans ses bras._

 _Malgré le début de son huitième mois de grossesse, Kate était rayonnante. La grossesse lui allait à ravir et élançaient encore un plus sa silhouette. Rick ne se laissait pas de la contempler avec amour et émerveillement._

 _Souriant à sa remarque, elle se leva sur ses orteils pour atteindre doucement ses lèvres et lui murmura :_

 _\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et dis-moi bonjour, plutôt._

 _\- Bonjour, Madame Castle, susurra Rick en posant sa bouche sur la sienne._

 _\- Bonjour, Monsieur Castle, chuchota-t-elle en accentuant le baiser avant de s'éloigner en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir._

 **Fin du Flashback.**

C'était l'un des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de Kate. Sa fille était venue la chercher, elle s'était donc préparée et avait promis de revenir pour le déjeuner. Son sourire avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant l'appel de Martha quelques heures plus tard, pour l'avertir de l'accident.

\- Maman ! s'écria la petite Castle en se levant du canapé à tout allure pour venir enlacer les jambes de sa mère totalement surprise.

\- Hey….Lily, déglutit Beckett qui avait encore du mal à agir avec elle.

Observant les alentours en caressant le dos de sa fille, elle aperçut Martha et Alexis au salon qui se levaient pour venir les rejoindre et son père près de la cuisine.

Arquant un sourcil devant ce constat, elle murmura à Rick qui était juste derrière elle :

\- En toute intimité, hein ? Tu as invité mon père ?

\- Je n'ai pas menti. Simplement la famille, rétorqua-t-il en levant les épaules nonchalamment alors que son cœur se gonflait face à sa révélation.

La famille…il englobait son père dedans. Jim faisait parti de la famille de Castle. Émue, elle allait dire merci quand les bras réconfortants de Martha l'encerclèrent :

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Katherine

\- Merci Martha

\- Gram's ! rit Lily prise en sandwich entre le corps de sa mère et celui de sa grand-mère

\- Ma faute, Kiddo, sourit, les larmes aux yeux la matriarche en contemplant enfin le tableau qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Sa belle-fille était rentrée à la maison….enfin.

\- Hey….je suis contente que tu sois de retour, avoua timidement Alexis en restant sur la réserve avec elle.

Depuis l'accident, elle n'avait eu de cesse de culpabiliser. Elle aurait dû être à la place de Kate, elle n'aurait pas enlevé l'amour de sa vie à son père ou une mère pour Lily. Mais malgré le réveil de Beckett, elle s'en voulait toujours énormément pour toutes les répercussions que cet accident avait engendré à toute sa famille.

Désormais, elle ne savait plus comment agir avec sa belle-mère.

\- Merci, Alexis, répondit poliment Kate alors que Lily tendait ses bras

\- Por'te maman ! por'te !

\- Lily , maman ne peut pas te….

\- Laisse, viens là toi, sourit Kate en serrant les dents juste pour s'agenouiller à hauteur de sa fille. Maman va faire un câlin.

\- Doucement, Kate, s'inquiéta Castle qui savait qu'elle n'avait pas pleinement récupérer de son coma et que certains gestes lui étaient encore difficile.

\- Chut ! papa ! maman câlin, sourit de toutes ces dents la petite en serrant fort sa mère

\- Oui, chut ! Castle, déglutit Beckett face à cet élan de tendresse qui la prit de court

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Debout devant la commode de la chambre de Rick, Kate observait en silence les lieux. Elle était revenue au loft, i peine une heure et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Avec prévenance, Castle lui avait suggéré d'aller se reposer avec l'aide de Lily qui n'arrêtait pas de contempler sa mère depuis son retour.

Assise au milieu du lit, son doudou contre sa poitrine, elle regardait sa mère observer avec beaucoup d'intérêt toutes les photos qui se trouvaient dans ce lieu inconnu pour elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, les épaules affaissées, elle se rendait compte de tout ce qu'elle avait oublié. Son histoire avec Rick et sa fille. Devant elle, jonchait des dizaines de photos sur un tableau ou toute la famille Castle était mis en avant avec elle.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa en souriant tristement à une image de Lily âgée à peine de quelques jours, allongées sur le buste de sa mère. On aurait dit que mère et fille dormait paisiblement. La photo aurait été magnifique si Kate en avait un souvenir.

Déglutissant, en observant une autre photo de Rick et elle tout sourire près d'une plage, elle sortie de ses songes par le raclement d'une gorge.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Kathiebug ? demanda son père en entrant timidement dans cette chambre qui lui était inconnu.

Castle avait eu la bonne idée de convier son beau-père à la venue de Beckett au loft. Il espérait que Kate y trouve un peu de réconfort et d'apaisement.

Jim lui était heureux de pouvoir être là mais la tristesse dans le regard, le sourire de sa fille ,lui donnait mal au ventre. Il s'apercevait bien tout comme Rick que Kate tentait de faire bonne figure et d'être poli avec Martha, Alexis et même Lily.

Elle se trouvait plonger totalement dans un monde qui lui était inconnu et elle semblait tellement …..mélancolique que Castle n'osa pas proposer son aide de peur de la voir fuir avec Jim à la moindre occasion.

Alors avec beaucoup de pudeur, il s'était simplement retiré de l'équation en proposant à son beau-père d'aider Kate à ranger ses affaires pendant qu'il faisait un brin de rangement.

\- Tu veux me border, papa ? sourit Beckett , les mains tremblantes dans les poches en se retournant pour voir son père la contempler

\- Ce serait un privilège, jeune fille

\- Je pense….que je peux me débrouiller

\- Maman dodo ? demanda Lily en prenant sa sucette

\- Pas tout de suite. Tu veux faire dodo, Lily ? s'inquiéta Kate en la voyant bailler

A quelle heure dormait une enfant de cet âge ? Devait-elle faire une sieste ? Ou la laisser éveiller ? Paniquer à l'idée devoir prendre en charge la petite, elle vit son père venir à son secours :

\- LilyBug, papa a mis Cendrillon dans le salon

\- Cend'illon ?

\- Oui. Tu veux aller le voir ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama tout sourire la petite en descendant doucement du lit avant de se stopper. Maman ? Venir ?

\- Maman va discuter un peu avec grand-père. Elle viendra plus tard, concéda Jim en sentant sa fille perdue devant toutes ces photos qui lui étaient inconnues

\- D'acc'ord…..

Avec un dernier sourire, elle sortie de la pièce en traînant son doudou au sol et Jim referma la porte soigneusement en contemplant Kate devant lui. Sa fille si forte et si indépendante, semblait totalement accablée à cet instant, comme si tout le poids du monde tenait sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'elle prenait énormément sur elle pour ne pas courir alors doucement il lui avoua pour entamer la conversation :

\- Elle me rappelle tellement toi à ton âge

\- Hum, concéda Kate en observant une autre photo de Lily sur la commode.

Le fait de se retrouver dans le loft, dans la chambre de Rick entourer de tous ses souvenirs et de sa fille serra un peu plus le cœur de Beckett. Elle se demandait si un jour elle serait à la hauteur de toutes les attentes des uns et des autres, si elle pourrait se remémorer ses huit années.

Soupirant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle vit son père s'approcher d'elle en étudiant les mêmes photos et lui déclarer :

\- Je sais que toutes ses images doivent un peu plus te frustrer mais si tu as des questions, des interrogations, je suis là….comme Richard.

\- Je sais, soupira Kate en prenant un cadre photo qui représentait sa photo de mariage.

\- Dis-moi, Kathie, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois en la voyant au bord des larmes

\- C'est juste que c'est surréaliste…Je suis mariée...j'ai une famille...je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne me reconnais plus.

\- Tu es toujours la même. Richard a juste permis à t'aider à faire la paix avec une partie de toi.

\- Une partie de moi ?

\- Hum…tu es plus ouverte, plus souriante…..j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma fille avant …..avant le décès de ta mère.

Déglutissant devant cette information, elle reposa la photo sur la commode et murmura :

\- Castle m'a dit qu'on avait trouvé son assassin

\- C'est vrai…..je ne sais pas ce qui peut vous arrêtez quand vous êtes ensemble.

\- Une amnésie, peut-être ? soupira-t-elle en observant une nouvelle fois la chambre.

\- Tu….

\- Je sais qu'il y a une chance que je retrouve la mémoire mais …..si je ne le faisais pas, papa?

\- Kathie, ne soit pas …..

\- Papa, pleura-t-elle complètement abattue. Si je ne me souvenais plus jamais…..qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Tu reprendras le cours de ta vie. Ses huit années perdues sont celle qui ont définie la personne que tu étais devenues mais elles ne sont pas celle qui définira qui tu veux être vraiment.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment être une mère, renifla-t-elle. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est être flic

\- Tu apprendras comme tout le monde

\- Et…Castle…Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec Castle ?

\- Kathie, on n'en ai pas encore là et…..

\- Je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Je veux juste…je veux juste que ce cauchemar se stoppe. Je le vois dans chacun de ces regards, dans chacun de ces gestes...il est tellement...amoureux de moi, papa que ça m'effraie. J'essaie vraiment, j'essaie vraiment de me souvenir de lui ...de nous...mais et si...et si je ne me souvenais jamais? Qu'est qu'on fera? Qu'est-ce que je ferais?

\- Alors tu apprendras à le connaitre, assura Jim en venant enlacer sa fille tendrement

\- Par moment…je me demande pourquoi je me suis réveillée, renifla-t-elle paniquer dans le cou de son père.

A sa dernière phrase, le cœur de Rick manqua un battement. Tapis dans l'ombre à côté de la porte qui s'était mal refermé, il sentit le gouffre de ces dernières semaines s'ouvrir un peu plus face à la tristesse de sa femme.

\- Il n'avait eu aucune intention d'écouter à la porte, il était simplement venu proposer son aide finalement après un énième sermon de sa mère, mais quand il entendit les mots de Kate, il s'était arrêter dans son élan « . Si je ne me souvenais plus jamais…..qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? …. je me demande pourquoi je me suis réveillée »

* * *

 ** _Sandie59: Elle est paniquée mais elle va s'ouvrir peu à peu. Dans le prochain chapitre, on fera un petit saut dans le temps pour découvrir la vie trois, histoire d'avancer_**

 ** _Julie91: dès le prochain chapitre , on passe à la vitesse supérieure._**

 ** _Mariaulemen84: au prochain chap?_**

 ** _chrisfancaskett : elle est tête de mule mais elle est surtout appeurée._**

 ** _laetitaflw: oui, il va falloir prendre ses marques à trois_**

 ** _Pau974: J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour cette histoire. On va y aller par pallier, le prochain étant: la vie à trois_**

 ** _blodi52: Rick va séduire Beckett...doucement mais surement_**

 ** _ben40550: Merci!_**

 ** _Emma11: Alors...voici la suite_**

 ** _Guest: pas de demming ou de josh...mais peut-être un dentiste? lol_**

 ** _Torontosun: merci beaucoup._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9.**

* * *

Debout devant la bibliothèque de Rick, Kate observait en silence le nombre de livres qu'il avait écrit, en caressant du bout des doigts presque pieusement chacun de ses derniers sans les déloger.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle avait rejoint Castle au loft et elle commençait tout doucement à prendre ses marques. Elle avait situé ou se trouvait ses affaires dans la penderie, ou les couverts étaient disposées dans la cuisine et quel était le rythme de vie de Lily.

Mais malgré toutes ses petites choses, elle n'avait pas encore déclenché un seul souvenir à son plus grand désarroi. Alors cette après-midi, après avoir couché Lily pour la sieste avec l'aide de Rick, elle était venue vagabonder dans son bureau en espérant titiller sa mémoire.

Toute cette histoire l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle pouvait voir dans les regards de Rick à quel point il l'aimait, dans chacune des photos exposées au loft à quel point, elle l'avait aimé, Lily et leur mariage en étaient la preuve alors pourquoi sa tête refusait de s'en souvenir !

Fatiguée, les yeux cernés à force de pleurer silencieusement la nuit, elle déglutissait devant la saga des Nikki Heat. Huit livres…il avait écrit huit livres sur elle, huit putains de livres ! Derrick Storm n'avait jamais eu cet honneur. Inspirant, en caressant fébrilement le premier tome des doigts, elle se demanda si elle aimerait Nikki autant que Derrick.

\- Une envie de lecture ? demanda Castle, les mains dans les poches à l'entrée de son propre bureau en la voyant froncer les sourcils devant ses ouvrages.

Il avait couché Lily avec l'aide de Kate puis était partit à la cuisine boire un café afin de lui laisser un peu d'espace. Il ne voulait pas trop la presser. Il sentait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards qu'elle essayait…vraiment mais que tout ceci devenait de plus en plus dure pour elle. Il avait envie de la prendre dans les bras pour la rassurer, pour lui montrer que quoi qu'il advienne, il sera là mais son amnésie, son désir de vouloir partir si jamais elle ne se souvenait pas et les mots qu'elle avait échangé avec son père deux jours auparavant le refrénait.

Il se sentait éreinté et désabusé par toute cette situation. Sa femme était réveillée, était présente avec lui dans le loft sauf que…..sa femme n'était pas sa femme.

Les yeux rougis, il avait inspiré en observant son café avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de la rejoindre :

\- Oh..je …non.désolé, tu veux écrire ? Je vais aller…

\- Kate, détends-toi, sourit-il, le cœur lourd en la voyant toujours paniquer à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal.

Il souhaitait qu'elle se sente à l'aise, qu'elle se sente chez elle. Qu'elle ne se sente pas contrite autour de lui .

\- Je…je voulais voir si ces livres déclencheraient quelque chose, avoua-t-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux

\- Le médecin a dit qu'il faudrait du temps

\- Je sais…je sais…..mais deux ans…je crois que tu as assez attendu, que Lily a assez attendu…et…

\- Je t'attendrais une vie entière s'il le fallait, la coupa-t-il en la voyant déglutir devant lui. Mais….pour le moment ce qui compte c'est ton rétablissement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon quant à Lily…elle est déjà contente que tu sois là. Ça suffit pour le moment.

L'observant fatiguée et à bout de nerfs face à toute cette situation, il entra doucement dans le bureau pour venir la rejoindre et lui murmura pour tenter d'apaiser ses peurs :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te ferait du bien ?

\- Non, soupira Kate

\- Un bain

\- Un bain ? répéta-t-elle incrédule en le dévisageant

\- Hum…un bain avec un bon verre de vin et…

\- Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, c'est un peu tôt pour boire

\- Il n'est jamais assez tôt pour un bon rouge, sourit-il avant de s'éloigner pour atteindre un livre sur l'étagère d'en face. Et un bon livre, je crois que tu n'as pas démarré la saga des Nikki Heat ?

\- Combien de livres as-tu ?

\- Dans la saga ? Ou dans la bibliothèque….

\- En double, le coupa-t-elle. Toute la saga des Nikki Heat, des storms…est en double. En fait chacun de tes romans sont en double , je savais que tu avais un égo démesuré mais de là…

\- Tes romans, la coupa-t-il amusé en voyant qu'elle le taquinait

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand on a emménagé, tu as apporté tes romans….je ne les ai pas en double, c'est simplement que as très bon goût, Beckett… On dirait que mon égo n'est pas si démesuré, hein ?

\- Ne te flatte pas non, plus, sourit-elle en le rejoignant pour découvrir sa collection de roman

\- Pas besoin, ta bibliothèque le fait bien assez pour moi. Regarde tous ces bons livres !

\- Ah, ah très drôle, ronchonna Kate en prenant le premier Nikki Heat tout en contemplant d'un air songeur la couverture.

Elle n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Elle avait dans les mains , le premier Niiki Heat….d'il y a huit ans. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, ses souvenirs, son angoisse à l'idée de la publication du roman qui aurait dû intervenir dans quelques jours dans sa mémoire, des mots de Rick à l'époque « plutôt maligne mais assez garce.. »

\- Le premier a été classé dans le top 10 pendant plus de six mois, chuchota Rick en sentant son odeur de cerise lui titiller les narines

Elle était près trop près. Elle semblait tellement perdue, tellement fragile mais tellement belle à cet instant, qu'il déglutit en la contemplant.

\- Hum…et….est-ce que je les ai aimé ? murmura-t-elle timidement

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? dois-je te rappeler à quel point, tu es fan ? Sérieux, tu as aimé « pas de fury en enfer », alors Nikki Heat est le saint graal à côté.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Kate en observant toujours la couverture. Ou avais-je la tête ? …..Alors…je suis plutôt maligne et assez garce, hein ? osa-t-elle demander, la boule au ventre.

Elle souhaitait savoir à quel point ses livres étaient tirés de la réalité. Jusqu'à quel point la fiction s'est mêlée à la réalité. Elle espérait qu'à travers ses livres des souvenirs se déclencheraient. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle vit Rick la contempler quelques secondes, avant de lui sourire tendrement et lui rétorquer :

\- Elle est extraordinaire….tu es extraordinaire.

Déglutissant devant l'intensité de son regard, de ses mots, elle baissa les yeux sur le livre avant de murmurer :

\- Je pense que je vais aller débuter ce chef-d'œuvre.

\- Prends ton temps, chuchota Castle qui tentait de garder ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas l'étreindre et la faire fuir.

\- Je…oui….à tout à l'heure

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Assise sur le tapis au milieu du salon, Kate s'étirait doucement avant sa séance de Kiné. Lily s'était réveillée de la sieste, il y a quelques minutes et s'était installée près de sa mère en tentant d'imiter ses gestes sous le regard amusé de Rick à la cuisine.

\- Ça..maman ?

\- Oui, Lily, sourit Beckett en la voyant lever les bras au ciel comme elle.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir une nouvelle sportive dans la famille, rit Castle émerveiller par la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux

\- Tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre aussi

\- Moi ? Oh non merci, ce genre de sport ne m'attire pas

\- Ce genre de sport ? Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un sport qui t'attire ? souffla Kate ne sentant une douleur dans le dos l'irradier.

Le moindre mouvement ou geste pouvait par moment la clouer sur place. Le médecin lui avait indiquer que ce genre de douleur pouvait être fréquente dans ce genre cas mais qu'il s'estomperait avec de la kiné et du temps.

\- Oh, il y a bien un sport que j'affectionne et tu sais quoi, il est en tandem

\- Ah oui, inspira-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa remarque suggestive

\- Hum. D'ailleurs c'était notre sport préféré…des heures et des heures d'entraînements…intensifs mais ô combien relaxant par la suite.

A l'intonation de sa voix, son regard posé sur elle , elle comprit enfin le sens de ses mots. Rougissante à l'idée d'être avec Castle dans ce genre de position, elle déglutit en l'entendant lui rétorquer :

\- Tu veux qu'on reprenne l'entrainement ensemble ?

\- Je…..tu…, s'estomaqua-t-elle en posant tendrement ses mains sur les oreilles de Lily. Tu parles de sexe devant notre fille ! murmura-t-elle outrée

\- Sexe ? qui parle de…oh, sourit-il pour la taquiner. Je te parlais de course à pied, tu sais ce sport que tu exerces depuis tes quinze ans ? Mais Beckett….si tu veux préfère qu'on…

\- Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-elle rouge de honte alors que la sonnerie de la porte retentit dans le loft. S'il te plaît , tais-toi

\- Comme tu veux, ricana Castle en allant ouvrir. Mais je suis quand même outré, je ne te pensais pas si coquine.

\- Co'ine maman ?

\- Castle !

 **XXXXXXXX**

Assise sur le sol du bureau, elle coloriait tout en observant son père marmonner en direction du salon. Le kiné était venu pour démarrer les premières séances avec Kate depuis une heure et Rick maugréait dans sa barbe tout en observant la scène.

Beckett était allongée sur le sol, toute suante, le débardeur légèrement relevé et se laissait manipuler par David qui lui étirait le bras afin de soulager la pression.

\- Doucement, il ne faut pas aller trop vite

\- Dans combien de temps pourrais-je récupérer ? demanda-t-elle haletante alors qu'il soulevait ses jambes pour éviter certainement des crampes

\- Oh, je pense qu'à cette allure dans un mois ou deux tout sera rentrer dans l'ordre

\- Deux mois !

\- Mme Castle, vous…

\- Appelez, moi , Kate…..ou Beckett, ronchonna-t-elle en le voyant sourire à sa demande

\- Kate, vous sortez de deux ans de coma, votre corps à besoin de temps

\- Et moi, j'ai besoin de reprendre ma vie en main. Je suis détective, je ne peux pas me permettre de me prélasser toute la journée

\- Rien ne vous empêche de retourner au travail dans quelques jours, assura ce dernier en faisant hérisser les poils de Rick

\- Mais le médecin a dit que…

\- Vous pouvez certainement éviter le terrain, non ?

\- Heu…oui, je suppose…je suis capitaine maintenant, alors….surement, réfléchit Beckett alors que David déposait les jambes de Kate au sol, en laissant ces mains un peu trop longtemps au goût de Rick

\- On va intensifier nos séances. Je vous verrais, trois fois par semaines et on avisera dans deux semaines.

\- Hum…..d'accord, soupira-t-elle en grimaçant

\- Doucement. Les exercices vont vous donner des courbatures et accentuer certaines douleurs. Du repos, un bain et des massages sont efficaces.

\- Je sais

\- Voulez-vous que j'ajoute des massages à nos séances, j'ai une formation de….

Avant que ce jeune kiné termine sa question, Castle attrapa Lily et lui indiqua que maman avait terminé.Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait menacer. Peut-être parce que cet homme avait plus touché sa femme que lui les deux dernières années , ou parce qu'il lui rappelait un peu trop l'ex de Beckett. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas du tout d'accord pour que ce David pose les mains sur sa femme. .

\- Maman !

\- Hey…Lily, souffla avec difficulté Kate qui avait du mal à s'en remettre

Elle avait réellement mal de partout. Cette idée de massage était plus que tentant à cet instant-là. Tout son corps la brulait et la tirait, elle avait l'impression d'être une grand-mère après un marathon. Soupirant en poussant quelques mèches de cheveux, elle vit Rick arriver et déclarer :

\- Hey, cette vagabonde m'a coupé l'herbe sur le pied

\- Ce n'est pas grave , on avait fini, sourit Kate en voyant Lily s'allonger pour commencer des exercices d'étirements

\- Sûr ?

\- Certain, ajouta David en tendant la main à sa patiente pour l'aider à se mobiliser. Je proposais à Kate des séances de massage pour alléger ces douleurs

\- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Rick en tentant de maîtriser sa jalousie face ce kiné trop proche de sa femme à son gout.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, il faisait confiance à Kate, à leur amour mais depuis son réveil tout avait changé, leur relation était ébranlée et il se sentait menacé sur beaucoup de point. Elle n'était plus sa femme douce et aimante, elle était de nouveau le détective Beckett prête à reprendre du service et avec ceci son indépendance.

Et ce kiné n'aidait pas à apaiser ses doutes. Il était grand, brun aux yeux verts avec un sourire charmeur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Josh Davidson et ça agaçait fortement Rick.

\- Ça va, soupira Kate en relâchant la main de David. Un peu courbaturé mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Il ne sert à rien d'endurer, continua le kiné en rangeant ses affaires. La prochaine fois, on rajoutera une demi-heure de plus et je vous masserais.

\- Ben voyons, maugréa Rick doucement.

Souriant à l'air bougon de Castle, Kate fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de saluer son kiné.

\- A dans deux jours ?

\- A dans deux jours, assura-t-elle en le voyant partir

\- Au revoir, jeune fille

\- Au'voir

Sans un autre mot, le jeune homme sortit de l'appartement sous les yeux atterrés de Rick :

\- Et moi ? il ne me dit pas au revoir

\- Il a dû oublier, répondit Beckett en remarquant à qu'elle point elle était suante

Son débardeur collait à sa peau, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses cheveux étaient collant. Fatiguée, elle soupira en grimaçant en sentant des crampes aux jambes

\- Hum, tu parles. Je ne l'aime pas ce type.

\- Moi, je le trouve sympa, et il me fait bien bosser, sans parler du fait qu'il n'est pas moche à regarder

\- Tu….que…tu es marié, s'indigna paniquer Rick en la voyant lever un sourcil

\- Oui, mais je peux quand même regarder le menu, non ?

\- Le..menu !

\- Je plaisante, Castle…tu es si facile, rit Kate en s'agenouillant près de Lily pour la chatouiller. Ton papa est si crédule, chérie

\- Pa'pa, ricana la petite sous les assauts de sa mère alors que Castle restait toujours blême et figer. A'ête ma'man

\- Arrête, on dit arrête, sourit-elle en venant lui picorer tendrement la joue. Comment on dit chérie ?

\- A'ête

\- Arrête

\- Arrête, articula Lily en fronçant les sourcils pour réfléchir à ses mots

\- Oui, c'est bien chérie, acquiesça Kate en levant les yeux sur son partenaire.

Il avait les mains dans les poches avec un air soucieux et abattu. Soupirant, en voyant sa mine de chien battu, Kate se releva en grimaçant pour partir le rejoindre et lui déclara :

\- Je ne me souviens pas de nous

\- Je le sais, déglutit douloureusement Castle

\- Mais….je sais qui je suis…..et si je t'ai épousé c'est que je devais t'aimer, avoua-t-elle péniblement. Je ne sais pas encore ou tout ceci va nous mener, je ne te promets pas que tout redeviendra comme avant mais….j'essaie…j'essaie vraiment.

\- Je sais

\- Si tu veux que je change de kiné

\- Non

\- Non ? sourit-elle en le voyant regretter déjà ses paroles

\- Non, soupira Rick. Si tu te sens à l'aise avec ce jeune prépubère, je ne veux pas aller à l'encontre de ton rétablissement

\- Prépubère ? tu y vas fort, pouffa-t-elle en le voyant esquisser un sourire

\- Oui, je suis certain qu'un jour tu te souviendras que c'est d'un homme mature et robuste dont tu as besoin

\- Hum…espérons, acquiesça-t-elle en observant ses yeux s'illuminés. Mais en attendant que cet homme mature et robuste dont j'ignore le non arrive, je vais aller me changer en attendant Lanie.

\- Je suis cet homme robuste et…..Lanie ?

\- Mam'an, re'gade, s'exclama Lily en faisant des roulades sur le tapis

\- Une vraie gymnaste….j'ai appelée Lanie pour me donner un coup de main sous la douche, avoua Beckett en contemplant sa fille faire des pirouettes.

Lily était tellement joviale et souriante que sa compagnie devenait vite addictive. Kate n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir sentir son cœur se gonfler à chaque sourire ou parole de sa fille et pourtant plus le temps passait, plus son affection grandissait. Elle avait un besoin de proximité avec elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Heu….je ne comprends pas. Tu as besoin de Lanie pour la douche? Ou tu veux Lanie avec toi dans la douche ? la taquina Castle en faisant mine d'y penser.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kate avait besoin de son amie pour la douche. Ces deux derniers jours, il l'avait vu évoluer dans le loft sans avoir besoin d'aide malgré toutes ses demandes. Beckett avait déjà utilisé la salle de bain par deux fois, alors la venue de la métisse était un mystère qu'il le préoccupait. Ne souhaitant pas être trop pressant, il préféra la taquiner pour obtenir ses réponses.

\- Parce que toi et Lanie dans cette douche est sexy et…Pomme ! Pomme ! Pomme !

\- Pervers ! sourit-elle en relâchant son nez

\- Aïe ! ça fait mal ! tu vois ça ne m'avait pas manqué ce genre de violence, grimaça-t-il en se frottant le visage

A sa remarque, elle l'étudia quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils et lui répliqua :

\- Quoi ? Je ne te frappe plus ?

\- Non, je suis ton mari, je pourrais porter plainte contre violence conjugal

\- C'est n'importe quoi, comment je faisais alors pour te faire taire ?

\- Oh pour ça, tu as trouvé une autre manière beaucoup plus efficace, déglutit Rick en la lorgnant de la tête au pied.

Les yeux écarquillés face à sa réplique, elle le repoussa d'une main en lui déclarant rouge comme une pivoine :

\- Castle, arrête de me regarder comme si tu m'avais déjà vue nue

\- Heu…..ben en fait…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, siffla-t-elle, rouge de honte en se mettant les mains devant les yeux. Surtout ne finis pas cette phrase.

\- D'accord, rit-il. D'accord….mais juste pour être clair pourquoi as-tu besoin de Lanie ?

\- Mes cheveux….j'ai besoin de Lanie pour me laver les cheveux, j'ai encore du mal à lever les bras, avoua-t-elle difficilement en soupirant

\- Oh….je ne savais pas…mais si tu as besoin, je peux t'aider

A sa demande, elle baissa les yeux sol gênée. Elle ne voulait pas l'éloigner à nouveau mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour franchir ce cap-là. Elle commençait tout juste à accepter cette nouvelle vie de famille, à être un peu plus l'aise auprès de lui mais de là , à l'accepter aussi près de son intimité…non, ce n'était pas possible.

Sentant sa gêne, il recula d'un pas en comprenant le sens ambigu de sa demande. Il n'avait pas voulu sous-entendre un quelconque rapprochement, il souhaitait simplement l'aise sans arrière-pensée.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire prendre une douche ensemble, souffla-t-il en sentant l'ambiance conviviale s'envoler à nouveau. Je voulais juste aider…je veux dire, je peux te laver les cheveux au-dessus de la baignoire ou…..

\- Je…..je suis désolée…mais….

\- Tu serais plus à l'aise avec Lanie, la coupa vaincu Rick qui se rendit compte que même son toucher était inconsidérable.

\- Castle, j'essai mais…..j'ai besoin de plus de temps.

\- Tu as raison, prend tout le temps que tu souhaites, souffla-t-il , le cœur lourd, en baissant le regard tout en prenant la fuite vers son bureau.

\- Castle, attend

\- On se voit plus tard, Kate.

* * *

 ** _Désolée pour le retard c'est la quinzaine des partiels. C'est compliqué de jongler entre les cours et la vie de famille mais dès la fin de cette semaine, je serais beaucoup plus dispo jusqu'en Janvier._**

 ** _En tout cas , merci à toutes et tous pour votre patience et vos messages_**

 ** _PS: oui, je sais...vous n'allez pas aimé ce David lol_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10.**

* * *

\- Comment allez-vous Kate ?

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle en observant vaguement les arbres à l'extérieur du bureau

\- Des souvenirs vous sont revenus depuis l'hôpital ?

\- Non…toujours rien

\- Votre corps revient d'un grave traumatisme, il faut du temps pour…

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que mes chances de me souvenir sont presque nuls, le coupa-t-elle fatiguée. J'ai lu les différents articles et témoignages des gens comme « moi », la plupart non pas récupérer la mémoire.

\- Une personne a récupérer de son traumatisme et chaque individu est différent.

\- Pas après deux ans de coma, siffla-t-elle à bout en se levant pour approcher la baie vitrée.

Elle se sentait éreinter par cette semaine au loft. Les journées étaient rythmées par les habitudes de vie de Lily et les nuits étaient un gouffre sans fond de solitude. Elle ne retrouvait pas ses marques. Elle avait besoin de son lit, de ses oreillers, de son confort. Au lieu de ça, elle était propulsée dans cette famille dont elle ne se souvenait pas , dans cette maison sans attache pour elle et après une semaine à faire des efforts et à pleurer silencieusement la nuit, elle était fatiguée.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle inspira plusieurs fois pour contenir ses émotions et écouta le Docteur Burke lui demander :

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Pardon ? murmura-t-elle en sentant sa voix se briser

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ? De ne pas vous souvenir ou de vous souvenir, au contraire ?

Fermant les yeux à cette question, elle passa les mains autour de son buste comme pour se protéger et baissa pieusement la tête.

\- Je vous connais Kate . Quand vous avez peur, vous courrez

\- Je ne fuis pas.

\- Très bien. Comment se passe votre relation avec Lily ?

\- Bien. Elle commence à s'habituer à ma présence, je pense. Moi aussi. Elle est adorable et par certains égards, je me retrouve en elle.

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Qu'on m'a volé quelque chose. J'ai réellement besoin de savoir que je la désirais, de me souvenir de la joie que j'ai due ressentir à l'annonce de ma grossesse.

\- Vous pensez que ces informations, vous permettrons à mieux l'aimer ?

\- Non…..j'ai simplement l'impression que…., déglutit-elle douloureusement.

\- Que ?

\- Lily et Castle ont se lien particulier. Il la connait par cœur, il connait sa couleur préférée, son dessin animé préféré, son dessert préféré….. Alors que moi….j'ai l'impression d'être une tierce personne dans ce tableau. J'ai l'impression de devoir demander la permission pour la coucher, pour jouer avec elle …comme si , il s'agissait de sa fille et pas de la mienne.

\- A vous de vous positionnez, dans ce cas

\- Facile à dire, marmonna Beckett, inspirant.

Observant quelques secondes sa patience, Burke déposa son calepin sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant lui, et lui rétorqua sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Être mère ne s'apprend pas. C'est un rôle qu'on endosse et qu'on peaufine, au fur et à mesure des aléas de la vie. Richard ne vous vole pas votre place. Vous avez simplement besoin de comprendre et d'intégrer que vous n'êtes plus seulement le lieutenant Kate Beckett mais la maman de cette jeune fille.

Déglutissant à ses paroles, Kate renifla en séchant une larme sur sa joue et demanda sur un ton las :

\- Comment je fais ?

\- Il n'y a pas de recette miracle, le temps et….

\- Je n'ai pas ce temps-là, l'interrompit-elle en pleurs en se retournant pour l'observer. Je n'ai pas le luxe de prendre ce temps. Il y a une petite fille qui compte sur moi…sans parler de Castle et d'Alexis.

\- Kate

\- Comment je fais ? Que dois-je faire si mes souvenirs ne me reviennent jamais ? Dois-je réellement rester avec un homme que je n'aime pas ? Dois-je jouer à la maman ? Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime Lily mais…..j'ai du mal à créer ce lien avec elle. Bon dieu, il y a quelques jours, je me pensais encore célibataire et maintenant je suis…je ne sais même plus qui je suis !

\- Kate, vous…

\- Comment je vais faire pour créer un lien avec Lily quand je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir désirer ? siffla-t-elle fatiguer

\- L'avez-vous gardé ?

\- Garder ? Bien sûr, je vis avec elle

\- Seule. Avez-vous passé du temps avec votre fille cette semaine en tête-à-tête ?

\- Je…..non, pas vraiment. Castle était toujours dans la pièce au cas où j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est du temps. Du temps avec votre fille, du temps avec votre mari et du temps pour parler avec Alexis….et si les souvenirs ne revenaient pas, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, si votre mémoire était toujours absente, rien ne vous empêche de construire votre propre chemin.

\- Dans un mois ou deux vous retournerez travailler. Vous aller récupérer cette identité professionnelle qui vous manque tant, mais en attendant, tenter de comprendre et de connaitre cette identité familiale qui fait défaut. Une journée au parc avec votre fille, un diner en tête à tête avec Richard ou….

\- Heu…un rendez-vous ? Vous me suggérez un rendez-vous…avec Castle ? grimaça-t-elle

\- Je vous suggère d'apprendre à connaitre votre mari sous une nouvelle facette. Kate, je ne suis pas là pour vous donner des solutions, vous seule les avez, vous seule pouvez décider ce que vous désirez. Je ne suis que de simple conseil.

Inspirant à sa tirade, elle mit ses mains dans ses poches en réfléchissant aux mots de son thérapeute et chuchota en guise d'approbation :

\- Apprendre à les connaitre….ok…je peux le faire.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Allonger sur le sofa, un livre d'enfant à la main et Lily blottie contre lui, Rick lui lisait une histoire, le temps que Kate revienne de son rendez-vous avec Burke.

Elle était partie depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Ses séances n'avaient jamais été aussi longue et son imagination d'auteur commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

Elle était partie avec son père plutôt en lui avouant souhaiter passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il avait surtout compris qu'elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise autour de lui et qu'elle souhaitait certainement prendre du recul fasse à toute cette situation. Le cœur lourd, il avait laissé Jim l'emmener et avait errer dans le loft pendant tout ce temps.

Mais après plus de deux heures, il commençait à se demander si elle reviendrait même auprès d'eux. Tous ces derniers jours avaient été terrifiant pour Beckett, il la voyait lutter dans chacun de ces gestes, dans chacun de ces sourires pour faire bonne figure.

Perdu dans ses songes, il en sortie par l'ouverture de la porte derrière lui et par le cri de joie de sa fille qui se leva pour rejoindre sa mère :

\- Maman !

\- Hey, chérie, murmura Kate en s'agenouillant, les yeux rougis pour l'embrasser.

Se relevant du canapé, Castle déposa le livre de conte sur la table basse et l'étudia discrètement. Elle semblait fatiguer et son regard ne trompait pas, elle avait pleuré. A ce constat, il déglutit en se demandant encore combien de temps tout ceci pouvait continuer.

Il était blessé, elle était blessée et la situation ne semblait guère s'arranger. Avec des mains hésitantes, il se frotta la figure avant d'apercevoir Jim venir à sa rencontre :

\- Comment ça va fils ?

\- Bien

\- On a été un peu long, Kathie voulait prendre un café avant de rentrer, se justifia le patriarche en sentant son gendre complètement démuni

\- Oh , souffla-t-il en se sentant honteux pour ses pensées plutôt. Je ne vais pas vous proposez un autre café dans ce cas ?

\- Non, merci. Je vais devoir y aller, mon ami Roger m'attend pour une partie de cartes à la maison.

Saluant chaleureusement dans une étreinte son gendre, Jim partit embrasser Lily et murmura à l'oreille de sa fille :

\- Tout va bien se passer, Kathiebug.

Hochant simplement de la tête à sa déclaration, elle le vit partir et refermer la porte du loft. Inspirant en sentant son cœur battre la chamade, Beckett se retourna pour voir Rick l'observer.

\- Tout s'est bien passée ?

\- Je…..oui, déglutit-elle en se souvenant des mots de son thérapeute.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain ou lire un livre ? Après une séance chez Burke, tu as souvent besoin de prendre du temps seule alors….

\- En fait, j'aurai bien aimé emmener Lily au parc, le coupa-t-elle timidement

\- Oui !oui !pa'k !pa'k maman !

\- Je …oui, si tu veux, je vais aller me changer et…

\- Le docteur Burke à suggéré que je prenne du temps avec Lily seule à seule.

\- Oh

\- Mais si ça t'embête ou…

\- Non, non, c'est ta fille. Tu as le droit de passer du temps avec elle, souffla-t-il en se sentant mis à l'écart.

\- Castle, je…

\- En plus, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Je…., soupira-t-elle fatiguée par toute cette situation. Burke pense que j'ai besoin d'être seule avec Lily pour tisser…un lien.

\- Burke, pense ?

Il savait très bien que sa demande était tout à fait justifier, qu'elle avait le droit de passer du temps seule à seule avec sa fille, mais quelque part au fond de son cœur, il avait l'impression qu'elle le repoussait une nouvelle fois.

\- Burke , le pense et je le pense, déglutit-elle en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. Rick, je suis sa mère et je n'en ai aucun souvenir…vous avez cette relation tellement fusionnelle que parfois je me demande ou est ma place. J'ai besoin de savoir ou est ma place, tenta-t-elle expliquer en le voyant les larmes aux yeux en face d'elle.

\- Tu as raison, prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Je suis dans mon bureau si tu as besoin d'aide.

Et sans un autre mot, il partit se morfondre dans son coin. Savoir ou était sa place ? Il pensait pourtant que c'était clair mais apparemment, elle cherchait encore une raison de sa légitimité dans le loft. Etre sa femme ne lui suffisait pas.

Fermant les yeux en sentant son estomac se tordre, il se demanda à quoi bon tout ceci rimait. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, mais elle n'avait pas un seul souvenir. Combien de temps arriverait-il encore à endurer cette situation ? Combien son cœur pourrait-il encore supporter ?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Assise au sol près d'un arbre dans central Park, Kate observait Lily manger sa glace. Chaque fois que son regard se portait sur elle, elle pouvait voir un joli mélange de Rick et elle. Elle ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer mais elle aimait ce mélange. Sa fille était extraordinaire. Si elle devait être reconnaissante pour une chose depuis son réveil se serait Lily.

Les yeux attendris, elle se félicita d'avoir accepter les quelques dollars de son père plutôt dans la journée. Depuis son retour, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire des achats mais dans ce café , ce matin, elle s'était demandée comment se passait les dépenses dorénavant. Avait-elle toujours son compte bancaire ? Faisait-elle compte commun avec Rick ? A cette idée, elle roula des yeux. Comment pouvait-elle faire compte commun avec son salaire de flic ? C'était ridicule.

Soupirant, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard en parler à Castle.

\- C' bon !

\- Tu aimes ça ? sourit-elle en voyant le nez de Lily recouvert de glace à la vanille

\- Hum.

\- Régale-toi, alors chérie.

Embrassant tendrement le front de sa fille, elle ferma les yeux en humant quelques secondes cette délicieuse odeur de cerise lui titiller les narines. Elle sentait comme elle. Ce constat la fit sourire et en même temps l'attrista. Rick tenait tellement à elle, elle le voyait mais plus les jours passaient et plus ces doutes augmentaient. Que devait-elle faire ?

Rester avec un homme dont elle n'avait aucun sentiment ? Burke avait suggéré un rendez-vous mais elle trouvait l'idée bizarre et effrayante. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour un premier rendez-vous avec Rick Castle, si elle le souhaitait même. Devait-elle continuer à faire semblant ?

Soupirant, elle sentit ses larmes monter. Elle aimait Lily, elle commençait à se faire à l'idée d'être mère mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait accepter Castle. Comment pourrait-elle-même l'accepter alors que sa plus longue relation selon elle, avait durée six mois.

\- Joue, maman ? demanda la petite le sourire aux lèvres en lui montrant le ballon que Kate avait emmené.

\- Tu veux jouer ? murmura-t-elle en sortant de ses songes

\- Oui !

\- Ok…mais avant on va nettoyer tes babines, jeune fille, rit Kate en la voyant froncer les sourcils à ses mots avec de la vanille sur tout le visage

\- Bab'ine

\- Oui, ce sont tes lèvres mon ange….viens par là.

Tendrement, elle lui essuya la bouche sans lâcher ses jolis yeux du regard avec un mouchoir. Tout était tellement plus simple avec Lily. Kate n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle et pourtant elle était attirée par ce petit être comme un aimant. Chaque fibre de son corps , de son cœur voulait la protéger. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un aussi fort et aussi vite ?

Comme si la petite était dotée d'un sixième sens, Lily se leva en lui touchant maladroitement la joue et lui déclara tendrement avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant :

\- Aime, maman

\- Je…je t'aime aussi, chérie….., déglutit-elle prise au dépourvu par la sincérité des mots de la jeune fille. Je t'aime aussi.

Mon dieu, comment avait-elle fait pour passer deux ans dans le coma loin de ce petit ange !

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Seul à son bureau, Rick observait le cœur lourd sa photo de mariage assis en face de son bureau. Kate et Lily étaient parties depuis une heure et il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis leur départ. Il ressassait inlassablement cette dernière semaine.

Une semaine….sept jours et toujours rien. Pas un seul souvenir….pas un geste tendre ou un sourire qui pourrait lui donner un peu d'espoir. Il avait l'impression de se noyer de jour en jour. Combien de temps pouvait-il encore le supporter ? Que ferait-il si elle décidait de partir après sa convalescence ? Que ferait-il si elle demandait le divorce ?

Les joues ravagées par ses larmes, il se demandait si c'était le point final à leur histoire. S'il devait simplement se raccrocher à ses souvenirs heureux avec elle.

Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi injuste avec lui ? Comment pouvait-il faire une croix sur l'amour de sa vie ?

Péniblement , il reposa la photo sur son bureau, en sentant son cœur se serrer de plus en plus. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il lui dire au revoir ?

Avec des mains tremblantes, il attrapa la poubelle qui se trouvait à sa droite et régurgita son déjeuner rien qu'à l'idée de s'éloigner de Kate. Avec des sanglots inhumains, il se vida l'estomac tout en observant à chaque respiration son alliance le narguer à son annulaire.

Mon dieu, il l'avait perdu…il avait perdu Kate.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Un mois plus tard.**

Assis devant l'îlot central de la cuisine, Rick sirotait un café tout en discutant avec Martha. Kate était partie pour un après-midi entre filles avec Lanie depuis quelques heures et avait emmené avec elle Lily.

\- Comment va Katherine ?

\- Elle va bien, sourit Castle pour tenter de donner bonne figure. La kiné fonctionne bien, elle a récupéré beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais.

\- Avec un kinésithérapeute pareil, je récupérerais aussi vite

\- Pardon ? s'indigna-t-il devant le sourire rêveur de sa mère

\- Oh, chéri, j'ai vu ce David…c'est un plaisir pour les yeux.

\- Il n'est pas ici pour te régaler les yeux, il est ici pour faire son job, ronchonna-t-il en repensant à ce jeune pubère.

Depuis un mois , ce kiné avait plus partagé avec sa femme que lui. Il la manipulait, la massait et la faisait sourire. Rick commençait réellement à perdre patience et attendait avec vigueur la fin de ces séances.

\- Rien n'empêche de regarder, sourit Martha en buvant son thé. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir Katherine investir son rôle de mère.

\- Hum…depuis quelques semaines, elle passe énormément de temps avec Lily. Elle est incroyable avec elle.

\- Alors ou est le problème ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Richard, je vois bien que quelque chose t'embête. Je sais que la mémoire de Katherine n'est pas revenue mais elle fait d'énormes efforts pour s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie.

\- Efforts avec sa fille, avec son kiné, avec ses amis et même avec ma famille…mais et nous dans cette histoire ? soupira-t-il en posant sa tasse et en baissant la tête honteusement.

\- Chérie, tu…

\- On avait un accord….dès qu'elle aurait repris sa forme physique, si elle le souhaitait , elle pourrait partir.

\- Partir ?

\- Elle ne se souvient pas d'être marier, d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, combien de temps penses-tu qu'elle va rester ici ? cracha-t-il en sentant la peur de la perdre refaire surface

\- Lui as-tu demander où en était ses projets de déménagement ?

\- Non

\- Alors rien n'indique qu'elle partira. Quand vous avez conclu cet accord, Katherine était perdue et encore en colère à ton sujet. Désormais, vous vivez ensemble et les choses ont changé.

\- Changer ? Rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours le père de sa fille pour qui elle n'a pas de sentiment.

\- Change ça alors, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture

\- Changer quoi ? ces sentiments ?

\- Oui. Katherine est tombée amoureuse de toi, une fois…elle a juste besoin de s'en souvenir. Fais-lui la cour. Si ses souvenirs ne reviennent jamais, créez en de nouveaux.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle le désire

\- Une femme n'est jamais insensible à des fleurs et un bon resto...et arrête donc de penser à ce qu'elle désire et pense un peu à toi. Si tu veux récupérer ta femme, agis au lieu de te morfondre en observant ce kiné la draguer ouvertement, avoua-t-elle excéder par son attitude

\- David ne la drague pas !

\- Ah non ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil et sans rien ajouter.

Observant sa mère quelques secondes, il déglutit en prenant en compte ces dires. Avait-elle raison ? Devait-il faire la cour à sa femme ? Devait-il commencer une nouvelle histoire ? Laissait-il ce kiné faire les beaux yeux à Kate ? Tout se mélangeait...il avait passé ce mois à lui laisser le temps et l'espace qu'elle désirait mais...et si...et si il devait à nouveau imposer sa présence à son coeur? Pouvait-il le faire? En avait-il encore la force?

Inspirant, il se leva en se frottant la nuque et demanda à sa mère sur un ton résolu:

\- Es-tu libre samedi soir ?

\- Richard, ce n'est pas à moi qui faut le demander mais à Katherine, sourit-elle pour le taquiner

\- Pour garder Lily, mère !

\- Oh, dans ce cas…..je suis libre comme l'air.

Hochant de la tête, il se dit qu'elle avait raison, qu'il devait agir. S'il devait perdre l'amour de sa vie , il ne le ferait pas sans se battre.

* * *

 ** _Désolé pour le retard. Partiel terminé, en attente des résultats, mais les vacances approches et le temps pour écrire sera beaucoup plus présent._**

 ** _J'essai de vous publier un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine...enfin si vous êtes toujours là ?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

* * *

\- Le prince la prit donc pour femme, sûr maintenant d'avoir trouvé une vraie princesse, et le petit pois fut exposé dans le cabinet des trésors d'art, où l'on peut encore le voir si personne ne l'a emporté. Et ceci est une vraie histoire.

\- Vraie ? bailla Lily en serrant son doudou contre son corps

\- Ça veut dire que c'est réel, cacahuète

\- Hum, gémit-elle fatiguée de cette journée shopping entre filles

\- Allez chérie, sourit Rick, heureux d'avoir eu un instant en tête-à-tête avec elle ce soir. Il est l'heure de fermer les yeux et de faire de jolis rêves

\- Nuit, papa

\- Bonne nuit cacahuète, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant tendrement la joue avant de sortir de la chambre.

Cette après-midi, il avait pris une décision, une de celle qui ne prend pratiquement jamais, car elle était contraire à sa règle numéro 1 dans la vie. Il allait suivre les conseils de sa mère. Si l'idée de séduire à nouveau Beckett l'émoustillait, celle qu'elle refuse ces avances l'angoissait beaucoup plus.

Il lui avait promis une amitié mais après plus d'un mois à se côtoyer, sa mère avait raison, il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et pousser un peu plus Kate dans cette relation qu'on nommait : mariage.

Nerveux comme un jeune premier, il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet quand elle était revenue avec Lily de sa journée shopping. Il avait préféré attendre que la petite soit coucher pour si besoin est, pouvoir panser ses blessures seul, en cas de refus.

Inspirant, en sentant son anxiété culminée, il observa avec nostalgie son alliance en se remémorant ses vœux de mariage :

 **«** _Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontrée ma vie est devenue extraordinaire, tu m'as plus sur moi-même que je n'aurai pu imaginer, tu es la joie de mon cœur, tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir chaque soir avant de fermer les yeux, je t'aime Katherine Beckett, et ton mystère est le seul que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à explorer…_ »

Il avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, que ce n'était pas lui, pas eux à cet instant-là, comme si les années passées à ses côtés avaient été un doux rêve éveillé. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu la seule chose auquel il tenait le plus au monde, pourtant, malgré toutes ses angoisses et ses peurs, sa mère avait raison, la raison de ses tumultes se trouvaient en bas. Elle était près de lui, bien vivante et il n'appartenait qu'à lui , de réécrire l'histoire. Il devait juste se battre un peu plus fort pour eux, il devait se battre pour retrouver son rêve.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Allongée sur le canapé du salon, Nikki Heat dans les mains et un plaid sur les jambes, Beckett appréciait ce moment de détente après une après-midi de shopping avec Lanie. Elle avait espéré que d'emmener Lily tempérerait la frénésie de sa meilleure amie au sujet du nombre incalculable de boutique à faire ou à voir, mais c'était sans compter sur sa fille.

Beckett avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Lily Castle : elle aimait faire les boutiques. Comment même une enfant de cet âge pouvait-elle-même apprécier ce genre de choses ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un instant de sa tendre enfance ou shopping ne rimait pas avec torture. Une chose était certaine selon Kate, Lily devait tenir ça de son père.

Les magasins s'étaient succédé au même rythme que les questions indiscrètes de Lanie, ce qui avait finit de la fatiguer :

\- Tu te souviens que quelque chose ?

\- Non

\- Vous vous êtes embrassées ?

\- Non

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne me souviens pas !

\- Tu ne te souviens pas comment on fait ?

\- Lanie ! avait-elle grincer des dents ,irriter par son manque de discrétion

\- Vous êtes mariés et il est sexy

\- Lanie !

\- Moi, je dis juste qu'il faudrait peut-être goûter le menu pour une fois. Tu n'es pas au régime après tout.

Oui, elle était éreintée ce soir. Même si les remarques que son amie avait pu lui faire aurait pu sembler pertinente, Kate n'était pas disposée à discuter de sa non-relation avec Castle devant les oreilles chastes de sa fille.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir, elle décompressait en terminant le second volet de Nikki Heat. Si elle n'avait pas été une fan de ce nom de strip-teaseuse, elle était définitivement tombée sous le charme de cette histoire. La façon avec laquelle il décrivait cette détective lui démontrait le nom d'heures incalculable qui l'avait dû passer à ses côtés. Il la connaissait…..réellement. Et désormais, après ce second tome pratiquement achever, elle se demandait à quel point cette romance entre Rook et Nikki ressemblait à celle de Kate et Rick.

Fermant les yeux en mettant mentalement leurs noms juxtaposés dans sa tête…Kate et Rick, elle les ouvrit face à cette odeur de menthe poivré qui lui chatouilla les narines.

\- Le livre est tellement ennuyeux que tu t'endors dessus ? sourit Castle, les deux mains dans les poches en la contemplant amoureusement.

\- Non…..je pensais juste.

\- Oh, puis-je savoir à quoi ?

\- Ah rien, dit-elle embarrasser. Ce n'était vraiment rien.

\- Je connais tes « rien » et ça…ce n'est pas un « rien », allez dis-moi, murmura-t-il en s'installant au bout du canapé en veillant à ne pas effleurer ses pieds.

Levant un sourcil en le voyant complètement attentif, elle posa son livre sur l'accoudoir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de lui avouer timidement :

\- Je pensais à Rook et Nikki

\- Oh, tu en es au deuxième tome, tu dois te demander si Rook est mort ?

\- Rook….est mort !s'estomaqua-t-elle en ne connaissant pas la fin de l'histoire

\- Tu n'as pas lu jusqu'à la fin ? la taquina-t-il en sachant qu'elle détestait qu'on lui donne la fin d'un livre

\- Non, idiot !siffla-t-elle en lui lança un oreiller. Et pourquoi vouloir le tuer !Qu'est-ce qui te prend de tuer tous tes personnages.

\- D'abord, je n'ai pas tué tous mes personnages, je n'ai tué que Derrick

\- Mais, tu as…

\- Et secondo, je te taquinais, rit Rick en la voyant le fusiller du regard. Tu es si facile quand il s'agit de Nikki, Beckett.

\- Et tu te crois drôle en plus ! sourit-elle du bout des lèvres amusées en le voyant plus détendu à ses côtés

\- Un petit peu…je suis connu pour ça, tu sais…..en plus d'être sexy

\- Sexy ? Tu es sûr de ça?

\- Oh, Beckett, tu me vexes.

Souriant tous les deux devant la facilité de leur joute verbale, ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ose enfin lui poser sa question :

\- A quel point l'histoire de Nikki et Rook ressemble à celle de Kate et Rick ?

\- Kate et Rick…..j'aime ce mot dans ta bouche, répéta-t-il rêveur

\- Je pensais que tu aimais autre chose, dans ma bouche, mais ma mémoire me fait défaut alors, le taquina Beckett en le voyant ouvrir puis fermer la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

Oui, pouvoir passer une soirée sans tension était réellement agréable. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui dorénavant, ils avaient cette facilité à communiquer qui la troublait parfois mais qui la rassurait en même temps. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était devenu plus qu'un partenaire, plus qu'un ami.

\- Tu…..tu…, bégaya, toujours sur le choc, Rick de sa boutade.

\- Le chat à voler ta langue ?

\- Diablesse, inspira-t-il en se mordant le poing pour montrer un peu plus de théâtralité et la faire sourire un peu plus.

Il aimait une Kate plus détendue. Ce soir, elle semblait plus disposer à sourire, à écouter et même à s'amuser. Heureux de partager cet instant avec elle, il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui répondre d'une voix chaude et sérieuse :

\- Rick et Kate sont différents de Nikki et Rook. Rick et Kate sont extraordinaire ensemble.

\- Extraordinaire comment ? à quel point de vue ? chuchota-t-elle, heureuse de pouvoir aiguiller la conversation où elle le désirait

Souriant à sa question, Castle se positionna de tel sorte qu'il soit face à elle, une main en appui sur le sofa qui lui soutenait la tête et la seconde sur le pied de Kate qu'il effleura par-dessus son plaide, comme pour s'ancrer à un point fixe, il la contempla avant de lui murmurer :

\- Je ne sais pas…on a cette chimie quant on est ensemble. C'est comme si rien ne pouvait nous résister. Tu as une fois comparer notre histoire à ce que tu pouvais ressentir à écoutant du Coltrane.

\- J'adore Coltrane, chuchota-t-elle

\- Hum…je sais.

\- Alors…toutes ces scènes dans tes livres ne sont pas réels ?

\- Si tu me parles des cas d'homicides, certains sont tirés de la vie réelle, répondit-il en la voyant baisser le regard déçu par sa réponse. Mais si tu me parles de toutes ces scènes de sexe, continua-t-il en l'observant se mordiller la lèvre.

\- Hum ?

\- Rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'a fini dans un livre. Tout d'abord parce que tu me tuerais en me mutilant avant de jeter mon corps sexy et chaud dans l'Hudson, et ensuite parce que je n'arriverais jamais à rendre justice à nos ébats. On est tellement, bon à ça.

\- Ne soit pas si vaniteux, murmura-t-elle embarrasser en se disant que les scènes entre Rook et Nikki l'avaient émoustillé ,alors, si la fiction n'était qu'une pale mesure de la réalité, elle était désormais…..plus qu'attentive à ses propos et désireuse.

\- Je ne suis pas vaniteux. Le sexe entre nous est torride ! Et tu …tu rougis ? rit-il en l'observant. Je ne pensais jamais voir Katherine Beckett rougir en parlant de sexe

\- Je ne rougis pas, mentit-elle en le fusillant du regard

\- Oh si, tu rougis…..c'est mignon, continua-t-il heureux. Toi qui n'es pas prude à ce sujet, c'est amusant de te voir dans ce registre.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas non plus une dévergondée, ronchonna Kate en ramenant ses jambes contre son corps pour les enlacer et poser sa tête dessus

\- Non, mais jusqu'à présent, on a toujours parlé de sexe ouvertement et sans taboo entre nous.

\- Eh bien, c'est plus facile de parler de ta vie sexuelle quand tu te souviens dans avoir une, rétorqua-t-elle en le voyant la contempler amoureusement.

\- Tu as raison. Ma faute. Si tu as des questions à ce sujet, je serais heureux de t'éclairer.

\- C'est bon

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Castle, c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir comment nous faisons ou pas l'amour.

\- Bien

\- Bien.

Silencieusement, ils baissèrent dans une même synchronisation leur regard. Rick, ne savait pas comment orienter la conversation vers un éventuel rendez-vous. Même si elle semblait plus à l'aise et plus ouverte avec lui, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle désirait plus. Les jours s'étaient succédé et il avait pu voir son regard sur lui changer. Elle était passée d'hargneuse à amicale. Mais amicale ne voulait pas dire : je veux tenter ma chance avec toi.

Inspirant, il allait lui demander si elle désirait sortir samedi quand elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en le questionnant timidement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ?

Cette question la taraudait depuis quelques semaines. A chaque fois, qu'elle observait son regard sur elle, qu'elle contemplait une photo d'eux ou qu'elle entendait des anecdotes à leurs sujets.

Tous étaient du même avis, Lanie, son père, Martha….ils avaient été dans une réelle relation, une de celle qu'elle avait secrètement désiré. Son père avait même osé comparer sa relation avec Rick avec celle qu'il entretenait avec sa mère.

Si elle avait roulé des yeux à cette déclaration, depuis quelques semaines, elle revenait sur ses aprioris. Il n'était plus ce playboy entouré de Bimbo. Il était attentionné, drôle, gentil avec une extrême patience, c'était aussi un père formidable. Elle pouvait voir pourquoi la Kate qui l'avait épousé avait pu tomber amoureuse.

Et cette question la taraudait désormais. Quand on vit ce genre de relation, quand on aime à ce point-là , qu'est-ce qui nous manque le plus de l'être aimé ?

Elle s'apercevait de sa douleur. Elle entrevoyait dans chacun de ses regards, de ses sourires. Elle l'entendait parfois pleurer la nuit quand elle allait veiller sur Lily par manque de sommeil. Comme un animal blessé, agonisant, elle écoutait le coeur lourd, cet homme sangloté seul, la femme qu'il avait perdu.

C'est surement pour toutes ces raisons, pour cette amitié qu'elle commençait à tisser avec lui, qu'elle s'inquiétait de la suite. Qu'adviendrait-il si ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas ? Si elle ne pourrait pas pallier à ce manque ? Lui en voudrait-il si elle partait ? Pourrait-il rester amis ?

L'observant lever la tête en fronçant des sourcils à sa question , elle se passa une mèche derrière les oreilles en l'écoutant lui demander :

\- Je ne comprends pas

\- Je….je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus dans l'ancienne Kate…..Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ? Nos relations aux boulots ? ou peut-être une routine qu'on avait la maison ? Le sexe ? ou…

\- Ton regard…Son regard, soupira-t-il la boule au ventre en comprenant le sens de sa question.

\- Je…mon regard ? reprit-elle dans l'incompréhension

\- Hum….tu avais cette façon si adorable de me regarder…..avec cet amour inconditionnel dans les yeux. C'est cette lueur qui me manque. Celle que j'entrevoyais même quand on se disputait, quand c'était difficile…il y avait toujours cette chose dans ton regard qui me disait que même dans les pires moments…toi et moi, ce n'était pas futile…..c'était réel. Rick et Kate étaient réels. Et maintenant….c'est cette lueur qui me manque. J'ai besoin de cette lueur, déglutit Rick les larmes aux yeux devant les larmes de Kate qui l'écoutait en sentant son cœur se tordre. J'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai encore de l'espoir, parce que…..si cette lueur ne revenait plus, je…je me demande comment j'arriverais à vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de ma femme pour vivre…..j'ai besoin de toi, Kate.

Il n'avait pas prévu de s'épancher autant sur ses sentiments, il avait simplement prévu une sortie mais la soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait espéré et il se trouvait, le cœur en berne devant la femme de sa vie, en train de lui demander de ne pas l'abandonner.

L'estomac noué, les yeux rougis, il déglutit en la voyant en larmes devant lui, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes et sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait en silence sans le lâcher du regard.

Elle ne s'attendait pas une telle déclaration, un tel désespoir dans sa voix. Le cœur tout aussi noué que lui, elle se rendit compte qu'elle partageait les mêmes craintes à un niveau différent. Son amnésie rendait le futur de Rick tout aussi incertain que le sien mais , elle ,contrairement à lui , ne vivrait pas avec la perte de l'amour de sa vie.

Inspirant en sentant tout le poids de cette conversation dans sa gorge, elle tenta de chasser aux loin ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant de murmurer à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, le cœur en berne :

\- Je suis désolée

\- Kate, soupira-t-il en ne souhaitant pas qu'elle culpabilise

\- Ça va faire plus d'un mois maintenant…..je sais que tu sais que mes chances sont moindres. J'ai essayé Rick…..mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour me souvenir.

Baissant les yeux devant ses mots, il les referma en serrant ses poings. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle continue pour comprendre. Elle s'excusait, elle lui demandait pardon et bientôt, elle lui avouerait vouloir partir. Il l'avait fait sans doute fait fuir avec cette déclaration, ou simplement prendre conscience de l'éléphant dans la pièce. Sentant son cœur se brisé en milles morceaux, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux devant ses dires et sa voix tremblante et incertaine:

\- Mais, quelqu'un de très sage m'a un jour dit : «que souvent quand les gens se retrouvent face à un mur, ils laissent tomber. Mais pas moi. Moi, je continue, je ne veux pas renoncer. C'est ce qui fait que je suis extraordinaire » Cette personne m'a même écrit une saga, alors je tend à penser que ce n'est pas une petite amnésie qui me ferait reculer.

\- Petite amnésie, hein ? répéta-t-il, la gorge noué

\- Oh, tu sais c'est toi l'écrivain dans cette relation bancale, ne me juge pas, sur mon vocabulaire, renifla-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En tout cas, cette personne dont tu fais référence à raison

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum….Kate Beckett ne recule pas…..Kate Beckett se bat pour ce qui est difficile pas pour ce qui est facile.

L'observant en fronçant les sourcils sur son choix de mots, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de murmurer en réfléchissant :

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu…..tu les as toi-même dit, avoua Rick, les yeux pleins d'espoir en ajoutant devant son air interrogateur. A ton examen de Capitaine. Tu as dit que tu ne traversais pas la ligne. Que tu te posais dessus .

\- J'ai dit ça, hein ? dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Oui

Inspirant, elle déglutit en fermant les yeux avant de lui chuchoter timidement :

\- Comment on fait ?

\- Comment on fait quoi, Kate ?

\- Comment fait-on pour que mes souvenirs reviennent ?

A sa demande, il soupira de soulagement. Elle ne partait pas. Elle se battait encore pour eux. Elle ne l'abandonnait pas. Excité comme le matin de noël, il la contempla amoureusement comme le plus beau des présents. Elle était tellement belle devant lui, avec ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux en bataille et ses minuscules doigts autour de ses jambes….elle était extraordinaire.

\- Castle ? déglutit-elle devant son regard d'adoration.

Elle ne souhaitait pouvoir trouver une solution pour alléger le cœur de cet homme. Elle voulait se donner toutes les chances de réussir avant de se dire qu'elle avait tout tenté. Même si elle était terrifiée sur ce que son cœur venait d'accepter, quelque part elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne pousserait pas si elle n'était pas prête. Et sa réponse, la rassura dans son sens :

\- Et si on n'apprenait pas à se connaitre. Je veux dire, sans pression, juste Kate Beckett , lieutenant à la criminelle et Rick Castle.

\- Tu proposes …un début ?

\- Je propose un rendez-vous.

\- Oh, hoqueta-t-elle surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse

\- Sans pression. Juste…une sortie où l'on pourrait apprendre à se connaitre…un tête-à-tête hors du loft et de tous ses regards indiscrets.

\- Tu me connais déjà, Castle

\- Oui….mais je ne me lasse pas de découvrir encore et encore et j'aimerais que tu me connaisses Kate…..alors qu'en dis-tu ? Veux-tu connaitre l'homme que tu as épousé?

Se remémorant les mots de son thérapeute, des semaines plutôt, elle se gratta nerveusement la nuque en se mordillant la lèvre avant de hocher fébrilement la tête et de murmurer :

\- Pas de grands plats dans les petits et pas de pression. Je veux dire, des pas de bébé.

Bon dieu, elle acceptait ! Kate Beckett acceptait un nouveau premier rendez-vous avec lui. Cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus magique. Elle l'avait écouté épancher toutes ses peurs et elle n'avait pas fuit….au contraire. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il lui répondit avec cette voix grave et chaude qui lui retournait toujours le cœur d'une façon douce et enchanteresse :

\- L'angelica retransmet un film de science-fiction…heu….planète interdite, je crois, on pourrait aller à cette séance.

\- Planète interdite ? s'extasia-t-elle avec la même lueur dans les yeux que des années précédentes

\- Oui, je crois…ce n'est pas ce film avec le robot ? continua Rick l'air de rien, heureux de la charmer une seconde fois.

\- Tu ne connais pas Planète Interdite ?

\- Je suis plutôt le genre Star Wars ou alors Matrix

\- C'est justement le film qui les inspirer tous les deux

\- Oh….d'accord….alors c'est un « oui » ? demanda Castle anxieusement.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle sourit en se disant qu'il fallait un début et lui répondit :

\- C'est un « oui »

\- Super

\- Super

\- Mais...

\- Des pas de bébés, et...Je peux rajouter que j'aime beaucoup cette version « Beckett »….parce que l'ancienne version m'a fait poireauté 4 années avant un rendez-vous alors je suis preneur avec un mois et demi

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance non plus

\- D'accord, rit-il avec elle soulager tous les deux par la tournure des événements.

Se levant du canapé en prenant Nikki Heat en main, il le lui tendit en souriant :

\- Merci, Kate

\- Je….

\- Merci d'essayer, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi alors...merci d'essayer...et pour ce qui est de Rook, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant le livre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Lui et Nikki auront leurs fins heureuses.

\- Oui ?

\- Toujours.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Debout à faire les cent pas, le téléphone à l'oreille, Kate gesticulait en se lamentant à sa meilleure amie :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on porte pour une soirée ciné avec Rick Castle ?

\- Avec son mari, rectifia Lanie amusée par l'angoisse de Beckett

\- Je vais à un premier rendez-vous et l'homme en question c'est tout de moi….c'est flippant Lanie !

\- Tu t'angoisses pour rien

\- Pour rien ? cet homme connait mes plus sombres secrets, mes meilleurs souvenirs et…

\- Kate…

\- Bon dieu, il m'a aussi vu nue ! Et moi…moi, je ne sais rien sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus un inconnu et je suis sur que Rick ne te mettra dans une position que tu ne veux pas. C'est un homme est un ange, un peu trop selon moi

\- Lanie, soupira Kate

\- Respire un bon coup et détends-toi, tu vas voir un film et certainement manger un hamburger après. Un tête à tête avec un mec beau et sexy, il y a pire dans la vie.

\- Ok, inspira-t-elle tremblante en tenant à bout de bras sa serviette autour du corps tout en observant sa penderie

\- Porte quelque chose dans lequel tu es à l'aise.

\- Pas de robe, alors ?

\- Kate, il souhaite juste une occasion de te montrer une autre facette de lui et crois-moi, tu vas adorer cette facette.

\- Bien, je vais prendre, mon jean noir slim et ma chemise blanche

\- Bien….et les sous-vêtements ? la taquina-t-elle

\- Les sous-vêtements ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Il est hors de question qu'il se fraye un chemin dans mon lit après un seul rendez-vous !

\- C'est dommage pour toi, je t'assure que tu ne faisais que des éloges sur ses attributs et avec quelle dextérité, il s'en servait, rit la métisse

\- Ok, je vais raccrocher maintenant. Bonne nuit, Lanie.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Kate s'exécuta avant de se laisser choir sur son matelas. Les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés de la douche, elle inspira en sentant son angoisse culminée. Elle sortait avec Rick Castle…elle sortait avec Richard Castle, ce soir !

 **XXXXXX**

Les gestes étaient timides, les regards incertain et craintif et ils soufflèrent de soulagement quand la séance avait débuté.

Le stress était plus que palpable pour cette première soirée en tête à tête depuis des années. Rick , qui tentait de garder son calme mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser au loin cette angoisse qui lui martelait, qu'il avait une chance ce soir mais qu'il n'en aurait peut-être pas deux. Beckett allait mieux, beaucoup mieux et il savait que dans très peu de temps, elle pourrait reprendre son travail et donc son indépendance.

S'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le lien qui unissait Kate à Lily , il doutait du sien avec cette dernière. Rien ne l'obligerait à rester près de lui à part cet idéal du mariage , son « one and done ». Seulement, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il souhaitait son amour et c'est sure cette angoisse qu'il toussota devant elle.

\- Le film t'a plu ? débuta Kate en prenant en main la carte devant elle.

Après « Planète Interdite », ils étaient partis se restaurer dans un petit restaurant italien choisit par Rick. Si ce genre de restaurant l'avait surpris au départ, Kate était soulagée qu'il n'est pas mis les petits plats dans les grands. L'endroit était simple, chaleureux et surtout à son budget, elle ne se sentait pas oppresser.

Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche, c'était que ce restaurant représentait pour eux….il avait été le premier qu'ils avaient partagé, des années auparavant, en tant que couple.

\- J'ai adoré, l'intrigue était géniale et comme je suis un fan inconditionnel de SF, je dois dire que c'est une bonne surprise.

\- Bonne surprise, hein ? répéta-t-elle ne souriant tout en levant un sourcil pour l'observer

\- Oui….et toi ? tu as aimé ?

\- Oh, eh bien, ce n'est pas le film de l'année, je ne le regarderais surement pas une deuxième fois mais c'était correct.

\- Correct ? s'étouffa-t-il en la dévisageant. Correct ? C'est ton film préféré ! Comment peux-tu….

\- Je le savais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as déjà vu ce film, d'ailleurs on a déjà dû le voir ensemble, non ?

\- Je…comment tu le sais ? soupira-t-il pris la main dans le sac

\- Outre le fait que tu viens d'avouer que j'adore ce film et que tu en es conscient, tu as l'air d'oublier que je suis flic, je sens une entourloupe à des kilomètres…et Rick Castle, écrivain de mystère, fan de SF qui ne connait pas « Planète Interdite » c'est impossible.

\- Oh…je….d'accord, je l'admets. J'ai déjà vu ce film, on a déjà vu ce film.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le dire dès le début ? demanda Kate amusée par sa moue

\- Parce que j'avais peur d'un refus….je voulais ce tête à tête et j'avais peur que tu dises « non »…..je sais, …c'est pathétique.

L'observant quelques secondes, elle se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient tous les deux nerveux. L'idée qu'il est peur d'un refus, lui démontrait à que point il s'était mis en retrait pour elle depuis ces dernières semaines. Et même si elle n'était pas prête pour une grande histoire amour, elle devait admettre que l'homme de ces souvenirs était bien loin de celui qu'elle avait face elle. Il avait mûri et ce constat n'était pas déplaisant.

Désirant désamorcer un peu l'ambiance, elle posa sa carte des menus et lui répondit gentiment :

\- Non….je trouve ça mignon, en fait.

Souriant nerveusement tous les deux, ils hochèrent simplement de la tête avant que le serveur ne vienne pour prendre leur commande. Une fois, fait, Rick inspira avant de relever les manches de son pull bleu cachemire et lui déclarera :

\- Ok, le but de ce rendez-vous c'est qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Alors, si tu as des questions ou…..

\- En fait, j'en ai quelques-unes, admit-elle en le voyant sourire à cet aveu

\- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe

\- Tout le monde a remplit plus ou moins les blancs de ces dernières années, chacun avec une anecdote qui lui est propre et je suis pas certaine que de connaître certaines informations sur nous, sur cette « Kate » dont je me souvienne pas, soit réellement bénéfique.

\- Donc ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

\- Donc ma question, mes questions ne seront pas dirigées sur nous mais sur toi, souffla-t-elle timidement

\- Oh, oh, un interrogatoire, en bon et due forme

\- Hum, hum….alors Rick, sourit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux, raconte-moi ton enfance

L'entendre prononcer son prénom lui provoqua des frissons dans le dos. Elle le regardait avec tellement attention, que Castle se fit la réflexion que se serait certainement son meilleur second rendez-vous avec Kate Beckett.

* * *

 _ **Camille: Les choses avancent, chacun y met du sien. On avant doucement mais surement.**_

 _ **Guest1: oui, besoin de martha, Jim ou de Lanie pour aider notre Caskett**_

 _ **Sandie59: rendez-vous accepté, maintenant que vas être la suite?**_

 _ **Guest2: merci**_

 _ **Mariauleman84: Partiels validés avec une moyenne de 15,5. J'étudie l'anesthésie: IADE.**_

 _ **Emma11: Contente que la fic plaise. C'est difficile de trouver des sujets neufs.**_

 _ **blodi52: Kate aide Rick...mais est-ce aussi simple?**_

 _ **laetitialfw: la relation évolue, chacun y met du sien, avant la reprise de travail**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: On avance doucement mais surement grâce à tout le monde.**_

 _ **Julie91: merci**_

 _ **Pau974: David ne fait toujours pas l'unanimité dans cette fic non plus. Je vais devoir changer le nom, je pense mdr**_

 _ **blackwidow:contente que tu prennes le temps de me lire et de commenter. En esperant que ta lecture te plaise toujours**_

 _ **Guest3: merci pour ce premier commentaire. ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu. ça nous booste même à écrire plus vite**_

 _ **Loulou: Rick dans les bras d'une autre? C'est ce que tu veux? tente moi pas trop lol**_

 _ **Casket71: Kate essai de penser à tout le monde. Lily, Rick...mais est-ce vraiment dans sa nature, à ce stade là ?**_

 _ **Steph: ça avance doucement mais surement**_

 _ **Guest4: Voici la suite**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12.**

* * *

\- Alors, c'est tout ? Plus de questions ? demanda Rick tout en sortant du restaurant

\- Plus pour le moment, sourit Kate

\- Tu as résolu le mystère Rick Castle , détective?

Le repas s'était déroulé avec une telle facilité que Beckett en avait apprécié chaque seconde. Elle avait pu apprendre comment Castle était devenu cet écrivain riche célèbre, ou comment il avait une fois fait brûler ses cheveux malencontreusement, il l'avait ému sur ses premiers pas en tant que père et fait sourire avec ces anecdotes de fac.

\- Une partie en tout cas, admit-elle timidement en passant devant lui en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

Rick n'arrivait pas à ôter ses yeux de sa grâce naturelle, de son sourire envoûtant et de sa silhouette époustouflante. Subjuguer par elle, il inspira tout en la contemplant avant de lâcher dans un murmure:

\- Dieu que tu es belle

\- Quoi ?

\- Je...Non,rien , toussota-t-il mal à l'aise en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Tu veux rentrer ou je peux pousser un petit peu….et te proposer une ballade ?

Le contemplant quelques secondes en face d'elle, Kate sentit que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Doucement, un lien se tissait et elle pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait épousé. Seulement ces années perdues l'effrayaient toujours un peu.

Si tout cela était nouveau pour elle, c'était complètement différent pour lui. Chaque sourire était un nouvel espoir qu'elle lui offrait et elle se sentait mal à l'aise de ne pas éprouver de sentiments à son égard.

Souriant, elle baissa le regard au sol avant de lui répondre gentiment :

\- Une ballade serait sympa

\- Oui ? s'étonna Castle extatique qui pensait qu'elle refuserait

\- Oui….et pour info…..t'es pas mal non plus, Castle , sourit-elle en lui poussant l'épaule avec la sienne avant de passer devant lui pour commencer à marcher.

Déglutissant à sa remarque, Rick hocha simplement de la tête avec un tel éclat dans les yeux, qu'il aurait pu illuminer Manhattan. Elle l'avait entendu et elle n'avait pas fuit…au mieux encore, elle lui avait fait un compliment.

Figer sur place tout en admirant la femme en face de lui, Rick se demanda s'il était possible de tomber amoureux deux fois de la même personne. Son cœur se gonflait tellement d'amour pour Kate qu'il pouvait éclater à n'importe quel moment.

Inspirant pour reprendre l'air qu'il avait bloqué sans le savoir, il la vit se retourner et lui rétorquer en levant un sourcil :

\- Tu viens , Castle ?

\- Toujours, admit Rick la voix rauque, en augmentant son pas pour être à sa hauteur. .

Épaule contre épaule, leurs corps se frôlèrent à chaque foulée sans jamais tenter un rapprochement.

Les mains dans les poches, Castle appréciait cette marche dans New-York au côté de Beckett à sa juste valeur. Après plus de deux ans, il pouvait enfin apprécier un moment avec elle. Un de ceux, ou il pouvait simplement humer son odeur de cerise, converser avec elle et simplement l'aimer.

Levant le regard sur le sourire de Rick, Kate le baissa immédiatement. Elle était timide….et ce constat la troublait quelque peu. Depuis quand était-elle timide ? Ou si peu sûre d'elle ? Elle avait l'impression que cet homme lui faisait perdre toutes ces années d'expérience. Elle se sentait gauche, comme si Rick Castle était son premier béguin.

Déglutissant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui déclarer :

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle

\- Oui ?

\- Le Dr Burke m'a donné le feu vert pour retourner travailler, avoua-t-elle en observant sa réaction

\- Oh , fit-il étonné en se stoppant pour la contempler

\- Oui. Il pense que retourner au poste serait bénéfique pour moi.

\- Et tu veux y retourner ?

\- Oui, être flic…..c'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile

\- Tu es utile à la maison, avec Lily…..avec moi

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle

\- Mais si retourner au poste est ce que tu souhaites, murmura-t-il anxieusement, je suis certain qu'Espo serait ravi de te laisser ta place de Capitaine.

Il avait peur….il était terrifié qu'elle retrouve son indépendance. Il connaissait Kate Beckett . Dès qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de son aide, elle volerait de ses propres ses ailes. Douloureusement, il l'observa baisser le regard et lui avouer :

\- En fait, j'ai demandé à Espo de garder ma place

\- Quoi ? Mais tu t'es battue pour être Capitaine, tu ne peux pas…

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'être un détective. Et j'aime être flic, il n'y a rien de discréditant dans ça et…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu sais que j'admire ton travail….enfin tu le savais, se reprit-il en en soupirant devant sa gaucherie

\- Castle….ça fait plus de deux mois. On sait tous les deux que mes chances de retrouver ma mémoire sont nulle maintenant.

\- Alors quoi ? tu balayes tout ce que tu étais ? Et tu redeviens la Kate dont tu te souviens ?

\- Qui a-t-il de mal avec la Kate que je suis actuellement ? siffla-t-elle blesser par ses propos

\- Rien, il n'y a rien de mal, souffla-t-il en reprenant son chemin pour la laisser complètement atterrer derrière lui.

Tout se basculait dans sa tête. Tous ses souvenirs heureux ou malheureux avec Beckett. De leur rencontre à son réveil. Et désormais, il se demandait comment il allait faire. Comment il allait trouver le courage de vivre sans elle.

Très bientôt, elle reprendrait son poste de détective et elle redeviendrait à la Kate Beckett de ses souvenirs. Et il n'avait plus la force de se battre pour eux. Il n'avait plus la force de voir des Tom , des Josh défiler devant lui sans rien pouvoir faire que d'attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Il avait pensé qu'elle était prête à essayer, que ce rendez-vous signifiait quelque chose pour elle mais apparemment il avait eu tort. Les larmes aux yeux , il fourra un peu plus ces mains dans ses poches avant que des doigts frêles mais ferme ne le stoppe en lui attrapant le coude.

\- Ne pars pas, comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru sans lever le regard sur elle

\- Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sembles si blesser ou en colère mais…

\- Tu vas partir, la coupa-t-il d'une voix rauque en se tournant pour la voir le dévisager

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas devenir à nouveau cette super détective qui veut sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Tu vas accumuler les heures de travail et un jour tu vas te demander pourquoi tu restes auprès d'un homme que tu n'aimes pas.

\- Rick

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir. Je ne peux même pas crier ma frustration ! hurla-t-il en la faisant sursauter comme un bon nombre de passeur. Tu as sauvé ma vie en y entrant, Kate….tu as sauvé ma fille, alors comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ! Pourtant, tous les jours depuis deux ans, je me demande pourquoi tu as sauté devant ce foutu camion !

\- Castle, déglutit-elle devant ses larmes

\- Pourquoi tu as sauté devant ce camion, répéta-t-il bouleversé en reniflant

\- Pour Alexis, Rick, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main tendrement. Pour Alexis.

\- J'aurai aimé que tu ne le fasses pas, j'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi, j'aurai aimé tellement plus, on méritait tellement plus. Tu as sauté devant ce camion...et je t'ai perdue Kate.

S'avançant doucement, elle le surprit en l'enlaçant. Ses mains autour de son cou, sa bouche près de son oreille, elle le serra si fort qu'il sentit son cœur se brisé un peu plus. Pleurant comme un enfant, il s'agrippa à elle , alors qu'elle lui chuchotait doucement :

\- Ça va aller….chut…..ça va aller.

C'était la première fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras depuis plus de deux ans. Son corps contre le sien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi malheureux à cet instant-là. Elle était là avec lui et pourtant il avait l'impression de la perdre.

Kate, elle , agrippa tout autant à lui que Rick. Ses mots l'avaient peiné, elle ne savait pas comment pouvoir avancer , elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que personne ne se brûle les ailes dans cette foutue situation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le trajet du retour se fit finalement dans un taxi dans un silence de mort. Cette fin de soirée n'avait pas été celle qu'ils avaient escompté tous les deux.

Kate avait imaginé plus de sourire, de rire et pourquoi pas , un baiser ? Un de ses baisers qui vous font sourire pendant des jours, qui vous donne des papillons au ventre et qui peut-être avec plus de chance, lui ouvrirait les portes de sa mémoire. Mais désormais, les mots de Rick lui trottait en tête « j'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi, j'aurai aimé tellement plus, on méritait tellement plus ...Tu as sauté devant ce camion...et je t'ai perdue Kate.».

Ce n'est pas elle qu'il attendait, qu'il désirait. Ce n'était pas cette Kate, et ce constat lui retourna le ventre. Parce que même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes, elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour cet homme. Seulement comment pouvoir rivaliser avec la Kate de ces souvenirs ? Elle n'était pas cette femme. Elle n'était pas ouverte, joviale…..elle n'avait pas tous ses souvenirs communs, elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ses attentes .

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre la vitre du taxi pour réfléchir alors que Rick l'observait sans rien dire.

Comment avait-il pu craquer à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu lui hurler dessus ? Elle souhaitait simplement reprendre sa vie en main, reprendre ses marques. Elle ne méritait pas une telle scène en plein Manhattan après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour s'ouvrir à lui.

Se maudissant pour sa perte de contrôle, il inspira en contemplant la femme à ses côtés. Elle était tellement belle que son souffle se coupait à chaque regard.

Les yeux ancrés sur elle, il soupira en s'apercevant que le taxi se stoppait. Sans un mot, il la vit sortir du taxi pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Les manteaux suspendus dans le placard, les chaussures retirées, ils s'observèrent anxieusement. Et maintenant ? C'était certainement , le moment le plus gênant de la soirée. Frottant sa nuque, mal à l'aise, Castle lui déclara d'une voix rauque et honteuse :

\- Je suis désolé

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être

\- Kate, je t'ai hurlé dessus, tu ne méritais pas ça et…

\- Castle, le coupa-t-elle en soupirant, fatiguée. Depuis mon réveil, tu as pris énormément sur toi, je ne vais t'en vouloir pour avoir craquer. Tu as le droit de pleurer ta femme

\- Tu n'es pas morte, marmonna-t-il en la voyant rouler des yeux pour partir s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

\- Non…..mais c'est tout comme pour toi, pour ton cœur.

\- Kate

\- Je ne peux pas devenir la personne que tu souhaites, Rick…j'ai essayé pendant des semaines et…..ça ne marche pas. Je ne peux pas être cette Kate là, je ne peux pas être ta femme.

Déglutissant devant ses paroles, il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Les mains dans les poches, il avait l'impression que le sol l'engloutissait peu à peu. ça y ait, le moment était venu. Elle allait partir, sortir de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Tu sais, je me dis qu'on s'y prend mal, soupira-t-elle en se frottant le visage comme pour prendre du courage et terminer cette conversation.

\- A quel sujet ? chuchota-t-il blesser

\- A propos de nous. ...S'il-te-plait, viens t'asseoir près de moi...je ne peux pas faire ça, si tu es debout à me regarder.

\- Tu vas partir ? sanglota-t-il en levant le regard pour la voir en larmes aussi. Tu vas me quitter?

\- Non

\- Non ?

\- Non...Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Castle, tu te souviens?

\- Pour…..

\- Viens t'asseoir.

Hochant silencieusement la tête, il s'installa près d'elle en veillant à ne pas la toucher. Il se sentait tellement perdu près d'elle et cette situation l'agaçait. Levant les yeux sur elle, il la vit se triturer les doigts tout en se mordillant la lèvre et inspira en s'apercevant qu'elle était tout aussi terrifiée que lui. Elle était terrifiée et pourtant, elle essayait encore d'arranger la situation , d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Tous ces gestes lui démontraient qu'elle essayait réellement...parce que là Kate Beckett de son passé n'aurait jamais agit comme-ça...la Kate Beckett de ses souvenirs serait partie depuis des semaines.

Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les siennes et caressa délicatement sa peau. Cette action la figea quelque secondes et elle releva le regard sur lui.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent avant que Rick murmura :

\- A quel sujet on a eu tort, Kate ?

Baissant la tête à sa question, elle chercha ses mots pour tenter de lui faire comprendre son raisonnement sans le blesser une nouvelle fois. Inspirant plusieurs fois, pour tenter de calmer ses battements cardiaques, elle lui répondit fébrilement :

\- Je ne suis pas la « Kate » que tu souhaites

\- Tu es tout ce que je désires, réfuta Rick

\- Je ne suis pas ta femme….celle de tes souvenirs…..et je crois qu'on ne devrait pas tenter de retrouver cette relation. Ce n'est plus "nous" désormais.

\- Je sais…c'est pourquoi on avait décidé de ce rendez-vous, acquiesça-t-il en la voyant relever le regard sur lui.

\- Hum…..alors pourquoi « planète interdite » ? Pourquoi « ce resto italien » ? Je suis certaine que ce ne sont pas des sorties ou des lieux inconnus à notre histoire ? Ce n'était pas un tête-à-tête, premier rendez-vous.

Ouvrant la bouche pour s'opposer à son raisonnement, il la referma automatiquement. Elle avait raison. Il avait tenté par le biais de cette sortie, un petit road trip dans leur passé en espérant secrètement raviver sa mémoire. Et il regrettait ces choix désormais. Il lui avait promis une soirée sans pression et finalement , il n'avait pas tenu promesse. Il était sortie en espérant retrouver sa femme, sa Kate, en négligeant les sentiments de la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Baissant le regard sur leurs doigts toujours lié, il l'entendit chuchoter :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as cru bien faire.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? Si mon mari ne se souvenait pas de moi, je suis certaine que j'aurai fait la même chose. Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça.

\- Si c'était stupide

\- Non….juste humain.

Relevant les yeux à ses mots, il la vit arquer un sourcil à son changement de comportement. Elle ne s'apercevait pas de la portée de ces mots. Par moment, elle lui ressortait des phrases qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emprunter auparavant et c'est ce qui le déroutait le plus. ça lui donnait de l'espoir...mais elle avait raison. Elle ne retrouverait sans doute jamais la mémoire et il devait faire le deuil de sa femme pour l'apprécier à sa juste mesure.

\- Rick, si j'ai décidé de retourner travailler en tant que détective , c'est pour reprendre mes marques ; J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis, confia-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je sais

\- Et qui nous sommes

\- Nous ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant le visage ravagé par les larmes mais le sourire aux lèvres

\- Oui, nous. En tant que partenaire.

\- Partenaire ?

\- Il parait qu'on était plutôt bon tous les deux….et d'après les dire de tout le monde, notre partenariat a été la base de notre relation.

\- Tu veux recommencer dès le début ?

\- Je veux être Kate Beckett…..sans culpabilité….le détective Kate Beckett …..et peut-être qu'un jour, je serai le Capitaine Beckett. Peut-être qu'un jour, on n'aura notre fin heureuse parce qu'on aura crée notre propre histoire….. une seconde fois, sans pression et sans comparaison à des stigmates du passé. Je dois apprendre à te connaitre mais tu dois aussi apprendre à me connaitre...une nouvelle fois, enfin cette version de moi. On a besoin de repartir sur des bonnes bases et de voir ou ça nous mène.

\- Et…et si ça ne marche pas ? Si la détective Beckett ne tombe pas sous le charme de son acolyte, une seconde fois ? demanda-t-il anxieusement

\- Eh bien…..on pourra dire qu'on aura essayer

\- Essayer, soupira Rick

\- Hum….c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment. Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de relation que tu espérais, que ce n'est pas…..

\- Non…..c'est parfait, déglutit-il en la coupant avant de serrer ses doigts tendrement.

Il pensait l'avoir perdu et elle lui proposait de revenir sur le début de leur histoire. Un partenariat avec amitié avant d'avoir plus...il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait être son ami quand elle lui laissait espéré plus.

\- Sûr ?

\- On va devoir s'acclimater avec Lily mais être ton partenaire, je peux le faire. …..et puis, dans quelque temps, tu verras à quel point je suis indispensable dans ta vie,Kate Beckett, ajouta-t-il le cœur serré en espérant ne pas avoir tort sur ce point

 **XXXXXXX**

Il aurait pensé que sa reprise de travail serait plus difficile mais Beckett sans sortait à merveille. Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa venue au commissariat et Castle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté ses fonctions.

Si les premiers temps étaient quelque peu maladroit avec ces collègues, Kate avait su mettre tout le monde à l'aise en expliquant que le Capitaine Esposito était tout à fait légitime à ce poste et qu'elle devait être traiter comme l'une des leurs….une simple détective.

Après plusieurs accolades de bienvenue, de chuchotements dans les couloirs, la vie commençait tout doucement à prendre le dessus.

Martha s'était gentiment proposée pour garder Lily sur ces journées de repos au théâtre, laissant à Castle un bon nombre de temps libre pour épauler Kate au poste.

Leur relation était des plus cordiales. Beckett appréciait énormément de pouvoir faire équipe avec Rick. Elle le découvrait sous un nouveau jour et Castle, lui, attendait patiemment qu'elle prenne ses marques auprès de lui pour lui proposer un nouveau rendez-vous, sans voyages dans le temps cette fois-ci.

Tout redevenait normal, jusqu'à ce matin-là….

 **XXXXXXX**

\- Alors que veux-tu dîner ce soir ? demanda Rick en engloutissant son donut au chocolat sur sa chaise du commissariat

\- Diner ? Castle, il est neuf heures du matin, je viens tout juste de sortir du petit déjeuner et toi….toi, tu manges encore

\- Et ? je ne vois pas où tu souhaites en venir ? la taquina-t-il , le nez plein de sucre

\- Je n'ai pas faim et le dîner semble à des années lumières. Tu es en ventre sur pattes, ma parole.

\- Tu connais l'adage, Beckett, « le véritable chemin pour toucher le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac »

\- Encore, faudrait-il qu'elle veuille toucher ton cœur, mec, ou tout autre partie de toi, ricana Anderson en prenant un des donuts de Rick dans sa boite.

Andrew Anderson, grand, brun, beau comme un dieu mais avec un égo démesuré. Cette nouvelle recrue faisait dorénavant équipe avec Ryan et donc avec Beckett et Caste. Si Kate tolérait sa présence, son mari lui , ne la supportait pas. Il avait même tenté de soudoyer Espo avec sa ferrari si, par inadvertance, il le mettait à la circulation.

Andrew Anderson, grand, brun, beau et avec un penchant pour Kate Bekettc. Si la plupart des autres officiers gardaient une certaine distance avec leur ancien Capitaine, Andrew lui ne cachait pas ses attentions. Il flirtait sans vergogne malgré les centaines de fois où Castle avait rafraîchit la mémoire de ce Don Juan sur la vie maritale de sa femme.

Kate, elle , était amusée par l'attitude de Rick à son égard et ne prêtait guère attention aux charmes de son collègue. Préférant s'axer sur le travail plutôt que sur le plaisir . Elle avait à coeur à reprendre ses marques au commissariat, à construire une relation avec sa fille et à apprendre qui est son mari en dehors du poste. Leur amitié commençait à s'étoffer au fur à mesure des jours, et elle commençait à vouloir peut-être quelque chose de plus entre eux.

\- Ah, ah très drôle, maugréa Rick en l'observant s'installer sur le côté droit du bureau de Kate.

\- Alors Beckett ? puis-je vous offrir un café ?

\- C'est gentil mais Castle s'est chargé de mon obsession de caféine ce matin, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment

\- Oh vraiment ? sourit-il

\- Oui, vraiment ! s'agaça Castle. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de faire le Barista, Anderson ?

\- Apparemment non, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules

\- Les gars pourriez-vous….

La phrase de Kate fut interrompue par la voix du Capitaine :

\- Beckett, Castle dans mon bureau

Levant le regard sur Esposito, Rick se leva en séchant ses mains pleines de sucre et de chocolat sur une serviette, alors que Kate se tournait vers Andrew pour lui rétorquer :

\- Puisque vous n'avez rien à faire. Voici quelques dossiers à vérifier et à signer

\- Mais…

\- Merci, le coupa-t-elle en passant devant son mari pour rejoindre son capitaine.

\- Un peu de paperasse ne va pas te tuer, Anderson, ricana fièrement Castle

 **XXXXX**

Faisant les cents pas dans son bureau, sous les yeux attentifs et inquiets de Rick et Kate, Espo tentait de trouver les mots pour les informer de la situation.

Quelques minutes plutôt, le FBI venait de l'informer qu'un enfant de six ans venait d'être kidnapper et que le mode opératoire du suspect était semblable à celui d'un tueur d'enfant qu'il traquait depuis quelques semaines.

Si l'information la chagriné sur le moment, le reste de la conversation le déstabilisa un peu plus.

D'ici quelques minutes, le FBI prendrait les locaux du douzième comme QG, afin de collaborer et d'enquêter sur cette nouvelle affaire.

\- Espo, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kate en le voyant maugrée en espagnol dans sa barbe

\- On a une nouvelle affaire , soupira-t-il en observant Rick

\- Une affaire ? Chouette, j'en avais marre d'écouter Anderson et d'observer Beckett faire de la paperasse

\- Un rapt d'enfant

\- Oh, déglutit-il détestant ce genre d'affaire

\- Apparemment le mode opératoire serait le même que le tueur d'enfants qui sévis depuis quelques semaines dans le pays.

\- Oh… d'accord…..mais cette affaire ne relève-t-elle pas du FBI ?

\- Castle a raison, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, le FBI serait beaucoup mieux à même de gérer cette opération et…

\- Le FBI est sur le coup, ils sont même en chemin pour collaborer

\- Très bien, alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là ? demanda Rick qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Observant tour à tour ses amis, Javier se demandait comment lâcher la bombe sans que Castle s'agace. Ces dernières semaines avaient été rude pour lui, et Espo savait à quel point il prenait sur lui depuis le réveil de Kate, seulement les ordres avaient été clair et très ferme, il n'avait pas le choix….on ne lui donnait pas le choix.

\- C'est le FBI qui va coordonner toute cette opération . Si jamais vous ne souhaitez pas prendre l'affaire, je peux la laisser à l'équipe de Karpowsky ou…

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, la vie d'un enfant est en jeu et il est hors de question qu'on…

\- L'officier en chef de cette affaire est Sorenson, lâcha Espo en coupant Beckett, qui recula de deux pas à cette information en sentant toute son assurance depuis son réveil s'effriter.

\- Sorenson….comme dans….. ? déglutit Rick en se souvenant des mots de sa femme à son réveil « tout ce dont, je me souviens c'est de me donner une nouvelle chance avec Will. J'étais avec lui et…je me suis réveillée ici.. »

\- Comme je le proposais plutôt, Karpowsky peut se charger de l'affaire, commença Javier avant d'être couper par deux coups à la porte. Quoi?

\- Monsieur, les interrompit Anderson le sourire aux lèvres , le FBI est ici.

A cette information, Kate détourna le regard pour observer son bureau, ou les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur son tableau blanc, se trouvait le dernier homme avec qui elle avait des souvenirs...le dernier homme pour qui elle avait eu des sentiments.

\- Beckett? Tu veux que je donne l'affaire à...

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux Will. Non, je prend l'affaire.

* * *

 ** _Le dernier chapitre de 2018, en espérant que vous passerez tous et toutes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._**

 ** _A très bientôt en 2019._**

 ** _PS: que pensez-vous d'Anderson? Et du retour de Will? moi, je trouve que ça met un peu plus de piquant à l'histoire._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Après un moment beaucoup trop long à son gout, Rick arrêta d'observer le regard de Kate sur Sorenson et sortie du bureau d'Esposito pour venir saluer son plus gros cauchemar depuis le réveil de sa femme.

Elle lui avait confié n'avoir aucun souvenir de lui ,sauf de cet homme…en face de lui , cet homme a qui elle aurait donné une seconde chance.

Cet homme pour qui elle avait encore des sentiments à en juger par son regard sur lui depuis son arrivé.

Agacer de faire deux pas avant, trois pas en arrière, Rick tendit sa main à l'agent du FBI qui lui sourit avec un simple hochement de tête :

\- Castle

\- Sorenson, quel plaisir de vous revoir, mentit-il en apercevant Beckett s'approcher d'eux. Comment va Mme Sorenson ?

Il savait qu'il était puéril avec cette question. Qu'il allait blesser Kate en évoquant le mariage de son ex dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Mais à cet instant, il était tellement paniqué par la situation, qu'il décida d'informer sa femme que son retour de flamme était marié et donc pris.

A sa remarque, Kate se figea. Marier ? il était marié ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête pour tenter de retrouver une bride de souvenir. Mais seuls les soupirs de son amant dans son lit étaient les seuls moments dont elle se remémorait. Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec lui et se réveiller le lendemain, marier avec Castle et lui avec une autre ?

Le poids autour de son cœur se resserra à cette information et elle vit Will lâcher la main de Rick pour venir la rejoindre tout en répondant :

\- Nous avons divorcé, il y a quelques mois.

\- Divorcer, s'étrangla l'auteur

\- Oui, je crois que vous connaissez le principe, non ? mais…je vous remercie de prendre de ces nouvelles. Kate, tu es toujours aussi resplendissante, assura Mr muscle en lui tendant la main avec le plus beau de ses sourires

\- Je te remercie. Bonjour Will, déglutit-elle nerveusement sous son toucher

Lui souriant en l'examinant de la tête au pied, il murmura :

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivée. Tu as l'air en forme

\- Ça va. Tu as l'air en forme aussi.

Huit années avaient passé et Kate pouvait voir les stigmates du temps sur la peau de son ex. Légèrement un peu plus grisonnant, un peu plus marquer par les années, Will Sorenson était plus sexy huit ans après que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Ça peut aller. Je ne pensais pas te voir au travail si vite, mais tu m'en vois ravi. Aurais-je la primeur d'avoir votre duo de choc sur cette affaire ? demanda-t-il en l'observant avant de regarder Castle qui fronçait les sourcils devant leur interaction.

\- Le capitaine venait juste de nous informer de l'affaire, et si tu nous en donnais tout le contenu ? suggéra Kate.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

« Le dormeur de banc » , voilà comment était surnommé le kidnappeur et meurtrier de ses enfants. Dans chaque état, il faisait une victime supplémentaire, il n'avait pas de profil défini, pas de laps de temps entre les rapts et aucun indice pouvant l'identifier. Depuis six mois, l'équipe du FBI avait couru après un fantôme dont le seul mode opératoire était de changer d'état à chaque victime et de laisser ses victimes âgées d ans , allongées sur un banc en pyjama, d'où son surnom.

Trois enfants avaient été la cible de ce psychopathe, trois de trop et bientôt quatre selon Sorenson.

Le jeune Kyle Abott, 5 ans, était porté disparu ce matin par sa nourrice qui l'avait perdu de vue dans un parc. Si rien n'indiquait que le « dormeur de banc » était le responsable, l'âge de la victime et le lieu du rapt donnaient assez d'indice au FBI pour traquer une nouvelle fois ce psychopathe.

Assise sur une chaise avec les dossiers des différentes victimes, Kate tentait d'assimiler les éléments des affaires précédentes pendant que Sorenson et son coéquipier étaient allés interroger les parents et la nourrice de la victime.

Elle avait l'impression d'être assise depuis des heures et sentait son estomac se nouer à chaque nouveau corps découvert sur ces bancs.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre d'affaire mais depuis la venue de Lily dans sa vie , elle avait encore plus de mal à compartimenter personnel et professionnel quand il s'agissait de la vie d'un enfant.

Perdue dans sa lecture en attendant que Rick ramène le déjeuner, elle s'interrompit face à une voix douce et amicale :

\- Tu t'en sors

Levant le regard, elle resta quelques secondes muettes en se demandant comment avait-elle pu oublier tant de choses. Elle avait passé ces dernières semaines à se concentrer sur son travail et sur une nouvelle façon de découvrir Rick Castle mais à la vue de Will devant elle, Kate s'aperçut que tout ce qu'elle désirait s'était de combler ses années de lacunes.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir avancer correctement, de ne pas prendre les bonnes décisions. On dit souvent que si on n'avait une seconde chance, on ne referait pas certaines choses… et si Will ou Rick étaient l'une de ces choses ? Et si, une part d'elle avait regretté que cette seconde chance avec Sorenson soit tomber à l'eau. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle s'était réveillée à cette époque ? Est-ce que son subconscient tentait de lui dire qu'elle se fourvoyait ?

Fatiguée, elle posa son stylo en lui répondant sans le lâcher du regard :

\- Je viens de terminer.

\- Bien. Quelque chose que j'aurai manqué ?

\- Non….ce type sait couvrir ses arrières. Qu'a donné l'interrogatoire des parents ?

\- Ils sont dévastés. Rien n'indique que la maison est été sous surveillance, j'ai ramené d'autres bandes vidéo à vérifier, Ryan et Anderson sont de dessus.

\- Bien

\- Et Castle, où est-il ?

\- Il est partit nous chercher quelques vivres.

Hochant simplement de la tête, il la contempla à son tour. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Les années avaient fait un chef d'œuvre de Kate Beckett. Elle était encore plus sexy et désirable que dans ses souvenirs.

Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il lui murmura :

\- Tu sais…je t'ai visitée à l'hôpital

\- Oh….je ne savais pas. Je….merci, balbutia-t-elle prise au dépourvue face à cette révélation.

\- De rien, sourit-il devant sa réponse. Je suis venu deux fois et à chaque fois, j'ai été subjugué par l'amour que te porte ton mari

\- Castle ?

\- Oui, tu en as épousé un autre ? la taquina Will alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard

\- Non, pas que je sache, mais tu sais ma mémoire me fait défaut, alors…qui sait

\- Il t'aime…vraiment, continua Sorenson en la voyant baisser les yeux sans doute par gêne. A chaque fois que je suis venu, il était là, en train de te parler, de te masser, il y a même cette fois, où je l'ai surpris en train de te faire les ongles.

\- Les ongles ? rit Kate en imaginant Rick Castle en train de faire de la manucure

\- Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que ce type était fou et j'avais raison…..il est fou de toi…mais qui pourrais le blâmer, avoua-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Levant les yeux sur sa déclaration, Beckett déglutit. Elle avait tant d'années à combler, tant de choses qu'elle souhaitait connaitre alors sans réfléchir, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, je ne peux pas le blâmer ?

\- Pourquoi toi et moi ça n'a pas marché, chuchota-t-elle peu sûre d'elle en refermant le dossier devant elle. Dans mes souvenirs, on se donnait une seconde chance….je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Tu as trouvé mieux ? Ou tu es partit pour un nouveau job ? ou…

\- C'est toi qui est partit Kate, la coupa-t-il doucement mais toujours blesser huit années après

\- Je…suis partie ? Mais pourquoi ? fit-elle prise au dépourvu

Avant que Will puisse s'expliquer, il fut interrompu par l'arriver de Castle, les bras chargés de mets à emporter et avec un air contrarié :

\- Le repas est servi, maugréa-t-il en les observant tous les deux, en tête à tête et bien trop à l'aise à son goût

\- Vous en avez acheté pour un régiment, Castle

Ne relevant pas la remarque de Mr FBI, Rick déposa tous ses sachets sur la table avant de demander à Beckett sur un ton peu amical :

\- Tu as terminé avec les dossiers

\- Je…oui

\- Bien. Je peux les emmener avec moi à la maison

\- Tu rentres ? fit-elle surprise en sachant que Martha s'était proposée de garder Lily ce soir

\- Ma fille me manque, tacla-t-il en prenant les papiers en main.

Voyant Sorenson sortir de la pièce sans un mot et refermer derrière lui la porte pour leur donner sans doute un peu plus d'intimité. Castle cracha excédé par la situation :

\- Tu seras là pour le coucher ?

\- Je….attend, pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? demanda Beckett abasourdie par son comportement

\- Je ne sais pas, à ton avis, Kate ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais si tu as besoin d'un punching-ball pour passer tes nerfs, tu peux aller faire un tour . Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de comportement quand la vie d'un enfant est en jeu.

\- Whaou, seulement quelques heures avec le FBI et tu débites déjà des répliques de série B

\- Je…..non, mais je rêve, tu es jaloux ! s'exclama-t-elle en le dévisageant

\- Non !

\- Non ? Alors pourquoi tout ce cinéma avec le FBI, pourquoi ignorer Will quand tu es arrivé et….

\- Ah maintenant, c'est Will ?

Le dévisageant, elle sentait sa colère monter. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait simplement discuté avec Sorenson. Éreintée par cette journée de travail, par ce yoyo émotionnel, elle lui siffla, les deux mains sur les hanches et le regard noir :

\- Tu es ridicule !

\- Et toi marié si tu ne te souviens pas !

\- Je…..

La réplique de Beckett se coupa face à trois coups à la porte. Inspirant pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et de faire bonne figure, elle vit Ryan passer la tête avec hésitation et demander timidement :

\- On m'a dit que le repas était servi

\- En fait, Ryan, avec Castle , on….

\- Se disait aurevoir, la coupa-t-il peu enclin à écouter ses reproches. On se voit à la maison ce soir…ou demain, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de faire ton boulot ou tout autre chose.

Et sans un autre mot, il prit le dossier de l'affaire et partit sous le regard effaré de Kate.

 **XXXXXXX**

Les mots qu'il lui avait prononcé tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait été injuste et puérile. Elle ne faisait rien de plus que son travail ou discuter cordialement avec son ex. Depuis des semaines, elle ne lui avait jamais laissé entrevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle. Seulement depuis des semaines, il se languissait d'un rapprochement avec elle. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que sa femme était révéillée et son corps, son souffle, ses caresses lui manquait. Il avait besoin de faire avancer leur relation et l'arrivé de Sorenson bousculait toutes les idées de Rick.

Assis sur le sol du salon au milieu des poupées de sa fille, il tentait de garder le sourire sans lâcher la porte des yeux.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il lui avait fait une scène en plein poste, dans très peu de temps , il allait couché Lily et il se demandait combien de temps Kate allait prendre avant de rentrer.

Soupirant en se frottant la nuque, il écouta Martha le sermonner une tisane à la main.

\- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre et ramper pour ton pardon

\- Je ne rampe pas

\- Tu devrais

\- Mère, grinça Rick

\- Katherine fait des efforts , tout comme toi. Vous commencez à avancer, ce n'est pas une dispute puérile alors qu'elle est avec son retour de flamme qui va pencher en ta faveur

\- Je te remercie pour ton soutien

\- Richard, va donc la retrouver, je m'occupe de Lily

\- Non, ronchonna-t-il en se levant avant de prendre sa fille dans les bras. J'ai un dossier a étudié…Allez, cacahuète c'est l'heure du coucher

\- Mais..maman ?

\- Maman travail, chérie. Tu la verras, demain.

Roulant des yeux , devant l'entêtement de son fils, Martha l'observa monter les escaliers et se demanda combien de temps ces têtes de mules allaient encore mettre avant de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Faisant tournoyer son café à l'aide d'une cuillère, Kate réfléchissait à toute cette soirée. Ils n'avaient pas avancé sur l'affaire et elle s'était disputée violemment avec Rick.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été si virulent. Elle savait très bien que ces semaines, ces mois d'attentes étaient longs pour lui, mais elle faisait d'énormes efforts pour pouvoir leur donner cette seconde chance.

Elle était humaine, avec des sentiments et elle ne pouvait pas simplement se lancer dans une histoire avec lui sans prendre en compte ses espoirs, Lily ou leur famille.

Soupirant en sentant la fatigue tomber sur elle, elle ouvrit les yeux quand Will lui murmura en entrant dans la pièce :

\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu es épuisée

\- Pas avant d'avoir trouver quelque chose

\- Kate

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas tomber de fatigue après seulement quelques heures de travail

\- Oh, je le sais , crois-moi, rit Sorenson à sa remarque en la voyant se tourner pour lui faire face.

Yeux dans les yeux, elle observait la seule personne dont son subconscient se souvenait. Tout était tellement bizarre, elle se sentait désemparer face à la situation. Soufflant de frustration, elle vit Will se rapprocher d'elle et lui chuchoter , comme s'il pouvait comprendre toutes ses interrogations:

\- Tu m'as quitté parce que tu as eu peur

\- Peur ? déglutit Beckett alors que son souffle se mélangeait désormais au sien

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais…..mais je pense que tu n'étais pas prête. j'ai été idiot et je t'ai fait peur.

\- Will, je….

\- Alors tu es partie et j'ai foncé tête baisser dans le boulot pour t'oublier, mais on n'oublie pas facilement Kate Beckett…...je ne t'ai jamais oublié

\- Je….

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose ou même penser à ces dires, elle fut coupée par ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

La tête entre ses mains, Rick avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, au-dessus de ces dossiers. Il était une heure du matin et sa femme n'était toujours pas revenue. Plusieurs fois, il avait observé son cellulaire dans l'espoir d'avoir un message de sa part mais après la scène qu'il lui avait fait au commissariat, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas enclin à lui donner de ses nouvelles.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, en sentant son estomac se noué, il les ouvrit en entendant la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Soulager qu'elle n'est pas découchée, il se leva pour l'observer retirer son manteau et ses chaussures.

Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, mais quand elle se tourna pour lui faire face, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Se sentant responsable de son état, il soupira et décida d'appliquer les conseils de sa mère :

\- Kate, je suis désolé.Je n'aurai pas du te faire tout ces reproches. Tu n'y es pour rien si...

\- Castle, je..

\- Non, laisse-moi m'excusez correctement, la coupa-t-il en la voyant s'approcher anxieusement vers lui. J'aurai du te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je te fais confiance et je…..

\- Will m'a embrassé, lâcha-t-elle, le cœur lourd en le voyant reculer d'un pas.

\- Que….quoi ?

\- Will m'a embrassé, répéta-t-elle

* * *

 _ **Je sais vous allez me tuer avec un cliff pareil, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Petite question, que s'est-il passé avec Will? Que va faire Kate? Que va faire Castle?**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite cependant une bonne et heureuse année 2019 en espérant que tout vos souhaits se réalisent.**_

 _ **Torontosun: tu aimes toujours le retour de Will?**_

 _ **blodi52: mon petit doigt me dit que tu ne vas pas le sentir du tout**_

 _ **Steph: La tension monte d'un cran. Je joue au montagne russe**_

 _ **Loulou: je ne reviens pas forcément avec de bonnes nouvelles pour Rick, mais je te promets que l'entreprise kleenex va bientôt faire faillite**_

 _ **Chrisfancaskett: ou peut-être que Kate va vouloir Will et pas Rick?**_

 _ **Pau974: Sorenson vous promets un peu plus de chapitre. Cette histoire devait être courte mais je n'arrive jamais à faire du court lol**_

 _ **Guest1: oui plus de chapitres et plus de sueurs froides**_

 _ **Mariauleman: Alors? rendez vous au chap 14?**_

 _ **Sandie59: je ne sais pas si Kate se souviendra, à vrai dire, je ne me suis pas posé la question mdr**_

 _ **laetitaflw: Will ravivé la mémoire de Kate? ...il lui a ravivé les lèvres oui!**_

 _ **Guest2: les torturer j'aime ça. J'arrive mieux à écrire dans la tristesse que dans la joie.**_

 _ **julie91: Je crois qu'on va arriver au point de rupture pour Castle**_

 _ **Ben40550: Pas son genre de faire ça...avec des sentiments, pour le moment, elle est un peu perdue, elle se cherche.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14.**

* * *

L'air était chargé d'une tension qui aurait pu faire imploser la grande Pomme en quelques secondes. Rick était figé et tentait d'assimiler les propos de Kate tout en tentant de garder son rythme cardiaque dans la limite de la normal.

« Will m'a embrassé »….. « Will m'a embrassé »..Voulait-elle réellement dire ce que cela voulait dire ?

Bien sûr idiot ! Il est une heure du matin et ta femme était avec son retour de flamme. Mon Dieu pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouter sa mère pour une fois dans sa vie ! Il serait allé ramper auprès d'elle et peut-être que….peut-être que…..

\- Castle, murmura Kate la boule au ventre. Rick, dis quelque chose

\- Will t'a embrassé, dit-il à haute voix comme si l'exprimer rendrait cette vérité moins douloureuse

\- Je…oui, répondit-elle en serrant ses bras autour de son corps comme pour se protéger.

Serrant les poings en sentant la nausée le prendre, Castle vit sa vie maritale défiler en quelques secondes. De sa rencontre avec Kate, à cette nuit d'orage où elle l'avait rejoint, jusqu'à ses mots fatidiques. « Will m'a embrassé ».

Ouvrant puis fermer la bouche, il la dévisagea avec un regard noir. Il l'avait l'impression de ne pas connaitre la femme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Car rien n'avait pas de sens. Sa Kate n'aurait jamais permis ça, sa Kate ne l'aurait jamais trompé avec ce connard de Sorrenson, sa Kate…sa Kate était morte dans cet accident de voiture.

Inspirant en sentant ses entrailles se retourner, il la vit s'avancer prudemment vers lui et lui murmurer :

\- Rick, je… je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, tenta-t-elle expliquer. Une seconde nous parlions de…

\- Non, la stoppa-t-il en sifflant avec un ton sans appel.

C'était trop pour lui…il en avait assez supporté et désormais il devait l'écouter sur son amour naissant pour son ex ? Bon dieu, il avait prié son réveil pendant deux ans, tous les jours , à chaque minute et tout ça pour ça ? Pour la voir partir dans les bras d'un autre ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de son explication ou de sa confession. Il n'était pas son prêtre mais son mari ! Mari qu'elle avait oublié dans l'équation du baiser.

Reculant d'un nouveau pas, il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses entrailles se serrées et ses jambes vacillées. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu se produire ? Comment avait-elle pu embrasser un autre homme ? Quatre mois ! quatre mois à attendre qu'elle soit prête, à attendre qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour qu'elle retourne vers Sorenson au premier sourire !

Kate, elle, était désemparée devant sa réaction. Elle avait l'impression qu'il blêmissait de seconde en seconde et le regard qu'il posait sur elle était tellement colérique, qu'elle tenta d'expliquer rapidement la situation en séchant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler :

\- Il m'a embrassé et….

\- C'est bon j'ai très bien compris cette partie, cracha-t-il écoeurer

\- Castle, j'essaie de…

\- De quoi ? M'expliquer comment ta langue a fini dans sa bouche ? C'est bon , Beckett, je n'ai pas besoin de tes foutus explications ! cria-t-il en la faisant sursauter avant de se retourner pour partir dans son bureau.

Elle resta figer sur place par la dureté de leur échange. Jamais encore, il ne lui avait crié dessus avec autant de force et de véhémence.

Fatiguée, elle déglutit tout en chassant au loin une larme sur sa joue. La journée avait été longue…..trop longue et désormais elle ne savait plus comment faire. Devait-elle insister pour qu'il écoute ses explications ou simplement attendre demain qu'il se calme ?

Se frottant le visage, elle avança de quelques pas pour l'observer se servir un verre de wisky qu'il but d'une traite avant de recommencer.

Le ventre noué, elle pénétra dans son bureau et lui murmura :

\- Boire n'est pas la solution

\- Coucher avec un autre homme que ton mari n'est pas une solution non plus, siffla-t-il, le dos tourné en pleurs.

\- Cou….coucher ? non mais attend, rembobine, s'énerva-t-elle en le voyant vider ce foutu bouteille de pure malt, ce qui avait le don de raviver de mauvais souvenir. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Will et…..

\- C'est bon , Beckett, pas besoin de trouver une excuse, claqua-t-il en se tournant pour la fusiller du regard. Ton retour de flamme est revenu sur New-York et tu t'es aperçu de tes sentiments. Je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais assimiler deux plus deux.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Sorenson, siffla-t-elle excédée

\- Ah non ? Alors que faisais-tu jusqu'à une heure du matin ? Parce qu'on a passé l'âge de se tripoter jusqu'à point d'heure ! Il t'a embrassé et on sait tous les deux comment ça c'est fini !

Le fusillant du regard face à sa remarque, elle serra ses poings pour éviter de culminer encore plus. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait contrarié mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé autant de bassesse de sa part. Elle n'avait même pas le droit de s'expliquer, qu'elle était déjà condamnée de tromperie.

\- Alors, j'attends, siffla-t-il l'œil noir

\- Tu attends quoi, une explication ou une raison d'hurler ? répondit-elle sur le même ton. Parce que j'ai surtout passée l'âge du sermon du soir !

\- Je…

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça mais apparemment j'avais tort ! Je pensais même que tu avais compris depuis tous ces mois que j'essayais vraiment avec toi mais j'avais tort aussi ! Alors si tu veux savoir ou j'étais jusqu'à une heure du matin, la réponse est dehors ! J'étais dehors, dans ce fichu parc, au milieu de la nuit pour réfléchir….mais apparemment, j'ai eu tort de prendre ce temps-là pour savoir ou nous en étions parce qu'apparemment, nous sommes nulle part !

\- Je te demande pardon ?! fit-il surpris par sa tirade.

Elle n'était pas avec lui ? Elle avait erré seule au milieu de la nuit ? Complètement perdu, il déglutit devant ses prochains mots.

\- Si tu penses que j'ai couché avec un autre homme que toi, nous sommes nulle part Castle. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne vois ce que nous tentons même de sauver.

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec lui, murmura-il atterrer face à son regard furibond

\- Non ! Mais pour qui me prens-tu ! …..Dès qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'ai repoussé

\- Tu l'as repoussé

\- Oui et tu le serais si tu m'avais laissé m'expliquer au lieu de me hurler dessus ou de m'accuser à tort ! Maintenant, la journée fut longue, je vais aller me coucher et je te suggère de poser cette fichue bouteille et d'en faire de même ! claqua-t-elle le cœur en berne en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Sans un autre mot, elle passa devant lui et pénétra dans sa chambre en veillant bien à fermer derrière elle. Les épaules affaissées, le visage en larmes, elle se traina jusqu'à son lit ou elle s'effondra pour pleurer dans ses oreillers.

Cette soirée avait été un véritable calvaire pour elle. Elle avait pensé avoir eu la bonne habitude face à Sorenson mais apparemment elle avait eu tort. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il la pensait blottie dans les bras d'un autre après toutes ces dernières semaines, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Elle était épuisée psychologiquement et physiquement mais elle était surtout blessée qu'il ne lui ai même pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer.

Fermant les yeux en gémissant, elle entendit Rick tapoter contre la porte de la chambre et de lui demander d'ouvrir. Mais elle était fatiguée et contrariée. Elle ne souhaitait pas entrer dans un nouveau combat ou pire entendre des excuses alors qu'elle savait dorénavant toute la confiance qu'il lui portait.

\- Kate, je suis désolée…..vraiment…..s'il-te-plaît, ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on…..

\- Va-t'en Castle

Le ventre noué, les jambes recroquevillées sur elle-même, elle laissa pleurer sa peine jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin.

 **XXXXXXX**

\- Et maintenant, on ajoute du…

\- Cocolat, sourit Lily , de toutes ses dents , dans son pyjama sur sa chaise haute alors que Kate lui donnait son petit déjeuner sous les yeux de Martha.

La matriarche était venue tôt ce matin pour garder sa petite fille et pour permettre à son nigaud de fils de retrouver Kate au commissariat. La confession de Richard hier et son refus de rejoindre sa femme, l'avait poussé à rejoindre le loft afin de permettre à Castle de passer un peu de temps avec Katherine. Mais quand elle avait fait ses premiers pas dans l'appartement, elle soupira à la vue éreintée de sa belle-fille. Des cernes sous les yeux, emmitouflés dans un peignoir et les yeux rougis, Beckett tentait de faire bonne figure devant Lily alors que Rick était toujours à l'étage, certainement entrain de dormir.

Après plusieurs minutes à tergiverser sur la manière d'aborder cette discussion, Martha décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et déclara en buvant sa tisane, alors que Kate tartinait le pain de sa fille, sous ses yeux rieurs :

\- La nuit fut longue ?

\- Hum…l'enquête n'avance pas vraiment, éluda Beckett qui savait pertinemment que son accoutrement et son air fatigué éveillaient les soupçons de la matriarche

\- L'enquête ou Richard ?

\- Les deux, soupira-t-elle à contre cœur en donnant à Lily sa tartine. Tiens chérie.

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir. Si elle avait compris une chose au fil de ces derniers mois s'était que Martha Rodgers n'abandonnait pas une discussion facilement.

\- Ci, maman.

Se retournant pour se laver les mains et tenter de cacher les nouvelles larmes qui commençaient à arriver, elle entendit Martha lui répondre :

\- Tu sais qu'il t'aime, chérie.

\- Hum….Ça ne suffit pas. Parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas, murmura-t-elle toujours autant blesser par ses propos de la veille

\- Balivernes, l'amour soulève des montagnes.

Observant sa belle-fille, toujours dos à elle, les épaules voûtées, Martha lui murmura sur un ton doux et amical :

\- Vous allez y arrivé, il faut juste que…..

\- J'ai essayé, Martha, on a essayé, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, avoua-t-elle en se retournant tout en croisant ses bras atour de son buste.

\- Essayer plus fort, alors

\- Martha, soupira-t-elle

\- IL n'y a pas de Martha qui tienne. Vous tournez en rond. Vous n'essayez pas . On dirait des petits oscillions craintifs avant leur premier envol. Si cela était frustrant, il y a des années, cela devient pathétique dorénavant.

\- Des oisillons craintifs ? répéta Beckett, en levant un sourcil

\- Katherine, soupira la matriarche en déposant sa tasse sur l'ilot . Une personne sage a un jour dit « qu'à force de laisser un pas en dehors de la relation, on ne sait plus où l'on n'en est. »

\- Oh, une citation du grand Rick Castle, certainement, dit-elle ironiquement en se grattant la nuque

\- Oh, non, de la grande Katherine Castle, renchérit tout sourire Martha fière de sa réplique, alors que Kate déglutit en comprenant le sens de sa réponse. Et je dois dire, chérie, que tu avais raison. Il faut juste que tu appliques tes mots.

Soupirant, Kate se rapprocha de Lily en lui retirant son assiette tout en déclarant à Martha sur un ton lasse et fatiguée :

\- Je n'ai pas un pied en dehors de la relation

\- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tournez autour du pot ?

\- Je ne…

\- « On va être ami », « on va avoir un premier rendez-vous »,« soyons partenaire »….soyons surtout réaliste, chérie, ça ne fonctionne pas. De mon temps, ces choses là se réglaient par un petit tour entre les draps et…

\- Martha, s'indigna rouge de Honte Beckett en cachant les oreilles de sa fille qui riait

\- Maman, cha'ouille !

\- Quoi ? au moins ma solution donne plus de plaisir que de pleurs

\- Oh mon dieu, soupira Kate en se disant que la mâtinée pouvait être pire qu'elle ne le pensait, tout en nettoyant le visage de Lily qui était plein de chocolat.

\- Chérie, il suffit juste de sauter dans cette relation

\- Hum….seulement dans cette relation, il y a une enfant et un homme avec des sentiments, je ne peux pas sauter sans réfléchir à toutes les conséquences.

\- Alors tu abandonnes ? tu te dis que c'est trop compliqué ?

\- Martha, souffla Beckett épuisée en prenant Lily dans ses bras, en s'apercevant qu'elle avait également tâché son pyjama. Je vais aller la débarbouiller en haut.

Observant sa belle-fille fuir cette conversation, Martha soupira et rétorqua :

\- Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux aller prendre une douche ou….

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue hier soir. J'aimerais passer un petit moment avec elle avant d'aller travailler

\- Bien…..mais remet lui un pyjama et non une tenue de ville, j'ai prévue soins du visage ce matin avec ma princesse.

\- Elle n'est pas trop jeune, s'étonna Kate en observant les jolis yeux bleus de sa fille et sa mine réjouie dans ses bras

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour prendre soin de sa peau….et Katherine, l'interpella la matriarche en la voyant monter les escaliers

\- Hum

\- La discussion n'est pas close et comme le disais ta mère "la vie ne donne rien que l'on ne peut supporter"

\- ça...c'est bas, grommela-t-elle en regagnant la chambre de Lily.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Allongé, les yeux rivés de fatigue face au plafond, Rick tentait de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller affronter cette nouvelle journée. Les mots de Kate avaient tourné dans sa tête encore et encore ainsi que le son de ses pleurs cette nuit. Il regrettait amèrement ses paroles et ses déductions. Il l'avait jugé sans lui faire confiance et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Il savait qu'il avait eu tort mais il ne savait pas comment réparer sa bêtise .

« Si tu penses que j'ai couché avec un autre homme que toi, nous sommes nulle part Castle. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne vois pas ce que nous tentons même de sauver. »

Elle avait raison…tellement raison. Soupirant en se frottant énergiquement le visage, il entendit les rires de Lily dans la chambre voisine et les murmures de Kate.

Déglutissant, il se leva en se demandant comment réparer ce fiasco. Les épaules affaissées, les jambes lourdes et le visage cerné, il sortit pour découvrir les deux femmes de sa vie en train de s'amuser sur la table à langer :

\- Lily Castle, arrête de gigoter, maman n'arrive pas à mettre la couche

\- Plus couche, ricana la petite

\- Plus couche ? Comment ça , plus couche ? s'étonna Kate en la contemplant en train de sucer son puce

\- Plus couche, répéta-t-elle comme une évidence. Lily, plus couche.

\- Heu…..c'est comme ça que ça marche ? un jour tu te lèves et ta fille ne veut plus de couche ? c'est aussi simple que ça ? s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute avant de voir Rick entrer dans la pièce.

Il avait les mains dans les poches, les yeux rougis et la mine aussi éreintée qu'elle. Baissant le regard sur sa fille , elle l'entendit lui murmurer avec hésitation :

\- Elle me dit ça depuis hier soir

\- Quoi ? soupira Kate en comprenant pas ses mots

\- Qu'elle ne veut plu de couche. Pour Alexis, j'ai dû insisté pendant plus de deux semaines…..alors, je suis assez surpris qu'elle souhaite la retirer comme ça.

\- Hum…qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? chuchota Kate avec la couche dans la main sans lever le regard sur lui.

Déglutissant en s'apercevant qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à soutenir son regard. Rick se frotta la nuque en l'observant avant de lui répondre :

\- Demain, c'est le week-end, je m'en chargerais. Je ne vais pas laisser à mère les fuites de Lily pour la journée.

\- La journée ? parce que tu ne restes pas avec elle, blêmit-elle en changeant sa fille.

\- Pas couche !

\- Attend, chérie

Il ne restait pas à la maison ? Il allait venir au poste avec elle ? Avec cette mine de chien battu et avec Sorenson dans les parages ? Si elle pensait que la journée allait être longue ce matin , elle n'était évidemment pas arrivée au bout de ses surprises.

\- J'ai appris tout le dossier hier, je pensais pouvoir aider, murmura honteusement Rick.

Prenant Lily dans ses bras pour aller lui chercher un nouveau pyjama, Kate sentit la nausée la prendre. Elle ne savait plus comment agir désormais. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et pourtant il s'obstinait à la suivre. Elle ne comprenait pas sa démarche et elle était certainement trop fatiguée pour essayer.

\- Je pense qu'un peu de temps seul à seul nous ferais du bien, avoua-t-elle

\- Kate, je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'aurai jamais dû t'accuser ainsi et…..

\- Pas devant Lily, le coupa-t-elle en rhabillant la petite qui lui tirait quelques mèches de cheveux

Elle n'avait jamais aimé assister au conflit de ses parents et elle était bien décidé à préserver Lily de ce spectacle.

\- Je voudrais simplement te dire que…..attend….je crois que…., balbutia-t-il en observant sa fille

\- Rick, pas devant Lily, insista-t-elle éreintée en l'habillant

\- Le pyjama, tu as vu le pyjama

\- Quoi, le pyjama ? grommela-t-elle excéder. Ta mère veut faire un soin du visage, elle m'a demandé de la remettre dans un pyjama.

\- Non….je…le pyjama est le même que les enfants sur ce dossier, chuchota-t-il penaud devant son agacement.

Inspirant fortement pour tenter de garder son calme, elle fronça les sourcils à sa remarque et se mit à observer Lily. Son vêtement était en effet similaire à celui des autres enfants. Il se différenciait simplement par sa couleur. Réfléchissant à toutes les photos qu'elle avait observé la veille, elle se rendit compte que deux des enfants disparus avaient le même style de pyjama.

N'étant pas une experte de ce genre de vêtement, elle avait pensé que ces pyjamas étaient essentiellement vendus par de grandes enseignes dans tout l'état et que le FBI avait dû s'y pencher dessus sans résultat.

Soupirant, en se frottant la nuque de fatigue, elle lui demanda sur un ton plus doux :

\- Ce genre de vêtement ne se vend pas n'importe où ?

Toujours les mains dans les poches et l'air penaud, Rick s'aperçut de son changement d'attitude et s'avança doucement vers elle, pour lui répondre :

\- Non….c'est ton père qui l'a offert à Lily, il y a quelques mois. Une de ces connaissances les fait à la main. Je n'avais pas remarqué hier la ressemblance mais ce matin…je…..enfin, je pense que c'est la même personne.

\- Les autres enfants étaient dans des états différents, souligna-t-elle en pensant à sa théorie

\- Elle peut très bien exporter sur demande

Fermant les yeux, Kate comprit qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de trouver l'assassin et le kidnappeur de tous ses enfants grâce à la déduction de Castle. Elle allait donc devoir faire avec lui aujourd'hui pour maximiser ses chances de retrouver le petit Kyle Abott. Ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Lily, elle entendit sa fille lui demander :

\- Dors maman ?

\- Non, chérie…..maman réfléchit. Allez viens mon cœur, on va aller voir ta grand-mère, papa et maman vont devoir aller travailler.

Prenant Lily dans ses bras, elle s'avança vers Rick qui l'étudiait avec culpabilité et lui murmura :

\- Si tu viens avec moi, je ne veux pas de scène au commissariat

\- Quoi….je ne pourrais rien dire à Sorenson, ronchonna-t-il en la voyant plisser des yeux

\- Non. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais et j'aimerais assez que mes soucis personnels restent personnel comme son nom l'indique.

\- Mais, il t'a embrassé et….

\- Ok, tu restes ici avec Lily. J'irai parlé à mon père et…..

\- Non, c'est bon ; je ne dirais rien, ronchonna-t-il en la voyant l'observer

\- Castle, tu…

\- Je ne lui dirais rien.

\- Sûr ?

\- Parole de scout

Levant les yeux à sa remarque, elle commença à sortir de la chambre et lui rétorqua :

\- Tu n'as jamais été scout

 **XXXXX**

Assis tous les deux dans la crown Victoria, ils circulaient dans les rues de New York pour se rendre au poste. Kate était au téléphone avec son père pour connaitre l'identité de cette dame a qui il avait acheté de Pyjama de Lily, pendant que Rick réfléchissait à sa soirée désastreuse.

Beckett lui avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis leur descente de la chambre de Lily, elle fuyait son regard ou même sa présence alors il avait espéré aplanir un peu les choses en commençant par des excuses dès qu'ils seraient seuls , mais ses espoirs étaient tombés à l'eau quand elle avait prit son cellulaire.

Fatigué et irrité de devoir retourner au poste sans pouvoir dire ces quatre vérités à Sorenson, Castle soupira avant de murmurer à sa femme toujours au téléphone :

\- Tu peux t'arrêter sur le chemin, j'ai besoin d'un café.

Avec un simple hochement de la tête, il observa Kate tenter d'assimiler les propos de son père avant de bifurquer et de se garer près d'un starbuck.

\- Je dois avoir son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son adresse dans mon carnet, chérie, sourit Jim heureux de pouvoir aider sa fille

\- C'est gentil , papa, répondit nerveusement Beckett en observant du coin de l'œil , Rick sortir de la voiture.

Elle savait que son comportement était puéril mais à cet instant elle ne savait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de lui. Hier, il l'avait blessé avec ses insinuations mais Martha avait raison. Elle n'avait pas été clair avec lui. Ils n'agissaient pas comme un couple marier lambda, il était donc normal qu'il soit effrayé par la situation.

Soupirant, en le contemplant totalement peiné et perdu, elle sortie de ses pensées par son père :

\- Tu as un souci, Kathie ?

\- Non, non , mentit-elle bien trop vite pour être convaincante

\- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, ricana Jim

\- Ce n'est pas drôle papa, ronchonna Beckett en fermant les yeux de fatigue

Comment allait-elle régler le problème tout en résolvant une affaire ? Comment allait-elle-même pouvoir rester éveiller toute la journée ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kathiebug ?

\- Rien, tout va bien, commença-t-elle en observant la devanture du café. C'est juste que…., hésita-t-elle à dire.

Elle n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses problèmes et encore moins sur des problèmes de cœur. Seulement les mots de Martha ce matin avaient fait mouche et elle espérait pouvoir trouver du réconfort auprès de son père.

\- Juste que quoi, chérie ? répéta doucement Jim qui la sentait à fleur de peau

\- Je me suis disputée avec Rick, avoua-t-elle péniblement

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Ce n'est même pas le sujet , finalement le cœur du problème, c'est….je…papa, tu penses que je suis investie dans mon mariage ? souffla-t-elle en repensant aux dires de Martha

\- Investie ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Castle sait que je veux réellement essayer….. je veux dire, j'ai croisé un homme, un homme que je connaissais et Rick….disons je crois qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, continua-t-elle fébrilement, en sentant son estomac se noué

\- Richard, ne te fais pas confiance ? sourit-il comme si l'idée était inimaginable. Je ne connais personne qui puisse te donner autant de confiance. Il te suivrait autour du monde.

\- Oui , mais…..

\- Mais il est un homme, Kathie, ajouta-t-il en comprenant ou sa fille désirait en venir….…et cet arrangement que vous avez décidé à ta sortie d'hôpital est peut-être ce qui rend les choses difficiles. Ça va faire plus de quatre mois, Kathie

\- Je sais

\- Je pense juste que tu devrais savoir ce que tu souhaites désormais

\- Et si je ne le fais pas ? demanda-t-elle , les larmes aux yeux, en le voyant sortir du magasin avec deux cafés en main. Si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je souhaite ?

\- Tu ne te poserais pas toutes ses questions si tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui. Le plus dure parfois, ce n'est pas de savoir, c'est simplement de sauter.

\- Sauter ?

\- Es-tu prête à sauter dans cette relation ou non ?

Séchant une larme, elle inspira fortement pour contenir ses émotions et rétorqua d'une voix rauque et fatiguée alors que Rick ouvrait la porte de la crown Victoria :

\- Merci papa…..je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Si tu as besoin qu'on se voit ou…..

\- C'est gentil, merci papa... mais Castle vient d'arriver et on doit retourner au poste, le coupa-t-elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls

\- Très bien. Bonne journée chérie

\- Bonne journée papa, souffla-t-elle en comprenant que finalement le problème sétait elle.

 **XXXXXX**

\- On l'a ! s'exclama Sorenson en sortant de la salle de conférence , un papier à la main. On a l'adresse de cette fameuse couturière. Tu viens l'interroger avec nous ?

Levant le regard sur Will puis sur Castle qui était dans la salle de repos en train de faire un nouveau café sans doute pour rester éveiller, Kate soupira. Son instinct de flic la poussait à suivre à Sorenson afin d'interroger le seul témoin potentiel sur cette affaire mais son cœur n'y était pas.

Depuis les paroles de Martha et de son père, Beckett commençait à prendre conscience de ambivalence de sa relation avec Rick et dans quelle posture elle l'avait mise. Sa colère avait laissé place à de la lassitude et à une réelle envie de s'expliquer désormais.

Après quatre mois passés à ses cotés, elle était tombée doucement sous son charme. Sa carrure de père de famille l'avait fait fondre et sa patience ainsi que sa gentillesse l'avait conduite à revoir ses positions envers lui, son père avait raison, elle avait des sentiments pour Rick et c'était certainement pour ça qu'elle avait repoussé Will.

Si le comportement de Castle, la veille n'avait pas été des plus agréables, elle pouvait désormais comprendre ses peurs et ses doutes. Elle avait été trop indécise, elle avait trop attendue et elle l'avait souffrir, Martha avait raison. Elle avait laissé un pied en dehors de la relation.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle vit Will s'approcher d'elle et lui demander :

\- Tu viens ou tu préfères rester ici ?

Sorenson n'était pas non plus à l'aise avec la situation. Si hier, il s'était sentit confiant et plein d'espoir, les mots de Beckett et son refus l'avait totalement refroidi.

Le fait de devoir affronter son mari le lendemain sur son enquête était tout aussi frustrant et il espérait pouvoir terminer cette affaire au plus vite pour lécher ses blessures.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, Beckett se leva en prenant son manteau tout en lui déclarant :

\- J'arrive, attend-moi en bas.

\- Ok, très bien, abdiqua-t-il en claquant un doigt pour faire venir son second derrière lui ,avant de repartir.

Levant les yeux sur ce comportement plus qu'hautain, Beckett rejoignit Rick dans la salle de pause et referma derrière elle pour s'assurer un minimum d'intimité.

\- Je crois que je vais sauter cet interrogatoire et t'attendre ici, rumina Castle , dos à elle, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son échange avec Sorenson.

Il était peiné, fatigué et se sentait coupable de la façon dont il s'était comporté la veille, mais il était aussi très frustré de ne pas pouvoir dire ses quatre vérités à cet agent du FBI. Il avait naïvement cru ce matin, que la présence de Kate a ses côtés ainsi que l'affaire apaiseraient ces maux mais dès ses premiers pas au commissariat , il avait voulu rentrer chez lui .

\- Tu ne veux pas assister à l'interrogatoire ? demanda-t-elle timidement en ne sachant pas comment amorcer la conversation

\- Non. Je préfère rester par là et voir si je peux donner un coup de main à Ryan ou Anderson.

\- Anderson , sérieusement ? sourit-elle pour tenter d'apaiser leur échange. Tu préfères rester avec Anderson ?

\- S'il faut choisir entre lui et Sorenson, le choix est vite fait, bougonna-t-il en se retournant sa tasse à la main.

Il semblait tellement affliger et peiner, que Kate soupira. Tout ceci devait cesser, tous ses pleurs, ces incertitudes pour rien. Alors, doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura :

\- Hier…..je voulais te dire que….

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, s'empressa-t-il de dire, le cœur en berne en craignant que ne l'éloigne un peu plus

\- Je sais…..je suis désolée, aussi

\- Tu es désolée ? Kate, c'est moi qui est…..

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rassuré sur mes intentions. Avec le recul….je comprends ta réaction, souffla-t-elle la boule au ventre, en le voyant froncer les sourcils

\- Tu…..comprends, déglutit Rick qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

\- Hum…tout ça pour dire que….enfin je…..

\- Tu ...quoi ?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en se passant une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles, Kate cherchait ses mots. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments…C'était lui l'auteur...lui l'homme de lettres, pas elle.

\- Kate ?

\- Je saute, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils sur son choix de mots

\- Tu….sautes ? répéta Rick qui ne comprenait pas. Tu sautes, ou ça?

\- Dans ça avec toi, déglutit-elle nerveusement en observant sa réaction. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon ami ou mon partenaire ou encore simplement le père de ma fille. Je veux que toi…. je veux qu'on soit plus.

\- Tu…veux.., balbutia-t-il pris au dépourvu par ce changement de réaction.

\- Ce que j'essai de te dire, c'est que…

\- Beckett ? les interrompit Ryan en entrant dans la salle de pause

\- Quoi ? claqua-t-elle énervée et éreintée de ne pas pouvoir terminer ce qu'elle avait entrepris.

\- Heu….Sorenson et son équipe attentent et…je vais lors dire d'attendre encore un peu, se reprit-il devant son regard noir.

Sans un autre mot, il sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'il était entré, en laissant Kate complètement paniquer par le manque de temps. Observant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas les faire attendre encore plus sans risquer de compromettre l'affaire.

\- Tu devrais y aller, fit compréhensif Castle

\- Mais, je…..

\- La vie d'un petit garçon est en jeu…moi, je peux attendre

\- Tu es sûr ? soupira -t-elle prise entre son cœur et sa raison.

\- Oui, va les rejoindre, avec un peu de chance, l'enquête sera vite bouclée et on pourra discuter calmement.

\- Ok..ok, abdiqua-t-elle à contre cœur en observant la porte puis Rick. Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- Sûr, je serais très bien avec Ryan

\- Et Anderson ? sourit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Et Anderson, grommela-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

Hochant simplement de la tête, elle se rappela les paroles de Martha et se demanda s'il avait bien compris ses intentions ou s'ils partaient à nouveau sur des non-dits. Soupirant, en sentant la fatigue culminée, elle se rapprocha de lui et le vit déglutir avant d'inspirer comme s'il attendait le coup de grâce.

Ne souhaitant pas partir avec de tels appréhensions de sa part, elle se rapprocha un peu plus jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa peau, son odeur lui chatouiller les narines et sans attendre une nouvelle interruption ou une nouvelle peur de sa part, elle lui chuchota sur le bout des lèvres :

\- Juste pour être clair….ce que j'essaie de te dire….c'est que je saute

\- Tu sautes ? déglutit-il en sentant ses effluves de parfum lui retourner le cœur, son souffle lui caresser la , tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Je saute avec toi, Rick.

Et sans un autre mot, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans aucune appréhension, sans aucune peur, juste avec un réel désir de goûter enfin à lui…..à eux.

* * *

 ** _Désolée pour le retard, mais pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est plus long et il termine bien , non ?_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes._**

 ** _A vos commentaires !_**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**.

* * *

L'interrogatoire n'avait pas été aussi concluant qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Mme Blanc Nicole avait répondu à toutes les questions de Sorenson ou de Beckett dans un réel souci de trouver l'assassin de ces enfants. Elle avait été horrifiée et sous le choc de la nouvelle et avait sans hésité offert son aide à l'enquête.

Malheureusement, en suivant ses relevés de compte, il n'était pas possible de trouver le kidnappeur de Kyle Abbott en suivant un compte bancaire. Plusieurs versements par liquide avait été effectué dans les divers états ou les meurtres avaient eu lieu, et le FBI ainsi que le NYPD devaient dorénavant dans un souci d'éthique et de morale, retracer tous les acheteurs par paiement liquide via leur boite postal et espéré trouver une concordance et un suspect.

Fatiguée et déçue de ne pas avoir plus avancée, Kate se dirigeait vers son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires et avertir les gars de leur avancée quand elle se mit à sourire bêtement devant une note posée sur sa paperasse ,près de sa tasse à café .

 _« je saute aussi »._

Finalement la mâtinée n'avait pas été aussi désastreuse. Heureuse et soulagée par ce mot, elle se remémora avec tendresse et douceur ce baiser qui l'avait définitivement conquise, quelques heures plutôt.

 ** _Flash-back :_**

 _Bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps, ils gémirent dans une même synchronisation au moment ou leurs langues rentrèrent dans la partie._

 _Elle avait souhaité un simple baiser, un de ceux qui vous promette un espoir, mais la sensation des lèvres de Rick sur les siennes l'avaient fait chaviré dans un monde d'ivresse et de plaisir._

 _Jamais encore un baiser ne lui avait provoqué autant de désir, de frissons et d'envie. Ses mains autour de sa nuque, elle gémit à la sensation des doigts de Rick sur le bas de son dos qui la pressa un peu plus contre lui. Elle avait l'impression que son corps réclamait le sien, comme une nécessité vitale, un besoin trop longtemps oublié._

 _Leurs soufflent se mélangeaient, leurs langues se battaient, et quand elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle le vit reculer d'un pas et murmurer d'une voix rauque et tellement sexy qu'elle sentit son bas ventre se contracter :_

 _\- On va devoir s'arrêter…..ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes_

 _\- Et si je ne veux…_

 _\- Kate, déglutit-il devant ce regard qu'il connaissait tant._

 _Il la connaissait par cœur. Quand elle le contemplait avec autant de passion, d'électricité, il savait par expérience que son désir culminait. Et cette déduction l'enchanta….. Kate Beckett avait envie de lui….sa femme le désirait…bon dieu, elle voulait sauter avec lui._

 _Heureux comme un pape, il s'avança à nouveau vers elle dans le but de lâcher prise et de s'abandonner à ce nirvana perdu, quand son cellulaire sonna et les interrompit._

 _Déglutissant d'envie sans le lâcher du regard, Beckett sentait toutes ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle pourrait très bien laisser Sorenson gérer cet interrogatoire et partir discuter avec Rick. Souriant en se disant à elle-même que ce qu'elle désirait ce n'était pas une discussion mais régler le problème comme Martha l'avait suggéré plutôt : entre les draps. Elle le vit sourire lui aussi et lui murmurer amuser :_

 _\- C'est ton téléphone qui sonne_

 _\- Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle comme une midinette, avec des idées toutes sauf chastes en tête_

 _\- Ton téléphone, Kate, rit-il heureux de l'avoir chambouler à ce point avec un simple baiser_

 _\- Ne te moque pas, bougonna-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle agissait comme une ado devant son premier béguin._

 _\- Je ne me moque pas, je suis flatté_

 _\- Pff, soupira Beckett avant de voir que Will tentait de la joindre._

 _Pestant contre les forces extérieures qui s'acharnaient à les séparer, elle rangea son cellulaire dans son manteau et déclara à Rick :_

 _\- Je dois y aller. On se voit tout à l'heure, j'aimerais qu'on parle_

 _\- Tu veux simplement discuter ? sourit-il pour la taquiner_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Castle…ça dépendra de toi, assura-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte de sortie, en tentant de reprendre contenance_

 _\- De moi ?_

 _\- Hum…..je verrais si ta bouche me sers mieux pour discuter ou pour…_

 _\- Tu es une allumeuse ! s'estomaqua-t-il en la voyant sourire avant de lui rétorquer avant de partir_

 _\- Always._

 _A sa remarque il se figea. Toujours. Elle avait dit toujours. Comme si c'était naturel et sans aucune conséquence. Comme si ce simple mot avait déclenché quelque chose, Rick déglutit en se souvenant de ses paroles._

 _« J'étais dehors, dans ce fichu parc, au milieu de la nuit pour réfléchir…. » Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui est fait une référence à leur parc ? Leur balançoire mais qu'avec la colère et la fatigue, il n'avait pas relevé cette information ?_

 _Déglutissant en l'observant monter, le sourire aux lèvres dans l'ascenseur, il se demanda si sa femme pouvait finalement retrouver sa mémoire._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

\- Alors ? une avancée ? demanda Espo en la faisant sursauter et lâcher la note de Rick par la même occasion. Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Non, non, soupira Kate en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. J'étais en train de réfléchir. L'enquête avance mais pas aussi vite qu'on ne l'aurait espéré. J'allais rejoindre les garçons et les avertir qu'on devait suivre certaines adresses postales

\- Pourquoi le FBI ne lance-t-il pas la reconnaissance avec leur écran digital ?

\- Will n'est pas persuadé que cette piste soit plausible.

\- Mais le témoin n'a pas reconnu ses pyjamas sur les enfants ?

\- Si. Seulement, une marque a récemment déposé un brevet pour racheter son idée. Comme elle avait des difficultés financières, elle a accepté. Ses pyjamas sont en vente dans diverses boutiques depuis six mois, ce qui coïncident avec le début des rapts. La seule manière de savoir si ses pyjamas sont bien les siens et non celle d'une enseigne lambda, ce serait de vérifier qu'ils sont faits mains.

\- Il faut juste avoir la main sur les pièces à convictions.

\- Sorenson a demandé au bureau de DC de vérifier mais avant que les bureaucrates ou le labo se bougent, soupira Kate. Je préfère tenter ma chance de mon côté, on ne sait jamais. Parce que si Castle a raison, le meurtrier de ces enfants est parmi les boites postales que Mme Blanc nous a fournis.

\- Bien. Si vous avez besoin d'aide , n'hésitez pas à demander.

\- C'est gentil.

Souriant à Javier, elle reprit ses notes en main puis se dirigea vers la salle de conférence où se trouvait Castle, Anderson et Ryan et se stoppa devant leur discussion masculine.

\- Arrête de rêvasser, grogna Anderson à l'intention de Rick qui n'avait pas tourné une feuille depuis plusieurs minutes

\- Je ne rêvasse pas

\- Non ? Parce que pour un lecteur rapide, je te trouve plutôt long. Dis-moi, Castle, tu prends ton temps comme ça pour tout ?

Si Kate avait l'habitude de ce genre de discussion depuis des années, elle n'appréciait guère la pic d'Anderson au sujet de son mari. Cet officier prenait un vilain plaisir à taquiner Rick qui restait toujours calme et cordiale pour ne pas faire de vague au poste, mais aujourd'hui, avec le manque de sommeil, Kate sentait l'irritation prendre sur elle.

\- Non parce que tu sais, par moment, il faut savoir se bouger un peu.

\- C'est bon, Anderson, intervint Ryan qui n'aimait pas non plus les propos de son collègue

\- Tu m'étonnes que ta femme préfère oublier quel mari , elle a pu avoir ,si tu es lent comme ça pour tout, ajouta-t-il en ricanant. C'est peut-être plus simple d'être amnésique que d'être marier à toi !

Avant que Kate n'est eu le temps d'intervenir pour remettre à a place comme il se devait ce connard présomptueux, Rick s'était déjà levé et avait collé son poing dans la figure à ce jeune avorton.

Il avait tenté de garder son calme depuis le départ de Beckett, en se plongeant dans l'enquête et dans ce souvenir si merveilleux à son cœur qu'était ce baiser, mais sa patience avait des limites et les propos d'Anderson avait fait sortir Castle de ses gonds.

D'une droite bien habille, il terrassa son collègue qui tomba à terre sous le coup de la surprise et du coup. Le nez ensanglanté, il se leva pour retourner la faveur quand Ryan s'interposa entre les deux hommes :

\- Ça suffit !

\- Il m'en a collé une ! hurla-t-il alors que Castle souriait de toutes ses dents

\- Tu en redemandes ? Parce que pour quelqu'un de lent , tu ne l'as pas vu arrivé celle-là !

\- Castle, grinça Ryan qui avait du mal à contenir son collègue d'une tête de plus que lui

\- Laisse-moi lui régler son compte !

\- Non , mais vous vous croyez ou ! s'indigna Kate qui entra dans la pièce en calmant tout le monde juste par sa présence.

\- Ton mari m'en a collé une !

Observant Anderson en sang puis Rick qui se dandinait sans savoir comment réagir, Beckett s'avança vers eux et déclara sèchement à l'intention de son collègue:

\- Tu la méritais depuis des lustres celle-là. Maintenant soit tu vas te nettoyer et bosser sérieusement, soit nous allons voir le capitaine et nous discuterons de tes propos plus que douteux sur mon amnésie ou ma vie sexuelle !

Elle avait tenté depuis son retour de faire abstractions aux taquineries et boudâtes d'Anderson envers Rick, elle ne souhaitait pas faire de vague pour son retour et donner de l'eau au moulin pour les cancan. Et si le voir flirter de tant à autres, l'avait partiellement dérangé, l'entendre taquiner Castle sur leur relation et sur son amnésie fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Anderson, lui observa avec colère Rick puis Beckett avant de pousser vers l'avant, fou de rage, Ryan et de sortir en trombe de la salle de conférence.

\- Je te jure qu'il a commencé le premier, clarifia Castle en sentant une douleur irradié son poing droit ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Tu t'es blessé ? s'inquiéta Kate en venant près de lui et observer sa main

\- Non, ça va

\- Tu as avoir un hématome, soupira-t-elle en observant les dégâts. Je ne t'ai jamais appris à cogner ?

\- Heu….non, répliqua Rick en fronçant les sourcils alors que Ryan souriait.

\- Tu devrais emmener Mohammed Ali en salle de pause avec de la glace, rétorqua l'irlandais.

\- Oui….Va voir Espo, il te mettra au courant de l'avancer de l'enquête pendant que je m'occupe de lui, fit-elle en montrant à Rick du coin de l'œil la sortie de la pièce.

Déglutissant en ne sachant pas si elle était énervée ou pas contre lui, il baissa la tête et se hâta de la suivre dans la dite pièce en se préparant déjà mentalement à de nouvelles excuses.

S'installant sur une chaise, il la vit prendre la trousse de premier secours puis un saut de glaçon avant de venir s'installer en face de lui pour lui prendre la main délicatement. Son toucher était si prudent et si doux, qu'il sourit bêtement :

\- Allez, viens là, Mohammed Ali que je vérifie ta main, chuchota-t-elle heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment avec lui.

Depuis son départ du poste, elle se demandait comment leurs retrouvailles se passeraient. Serait-ce maladroit ? gênant ? ou un peu déstabilisant ? Mais contrairement à toutes ses idées reçues ou ses apriori , cela se faisait avec beaucoup de naturel et ça la rassura dans son choix. Elle était bien avec lui...tellement bien, qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que le temps s'arrête.

\- Je préférerais Chuck Norris à Mohammed Ali, souligna Castle en ayant une impression de déjà-vu face à ces soins prodigués.

Il se revoyait des années en arrière, dans cette ambulance après son corps à corps avec Al Lokwood. A ce moment là de leurs vies, ils y avaient tant de non-dits, d'ex ou de cachotteries que l'idée de pouvoir être avec Kate Beckett était un fantasme.

Pourtant des années, plus tard, ils étaient là , l'un en face de l'autre, dans la même position mais en mari et femme. Si ces derniers mois, ces deux dernières années ne lui avaient rien épargné, il ne changerait pour rien au monde son histoire avec elle.

Car elle était toujours aussi époustouflante, aussi mystérieuse et aussi sexy. Kate Beckett était extraordinaire et elle était sienne.

Bien loin des souvenirs, de Rick, Beckett, elle appréciait ce moment avec lui . Seul dans la salle de pause, genoux contre genoux, sa mains dans la sienne, elle vérifiait qu'il ne s'était pas cassé une phalanges ou le poignet et lui répondit, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Chuck Norris, hein ? C'est le côté cowboy et farwest ?

\- Il y a un peu de ça, mentit Rick en sentant des frissons lui parcourir le dos à son toucher. Dis tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

\- Pour ?

\- Pour avoir frappé Anderson , grimaça-t-il

\- Un peu

\- Kate, il n'arrête pas de…., commença-t-il avant d'être couper par son délicieux sourire

\- Un peu parce que tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Mais la prochaine fois tape en prenant une légère inclinaison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'ai jamais montré comment frapper.

\- La prochaine fois ? …..attend, tu veux m'apprendre à me battre, releva-t-il ébahi en s'imaginant déjà dans la salle de sport, avec une Beckett dégoulinante de sueur.

\- Arrête ça, ricana-t-elle en comprenant ou allait ses penser à la mine réjoui qu'il avait

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De fantasmer, il n'y a rien de sexy avec un entrainement de sport, déclara-t-elle en se levant pour attraper la glace . Et il n'y a rien de sexy à défendre mon honneur, si tu termines avec la main cassée.

\- Détrompe-toi…je t'imagine assez bien dans ton legging noir et ton débardeur violet, suante et éreintée avec un souffle rapide. Ta poitrine se soulèverait si rapidement que….

\- Castle, l'interrompit Beckett légèrement gêner en positionnant quelques glaçons sur sa main

\- Hum ? rêvassa-t-il

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est au poste ? Alors arrête d'imaginer ma poitrine ou…

\- Mais Beckett, c'est comme m'interdire de ne pas jouer à Cash royal. Il y a des choses impossibles sur cette terre, et arrêter de fantasmer sur toi,est l'une de ces choses.

Souriante et amusée par sa répartie, elle lui lança au visage un torchon qui traînait sur le côté avant de se lever pour ranger le matériel de premier secours et lui répliquer :

\- Tu n'as rien de cassé. Tu vas devoir garder cette glace sur toi quelques temps, si tu ne veux pas avoir un œdème ou un bleu.

\- D'accord, sourit-il en se levant tout en suivant à la lettre ces instructions.

Elle était dos à lui, en train de ranger tout le matériel sur un placard en hauteur. Le regard de Rick se perdit sur sa chute de dos, sur le petit bout de peau dévoilé par ses bras levés, puis descendit sur ses fesses…ces délicieuses fesses avant de la voir se retourner et de rougir à ses yeux sur elle.

Elle ne serait comment expliquer cette connexion qui la liait à lui . Elle pouvait sans le voir le sentir arriver ou savoir ou son regard se situait sur elle. Et là, dos à lui ,était un de ces moments ou elle sentait l'intensité de la pièce montée d'un cran.

Déglutissant en se retournant pour le voir la reluquer sans vergogne et sans honte, elle leva un sourcil et lui demanda pour tenter de ne pas montrer son trouble ou son désir :

\- Prêt à rejoindre l'enquête ?

\- Ça dépend

\- De ?

\- Puis-je remercier mon infirmière personnelle avant ? sourit-il pour s'avancer vers elle sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Et bien, je…..

\- Beckett ? les interrompit Espo en entrant dans la salle tout sourire devant leur proximité. Je dérange ?

\- Non, non, mentit-elle en s'éloignant de Rick

\- Non ? Parce que vous me sembliez …

\- Tu es venue faire la causette ou , siffla-t-elle excéder d'être interrompue à tout bout de champs

\- Juste pour dire que Ryan et Anderson commencent à fouiller dans tous les dépôts postaux

\- On va aller les rejoindre dans ce cas, dit-elle à contre cœur en commençant à avancer vers la sortie

\- Hum….Et Castle ? interpella Javier

\- Oui ?

\- La prochaine fois, incline ton uppercut, mon frère, ricana le latino en sortant dans la pièce, ce qui fit sourire Beckett avant de partir aussi.

 **XXXXXXX**

Ils avaient passé la journée sous une tonne de factures. Malgré une organisation sans faille, ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avancer.

Anderson n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'entrée de Kate et Rick dans la salle et s'était attelé à la tâche dans son coin.

Ryan, lui, commençait à sentir la fatigue le submerger, alors après des heures de recherches, il proposa de faire une pause et de revenir demain matin.

Sous le regard de Castle, il était sorti en emmenant avec lui son coéquipier et les laissa tous les deux entourer de leur pile de dossier.

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Lily va avoir besoin de toi, suggéra éreinter Beckett en soupirant

\- Elle a autant besoin de moi que de toi

\- Castle, je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais…tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. Et, il est sept heures du soir. On a besoin de se reposer

Inspirant en écoutant ses arguments, Kate observa encore tout les dossiers à traiter. Après des heures d'investigations, ils avaient réussit à ressortir quelques adresses postales mais il restait encore du travail à faire pour pouvoir enquêter.

Son instinct de flic lui disait de continuer mais son cœur….son cœur voulait rentrer . Elle souhaiter pouvoir voir sa fille, la câliner, la coucher pour le soir …..elle désirait aussi pouvoir passer un tête à tête avec Castle afin de savoir où cette nouvelle relation les portait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en sortie par la voix de Rick :

\- Tu sais, le FBI vient de partir. Certainement pour faire une pause ou manger.

\- Et ?

\- Il y a leur ordinateur central, en quelques clics, toutes ces factures seraient triées et on aurait enfin nos suspects.

\- Castle, je ne vais pas aller utiliser un matériel classé secret défense , qui fonctionne certainement avec des codes d'accès pour certainement l'endommager par manque de formation.

\- Kate, c'est un ordi, sourit-il , les mains dans les poches

\- Si c'était aussi simple qu'un ordi, je pense que le douzième en aurait déjà fait l'acquisition.

\- Hallelujah ! ça fait des années que je te tanne pour que tu m'achètes cet ordi.

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle de fatigue en se frottant les tempes.

Elle était éreintée et à bout de force. Elle souhaitait juste embrasser sa fille, manger un bout, prendre une douche et dormir. Elle n'avait guère envie de passer une nouvelle nuit blanche au poste mais la vie d'un petit garçon en dépendait. Alors entendre Castle bavasser commençait à l'épuiser encore un peu plus.

La sentant sur la réserve, il décida d'aller droit au but et d'exposer son idée avant qu'elle ne perde patience:

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais on a travaillé, il y a des années avec le FBI sur la recherche d'un tueur qui te prenait pour Nikki Heat.

\- L'affaire Dunn, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il la dévisageait à sa réponse.

Elle avait répondu si naturellement, qu'il vit tous ses espoirs culminés. Elle se souvenait! Elle se souvenait de Scott Dunn et certainement aussi des balançoires. Heureux, il perdit son sourire en l'entendant se justifier:

\- J'ai lu les dossiers sur lesquels on a bossé…les plus gros ou plus important selon Ryan., c'est pour ça que je connais l'affaire Dunn...Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils à ces informations.

\- Tu as spoilé ton passé !

\- J'ai…..quoi ?

\- Tu as été enquêter sur ton passé. Tu t'es spoilée Beckett. Ou est l'effet de surprise ou…

\- L'effet de surprise ? Je crois que j'ai assez donné niveau surprise depuis mon réveil .Et puis, on ne spoile pas son propre passé, on est censé le connaitre, Sherlock!

\- Oui mais….ok, tu as certainement raison, soupira-t-il en la voyant se lever en prenant ses dossiers à la main. Mais, c'est dommage de se souvenir de tout son passé sur papier, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi…tu crois que je ne préférerais pas me souvenir de mon passé? de nous? de Lily? ...Rick , je donnerais tout me souvenir

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, soupira-t-il penaud en ne souhaitant pas la culpabiliser. Je suis désolé...oubli, s'était déplacé et aucunement pertinent. Tu peux te spoilé autant que tu le désires.

\- C'est un peu étrange, dit comme ça, sourit-elle en le contemplant amoureusement...mais, je souhaiterais te rappeller que je me souviens pas de tout, j'ai encore plein de zones d'ombres que je souhaiterais que tu éclaircisses et non pas sur papier.

\- Comme ? demanda naïvement Rick en la voyant s'avancer vers lui , en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec cette façon si sexy qu'il déglutit de désir.

\- Comme ...quel effet ça fait de t'embrasser sans être interrompu, ou quel sentiment procure ton corps contre le mien...

\- Kate, je...

\- ou à quel point sommes-nous extraordinaire ensemble ? le coupa-t-elle en effleurant légèrement ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de reculer pour l'observer

\- Oh, je…serais….plus qu'heureux de t'éclaircir tous ses points, déglutit-il en sentant son odeur de cerise lui titiller ses sens.

\- Moi aussi, Castle, moi aussi, sourit-elle sans le lâcher du regard .

Dieu, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour quitter ce commissariat et rentrer chez elle. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour une heure avec lui, une heure ou elle pourrait s'abandonner totalement et sans aucune restrictions à ses bras... mais un enfant dépendait d'elle. Un enfant était captif et malgré toute l'envie et tout le désir qu'elle avait à cet instant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son mari , Kate recula d'un pas et demanda en éludant le désir qui grondait dans son bas ventre:

\- Alors pourquoi me parles-tu de l'affaire Dunn ?

\- Je…quoi ? balbutia Rick, les mains moites, et le regard noir.

\- L'affaire Dunn , Castle….focus, sourit-elle heureuse de le voir aussi perturbé qu'elle

\- Oh…je…..oui….Alors comme tu dois le savoir, on travaillait avec l'agent spécial Jordan Shaw et avant de partir, elle m'a donnée les codes d'accès.

\- Elle t'a donnée les codes d'accès ? s'estomaqua Beckett, en le dévisageant dorénavant devant cette information

\- Heu…

\- Tu as couché avec elle !

\- Non

\- Non ? Oh allez, Castle, des codes d'accès secret défenses ? Non, mais comme si….

\- Ok,ok, elle me les a pas données, j'ai vu l'agent Avery les taper, déglutit-il. Mais ma version était tellement plus cool avant que tu ne la balayes avec ton esprit Beckettien!

L'observant quelques secondes, Kate se demanda si elle devait être stupéfaite qu'il pense qu'un mensonge était cool ou que des codes d'accès de plus de 7 ans n'est pas été changés selon lui ? Mais bizarrement, ce sentiment de colère qui l'aurait envahit il y a quelques semaines, laissait place à une autre interrogation. Et si c'était possible ? et si, il venait de lui donner le moyen de terminer ce travail de fond et de sauver peut-être la vie de ce petit garçon.

Inspirant en se demandant encore quoi faire, Castle lui répliqua tout sourire :

\- Pour la justice, Beckett

 **XXXXXX**

\- Ça y est tu as terminé ? s'impatienta-t-elle en observant avec appréhension l'ascenseur du 12ème.

Ils étaient dans la salle de conférence depuis plus d'une demi heure dorénavant. Malgré son sens de l'éthique et de la déontologie , elle avait cédé à l'idée de son mari.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas considéré le fait qu'il fallait numérisé toutes les factures pour que l'ordinateur les traite et les tri.

Appréhendant le retour de Will et son équipe, elle commençait à perdre patience et à vouloir faire marche arrière.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, plus que deux minutes

\- Castle, si le FBI revient et nous vois fouiner dans leurs affaires ,ce n'est pas ma plaque que je risque mais la prison.

\- Sorenson ne t'arrêtera pas….moi peut-être….surement même, mais toi ? Non, tu es en sécurité, répondit-il convaincu en lançant la dernière impression de facture.

\- Oh génial, après plus de deux mois de réveil et un coma, je vais devoir conjuguée ma vie de mère célibataire avec les visites conjugales en taule, boougonna-t-elle fatiguée

\- Tu sais que les visites conjugales sont souvent très très chaudes, Beckett ? …..d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'on a été dans une cellule, l'ambiance était électrique.

\- On a été arrêté ? s'estomaqua Kate qui n'avait rien lu de tel dans les dossiers que Ryan lui avait sélectionné. Quand ? ou ? pour quel motif ?

\- Oh, non pas vraiment arrêté, arrêté….. on enquêtait. Mais on est resté coincé dans cette cellule et c'était vraiment….

\- Pas besoin de me raconter comment j'ai fini nue derrière les barreaux, soupira-t-elle

\- Nue ? Non, ça c'était mon idée, enfin mon fantasme…..mais…toi , tu as fini sur le plafond, enfin dans le plafond pour être exact.

\- Je….quoi ?

\- Le tueur s'était évadé par les canalisations situés au-dessus de la cellule…tu as suivi la piste et tu m'as laissé avec mes fantasmes, répondit-il en faisant la moue ce qui la fit rire.

\- Eh bien, espérons que la prochaine fois, je puisse réaliser les deux, rétorqua-t-elle sans réfléchir à la porter ses mots

\- La…prochaine fois, balbutia Rick

\- Ah enfin ! ça marche ! s'exclama-t-elle heureuse et soulagée en s'approchant de l'écran géant pour le voir commencer à traiter et analyser ses factures.

\- Dis-tu voulais vraiment dire que….

\- Castle ?

\- Oui ? couina-t-il

\- Focus !

 **XXXXXXX**

L'idée de Rick avait été lumineuse. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils avaient réussi à mettre quatre boite postal suspect de côté. Épuisés et effrayés à l'idée de se faire attraper par Will et son équipe , ils étaient rentrés au loft.

Assise sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur de Castle dans les mains, Kate tentait de mettre un nom sur chacune de ses boites postales afin d'étudier les profils des envoyeurs pendant que Rick s'affairait à préparer un repas rapide.

Ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour le coucher de leur fille, ce qui avait miné Beckett. Elle détestait être un courant d'air pour Lily. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas profiter d'elle à sa juste valeur et de manquer encore des choses dans son existence. Si Martha avait tenté d'alléger sa peine avec quelques anecdotes de la journée, Beckett avait soupiré et était partit travailler, les yeux rougis au salon.

Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir concilier sa vie de famille avec sa vie de flic. Avec une seule affaire, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer plus de deux heures avec sa fille durant ces trois derniers jours.

Rick, lui, avait tenté de lui donner un peu d'espace pour traiter ses émotions et après avoir remercier sa mère pour la journée de garde . Il s'était afféré à la confection de sandwich avant de rejoindre Beckett au salon.

\- Tu vas voir, j'ai fait des….

Il se stoppa devant sa tirade, en l'apercevant complètement endormie, recroqueviller dans le canapé.

La journée avait été longue et la nuit dernière n'avait pas été non plus de tout repos. Posant ses mets sur la table basse, il ôta doucement le pc des mains de Kate avant d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il la laisser là ? ou la porter pour l'emmener dans sa chambre ?

Il redoutait de la réveiller dans la manœuvre et de la voir recommencer l'enquête mais en même temps, à la façon dont elle s'était endormie, elle risquait d'avoir un torticolis ou un mal de dos d'enfer à son réveil le lendemain.

Etudiant toutes ses options, il se décida à passer ses bras sous ses jambes et son dos et la souleva tendrement et avec attention. Sans même sans rendre en compte, comme un automatisme, Kate entoura de ses bras la nuque de Rick et gémit de bonheur.

Heureux et souriant, Castle la porta jusqu'à son lit ou il la déposa, avant de la border et de la contempler.

Elle semblait si belle et apaisée à cet instant qu'il n'osa pas bouger. Cette journée avait été longue mais ô combien intéressante et réjouissante pour lui ….pour eux. Elle leur donnait une chance….une réelle chance de faire fonctionner tout ça.

Ne souhaitant pas la contrarier et la faire reculer dans sa décision, Rick l'embrassa doucement sur le front en humant les yeux aux larmes ,cette délicieuse odeur de cerise qui lui avait tant manquer ces derniers mois...puis sortie de la chambre pour lui donner l'intimité et le temps dont elle avait besoin. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, il l'entendit gémir et murmurer :

\- Reste….reste avec moi, ce soir, Castle.

* * *

 ** _Sarha: Oui merci à Martha et à Jim, maintenant c'est à Kate et Rick de construire quelque chose..._**

 ** _Julie91: Oui, encore pas mal de choses à dires et à découvrir..._**

 ** _blodi52: ils avancent doucement mais surement.._**

 ** _Camille: J'adore les cliffs lol_**

 ** _Emma11: De l'enquête mais on avance..._**

 ** _Laetitialfw: un peu de retard, je recommence mes partiels, donc écrire et trouver du temps est compliqué. Désolée pour l'attente_**

 ** _Mariaulemen84: Non, le tueur ne touchera pas Lily. assez de drame comme ça lol_**

 ** _Chrisfancaskett: C'est compliqué...ça risque d'être dit..._**

 ** _Sandie59: Oui vivement que l'enquête se termine, ou pas...il me reste encore quelques tours dans mon sac_**

 ** _Guest1: merci de me lire même en espagne_**

 ** _Castlefan: 37 sec! quand je pense qu'il me faut une semaine pour l'écrire mdr_**

 ** _Loulou: j'ai du mal à écrire sur Lily, elle est tellement petite que c'est compliquer de noter des dialogues. J'aurai souhaité la rendre plus vieille mais le coma aurait été trop long._**

 ** _Torontosun: Merci beaucoup_**

 ** _Pau974: Un débit de relation tout en douceur. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite?_**

 ** _Ben40550: Lily ne sera pas victime. Même si j'ai un autre tour dans mon sac lol_**

 ** _Guest2: voilà la suite._**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16.**

* * *

Ses mains se posent de part et d'autre de sa tête, et Castle presse son nez contre le sien. Elle a l'impression que son corps est en feu et qu'il met tout en œuvre pour qu'elle se consume sous ses yeux taquins.

Le poids de son corps sur le sien, le souffle de son partenaire sur son visage la font chambouler dans un désir tel qu'elle gémit son nom…..non ,mendit son nom, pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un.

D'un sourire heureux, elle le voit s'approcher doucement, très doucement de ses lèvres et avant que sa bouche n'entre enfin en contact avec la sienne, Kate se réveille par le rire dans ses oreilles de Lily, qui la sort de ce délicieux rêve, le ventre contracté et son shorty mouillé :

\- D'bout maman !

\- Lily, grogna-t-elle, encore pleine de fatigue en se tournant pour échapper à sa fille avant de rentrer en contact avec un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Ouvrant les yeux paniqués, elle découvrit Richard Castle, étendu torse nu dans son lit , les cheveux emmêlés et le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Hey

\- Hey, déglutit Kate en fronçant les sourcils avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne l'assaillent et qu'elle ne lui rende son délicieux sourire. Hey...

 **Flash-Back.**

\- _Reste avec moi , Castle…..reste, soupira-t-elle d'aise en découvrant une partie du lit pour qu'il la rejoigne._

 _\- Heu…., hésita Rick qui ne souhaitait pas sauter les étapes_

 _\- J'ai attendu ça toute la journée, avoua timidement Kate en levant la tête de son nid douillet pour le contempler se dandiner nerveusement près de la porte_

 _\- Ça ?_

 _\- Toi et Lily…..je suis arrivée trop tard pour elle…..et je me suis endormie avant de pouvoir discuter avec toi….alors s'il-te-plait, reste avec moi ce soir._

 _\- Pour…discuter ? demanda Rick soulager, qui n'avait guère envie de sauter les étapes avec elle pour la voir regretter par la suite_

 _\- Je….oui…..enfin, je veux dire que….._

 _\- Kate, je veux discuter aussi, admit-il pour ne pas la rendre mal à l'aise._

 _Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit et la contempla quelques secondes. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient partagé un lit, elle était enceinte de lui et c'était le matin de son accident…deux ans et deux mois après, il allait réitérer l'expérience._

 _Un tantinet nerveux, il retira ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit pour rejoindre Kate._

 _\- Tu dors habillé, Castle ? le taquina Beckett pour dédramatiser la situation._

 _Elle le sentait à fleur de peau et tendu. Elle se doutait bien que partager ce lit avec elle avait une toute autre signification pour lui que pour elle. C'était son lit…leur lit…..celui-là même ou ils avaient certainement conçu Lily… celui qu'elle lui avait refusé depuis son réveil._

 _\- Dormir ? Je croyais que tu souhaitais discuter ? déglutit-il en observant sa tenue_

 _\- Je suis fatiguée…tout comme toi…..alors si jamais je m'endors ou tu t'endors pendant la discussion, on….._

 _\- Je ne m'endormirais pas_

 _A sa réflexion, elle se tourna sur son flanc pour l'observer et posa sa tête sur sa main avant de lui rétorquer doucement mais fébrilement :_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?_

 _Elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas placer la charrue avant les bœufs mais elle n'était pas non plus une adolescente, ils étaient mariés et ils devaient pouvoir se sentir à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Elle en avait aussi marre de marcher sur des oeufs avec lui. Elle voulait que sa présence près d'elle devienne naturelle...et pas timide._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça, grimaça-t-il en se sentant gauche auprès d'elle_

 _\- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, sourit-elle…..je veux juste, je veux juste commencer par quelque chose…..et dormir ensemble, ne me semble pas absurde. Je veux dire on est marié, alors…._

 _\- Tu as raison, la coupa Rick en se sentant ridicule avec ces appréhensions._

 _Depuis ce matin, elle avait réellement fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir avec lui et pour l'inclure dans cette relation. Elle voulait « sauter » avec lui et malgré toutes ses craintes, il devait lui aussi « sauter » dans cette relation, s'il ne souhaitait pas la faire fuir._

 _Alors doucement, il se releva pour retirer son haut et son pantalon, sous les yeux contemplatifs de Beckett qui n'en perdait pas une miette, avant de s'allonger dans la même position qu'elle, en caleçon sous les couvertures._

 _Elle souriait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sans le lâcher du regard. Heureux de la voir à l'aise avec lui, il retourna le sourire et chuchota pour garder cet instant comme dans une bulle :_

 _\- Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ?_

 _\- Je…je ne sais pas par où commencer, à vrai dire_

 _\- Je peux débuter, si tu le veux ? assura-t-il pour la mettre en confiance_

 _\- Je t'écoute_

 _\- Hier soir….tu m'as dit que tu avais passé ta soirée dans un parc à regarder des balançoires. Où était ce parc ?_

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ma tirade d'hier ? répliqua-t-elle amuser par le début de cette conversation._

 _Elle aurait pensé qu'il lui demande ce qui s'était passé avec Will ou pourquoi elle avait finalement décidé de leur donner cette chance, mais comme à son habitude, il la surprenait toujours._

 _\- Non, pas tout…..mais je suis intrigué par le parc, avoua-t-il plein d'espoir._

 _Caressant de sa main libre, le bout de draps qui se situait entre eux, elle lui répondit doucement :_

 _\- Je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas fait attention où se situait ce parc. Quand j'ai quitté, le poste, j'étais tellement….fatiguée et perdue….que j'ai marché un moment avant de m'installer sur cette balançoire._

 _\- Il y a avait-il un restaurant près de là ? Ou un café ?_

 _\- Castle, pourquoi ce parc te fascine autant ?_

 _\- Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien, il faisait nuit, j'avais froid et…._

 _\- Un magasin ? Une librairie ou….._

 _\- Il y avait peut-être une librairie, le coupa-t-elle en bougonnant._

 _Elle avait tellement de questions, tellement de choses à lui dire, qu'elle commençait à s'irriter par cette conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête pour elle. Désirant mettre fin à cette discussion, elle ajouta en espérant noyer le poisson :_

 _\- C'était Bernard &Nobles, cette librairie où tu signes souvent tes dédicaces._

 _\- Tu es retournée au parc, murmura aux anges Rick alors que Kate fronçait les sourcils._

 _\- Ok, là, je suis perdue, tu peux éclaircir tout ça ?_

 _Prenant sa main qui triturait toujours le draps entre eux, Rick enlaça ses doigts aux siens et lui chuchota :_

 _\- C'est notre parc….c'est celui où tu m'as annoncé vouloir une histoire avec moi, en me demandant un peu de temps…celui où je t'ai demandée de m'épouser…..celui où tu m'as parlé du_ _poste de capitaine ou de ton désir d'enfant…..C'est notre parc , Kate…_

 _\- Notre parc ?_

 _\- Hum…C'est celui où tu vas quand tu te sens perdu. C'est ton refuge. Et hier soir, inconsciemment , ta tête t'y a ramené ._

 _\- Oh_

 _\- Oui, sourit-il en lui caressant la paume._

 _\- Rick , ça ne veut pas dire que je me souviens ou même qu'il y a une chance que…._

 _\- Je sais, je sais, l'interrompit-il en la voyant paniquer à l'idée de lui donner des faux espoirs. Je suis juste heureux de savoir que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, quelque part ta tête veut se souvenir…_

 _\- Et si je me souvenais, jamais ? Et si…._

 _\- Alors on sera tout autant extraordinaire….. l'important n'est pas ton amnésie…..l'important est juste sous nos yeux, c'est nous deux, Kate…à nous de construire la relation que nous souhaitons avoir._

 _Soulagée et émue devant ses mots, elle baissa quelques secondes son regard sur leurs mains liées avant de lui murmurer :_

 _\- Tu sais à quoi je pensais quand Sorenson m'a embrassé ?_

 _\- Par quelle manière, j'allais enterré son corps ?_

 _\- Enterrer son corps ? pouffa-t-elle_

 _\- Quoi ? Je suis le maître du macabre, j'ai étudié le crime parfait depuis des années , sans compter toutes les ressources financières et humaines dont je dispose._

- _Et de quelle ressources humaines exactement ?_

 _\- Lanie,répondit-il comme une évidence_

 _\- Lanie ? Elle ne t'aiderait pas à cacher un cadavre….Elle m'aiderait à cacher le tien, mais ton cadavre ? surement pas._

 _\- Ok, Javier et Kévin, supposa-t-il en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Ou toi ? la taquina-t-il heureux de pouvoir discuter aussi simplement avec elle._

 _\- Moi ? rit-elle. Dois-je te rappeler mon métier ? Je traque des criminels_

 _\- Tu ne traquerais pas ton propre mari ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'être offusquer_

 _\- Je ne sais pas…il faut voir qui est la victime, éluda-t-elle, heureuse elle aussi de leur échange._

 _Yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplaient avec tendresse et amour. Timidement, elle baissa le regard et tomba sur son torse musclé. Sa peau semblait si douce et si robuste à la fois qu'elle avait envie de tendre la main pour le toucher. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle l'entendit lui demander d'une voix douce :_

 _\- Si c'était Anderson, tu m'aiderais à cacher son corps ?_

 _\- Définitivement, rit-elle en sortant de ses pensées pour l'observer tout sourire._

 _\- Ça m'avait manqué_

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Ton rire, au lit au milieu de la nuit….ça m'avait manqué, avoua-t-il sans la lâcher du regard._

 _Emue, elle déglutit face à ces yeux noirs de désirs et s'avança plus près de lui…..tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, doucement , elle lui murmura en observant tantôt ses lèvres, tantôt lui :_

 _\- Alors..tu sais à quoi je pensais quand Sorenson m'a embrassé ?_

 _\- Je..non, déglutit Rick en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser._

 _Soupirant d'aise et de désir à face à son geste, Kate gémit en fermant les yeux avant de lui répondre :_

 _\- Je me demandais, comment se faisait-il que je connaisse le goût de ses baisers et pas des tiens ?_

 _\- Je crois t'avoir donné une réponse aujourd'hui_

- _Hum…..je crois que j'ai oublié, sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_

 _\- Tu as un réel problème de mémoire, femme, rit Rick en passant sa main de sa joue à sa nuque avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _La douceur de son baiser lui retourna ses sens, heureuse et désireuse , elle s'abandonna totalement à ses lèvres, à ses caresses, sans aucune restriction._

 _Deux mois…..il lui aura fallu deux mois pour avoir en confiance à cet étranger qu'était son mari, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait épousé. Il la rassurait, il la défiait, il l'a faisait sentir vivante et femme. Cet homme doux et attentionné qui lui avait donné le plus cadeau au homme : Lily._

 _Lentement les mains de Kate dévièrent sur le torse musclé de Rick pendant que sa langue se frayait un chemin dans ce baiser qu'elle souhaitait plus voluptueux._

 _Aux anges face aux caresses sans équivoques et aux gémissements de sa femme, Rick augmenta la cadence de leurs étreintes. D'une poussée forte et virulente, il la repoussa sur le dos sans lâcher ses lèvres des siennes. De son corps , il la surplomba et sourit en sentant ses jambes ô combien sexy lui encercler la taille pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle._

 _Son désir pressé contre l'intimité de Beckett, le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il en avait la chair de poule. Deux ans et deux mois sans son contact, sans ses caresses, ses halètements, ses baisers…deux ans et deux mois sans pouvoir l'aimer comme il le désirait._

 _Posant ses mains sur les hanches de Kate, il remonta doucement son débardeur tout en ne relâchant pas la cadence de son baiser quand un cri le figea sur place._

 _\- Papa !_

 _\- C'est…..haleta Kate qui avait passé ses mains dans le caleçon de Rick pour lui empoigner les fesses._

 _\- Lily, grogna Castle dans le cou de sa femme en tentant de calmer son excitation_

 _\- Maman ! pleura la petite_

 _\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la douce étreinte de sa femme_

 _\- Je vais y aller , déglutit-elle en voyant à quel point il la désirait sous ce fin tissu._

 _Sortant de son lit, elle sourit face au mécontentement de Rick et à ses muscles internes si contractés . Elle le désirait à un tel point, qu'elle pensait se consumer sur place._

 _\- Finalement, ce n'est pas Anderson que je veux enterrer tout de suite_

 _\- Castle! le réprimanda-t-elle outrer_

 _\- Je...ok, désolé, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux de frustrations_

 _Montant un à un les escaliers, elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille, pour l'apercevoir dans le coin de son lit, son doudou à la main et en pleurs._

 _\- Chut, papillon, maman est là, s'inquiéta Beckett, qui n'avait jamais géré un cauchemar jusque-là_

 _\- Monst'e !_

 _\- Les monstres n'existent pas , chérie, tenta-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras ce qui calma aussitôt la petite_

 _\- Si ! Sous lit !_

 _\- Sous le lit ? reprit Kate en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle sanglotait en s'agrippant à sa mère_

 _\- Voui !_

 _\- Tu veux que maman regarde sous le lit ?_

 _\- Non, monst'e !_

 _\- Maman va chasser le vilain monstre, assura Kate qui se sentait légèrement démunie face à la situation._

 _Doucement, elle relâcha l'étreinte de sa fille et alluma sa lame de chevet avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et assurer à Lily , tout sourire :_

 _\- Pas de monstre, papillon_

 _\- Pas monst'e ? s'étonna la petite toujours en pleurs_

 _\- Pas de monstre. Maman la chassé…..tu vas pouvoir te rendormir_

 _\- Non_

 _\- Non ? soupira-t-elle fatiguée_

 _\- Non. Dodo avec maman_

 _\- Papillon, tu ne peux pas….._

 _\- Avec maman, pleura Lily exténuer._

 _Se relevant du sol, Kate sourit face à la mine de sa fille. Serrer dans son coin avec son doudou à la main, les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux de cocker, elle craqua. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père dans cet instant-là, que Beckett n'eut pas le cœur à lui résister. Et puis, elle avait passé la journée à rêver d'un câlin avec sa fille, elle pouvait désormais joindre l'utile à l'agréable même si cela arrêtait toute la discussion sous les draps avec son mari._

 _Doucement, elle prit sa fille dans les bras et éteignit la pièce avant de rejoindre Castle dans la chambre qui l'attendait assis au milieu du lit, entourer des oreillers et des couvertures mais illuminés par une dizaine de bougies._

 _Le sourire de son mari faiblit quand il aperçut le petit corps que Kate transportait et qui annulait tout ses espoirs de câlin._

 _\- Désolée, grimaça Kate en observant toute l'ambiance qu'il avait créé. Il y avait un monstre sous son lit, elle ne veut pas se recoucher seule_

 _\- Oh…..viens là cacahuète, s'inquiéta Rick en tendant les bras à sa fille ce qui fondre Kate un peu plus._

 _Quel homme ne pesterait pas contre son enfant qui interrompait certainement une belle partie de jambe en l'air ? Au lieu de ça, il ouvrit tendrement ses bras à sa cadette et lui embrassa le front avant de lui chanter une berceuse pendant que Kate soufflait sur toutes les bougies dans la pièce en les replongeant dans la pénombre._

 _Observant Beckett se réinstaller dans le lit avec Lily entre eux deux, Rick sourit de toutes ces dents. Ce n'était pas le genre de soirée qu'il avait espéré en allumant toutes ses bougies mais elle surpassait ces rêves._

 _Après deux ans et deux mois d'attentes…il était au lit avec les deux femmes de sa vie. Il en avait tellement rêvé à la naissance de Lily, quand pendant ses nuits d'insomnies à bercer le bébé en pleurs, il observait démunie le côté du lit de Kate vide ._

 _Mais ce soir était différent…ce soir , Lily avait ces deux parents…. Ce soir, il s'endormait avec le cœur moins lourd et plus léger._

 _\- Bonne nuit les filles, susurra-t-il en faisant sourire Kate_

 _\- Bonne nuit, Rick._

 _\- Nuit maman, nuit papa_

 _\- Bonne nuit papillon..fais de beaux rêves._

 _Fin du Flash-back._

\- Ça va ? sourit Rick en la contemplant s'éveiller doucement

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ils avaient passé une super soirée…malgré l'enquête, le cauchemar de Lily . Elle en avait adoré chaque moment. Baissant le regard sur le torse dénudé de Rick, elle s'approcha doucement pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes quand elle sourit au son de la voix de sa fille :

\- Berk

\- Berk ? rit Rick en enlaçant sa femme dans ses bras pour découvrir Lily cachant ses yeux sous son doudou. Maman fait un câlin un papa, ce n'est pas berk.

\- Si, berk, sourit-elle en faisant sourire ces parents.

Levant la tête sur le réveil de Castle, Kate soupira en déposant sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmura :

\- Je dois retourner au poste

\- Je vais aller te préparer le petit déjeuner et…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Castle…..mais je dis pas non contre un déjeuner plus tard, en lui picorant la bouche avant de s'asseoir dans le lit pour s'étirer sous les yeux de son mari.

\- Maman, partir ? demanda Lily tristement

\- Maman va aller travailler , papillon…..mais ce soir, c'est maman qui te donne le bain, assura Beckett en prenant sa fille dans les bras pour l'enlacer tendrement

\- Pomi's ?

\- Promis mon cœur.

Souriant de toutes ces dents face à cet instant de famille, Kate contempla Rick dans ce lit et lui susurra avant de quitter le lit, en se déhanchant plus que nécessaire :

\- Peut-être qu'on pourra finir notre discussion ce soir, Castle ?

\- Arght, gémit-il en serrant le poing dans sa bouche. Tu es une allumeuse !

 **XXXXX**

L'idée de Rick de se servir du serveur du FBI la veille avait porté ces fruits, grâce à l'aide Ryan et Tory, Kate avait réussi à réduire sa liste de suspect à deux individus sur plus d'une centaine d'adresses postales.

Se frottant les tempes face au mal de tête qui l'assaillait, elle écouta Ryan demander comment procéder aux interpellations :

\- On n'a deux suspects et la vie d'un enfant en jeu, on fait deux équipes pour limiter les pertes de temps, soupira-t-elle

\- Ok, mais Castle n'est pas là, on l'attend ou….

\- Tu y vas avec Anderson et je vais voir avec Sorenson , s'il veut bien me suivre, argumenta-t-elle

\- Et s'il refuse ? grimaça Ryan qui ne souhaitait pas la laisser partir sans renfort dans son dos

\- Alors, je verrais avec Espo. Maintenant qui prenez-vous ?

\- Honneur aux dames, sourit de toutes ces dents Anderson ce qui fit rouler des yeux Beckett.

\- Quelle galanterie

\- Je suis comme ça, Beckett

\- Hum….je prend ce …..David Pitt et vous prenez William Jazz.

\- Ok, très bien….mais tu n'y vas pas seul, ajouta Ryan en enfilant son manteau sans la lâcher du regard

\- Oui, papa, sourit-elle en faisant de même avant de partir en direction de la salle de conférence où Will examinait certains dossiers.

XXXXX

 ** _Deux heures, plus tard…_**

\- Tu es certaine que ça ne t'embête pas de garder Lily ? s'assura Castle en rangeant rapidement le désordre dans le salon.

Il avait passé sa mâtinée avec sa fille à faire des cabanes au milieu du loft tout en racontant des histoires de princesses et de dragon. Lily avait été aux anges pour ce bout de temps passé avec son père, mais n'avait pas arrêté de demander quand Kate reviendrait à la maison.

Le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée que sa fille réclame sa mère, le réconforta sur le lien que Beckett avait réussit à créer avec Lily en si peu de temps.

Seulement, le repas de midi arrivait à grands pas, et Rick avait promis à Kate de venir la restaurer tout en l'accompagnant sur l'enquête. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles ce matin et espérait donc pourvoir l'aider rapidement à mettre fin à cette enquête.

\- Mais, non , sourit Alexis toute heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur. On va manger et après sa sieste, on ira au parc

\- Pa'c ! Lex ! s'exclama Lily en sautillant tellement fort de joie, que ses nattes rebondissaient sur ses épaules.

\- Oui, parc, chérie.

\- Ok, ok…alors votre repas est prêt, tu n'as qu'à faire réchauffer les légumes et…

\- Papa, dois-je te rappeler que je suis adulte ?

\- Je…non… ne me le rappel pas, ça m'évitera de penser que je suis vieux et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, bougonna-t-il.

\- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, sourit-elle attendrit par sa moue en venant lui picorer la joue d'un baiser

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, assura-t-elle en le voyant sourire.

\- Bien….et toi, ne grandit pas trop vite en mon absence, ajouta Rick en prenant Lily dans les bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Bisou, papa

\- Bisou, mon ange.

Heureux d'avoir ses filles auprès de lui, Castle commença à se préparer quand son cellulaire sonna dans sa poche arrière, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il répondit sans regarder l'identité de l'appelant :

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Beckett qui me demande où sont ses nem's ou ses rouleaux printemps…..Castle ?

\- Hey…..Rick, c'est Javier, balbutia la voix de son ami au téléphone

\- Espo ?

\- Je…..il y a eu un souci. Beckett est blessée, bro.

\- Je….quoi ? dit-il complètement perdu, le ventre noué. Elle n'est pas au poste pour étudier les profils des dossiers ?

\- Non….avec Ryan, ils ont réussit à trouver deux suspects et pour gagner du temps, ils se sont divisés. Beckett est allée interroger un suspect avec Sorenson mais il y a eu un problème.

\- Quel problème ? demanda-t-il, la peur au ventre en mettant à la hâte ces chaussures alors qu'Alexis se rapprochait face au teint blême de son père

\- Papa ?

\- Elle est à l'hôpital, Bro….Presbytérien Hôpital….tu devrais venir.

\- Est-ce que…qu'elle va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas…..j'attends de ces nouvelles.

Fermant les yeux simplement quelques secondes, il sentit la nausée le prendre face aux mots de son ami. C'était les mêmes mots qu'il avait reçu lors de son accident

« - _est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, Kiddo…..tu devrais venir._ »

\- Papa ? l'interrogea Alexis en voyant son père faiblir.

\- Kate est à l'hôpital, je t'appel plus tard, déglutit Rick en sortant de l'appartement, les jambes flageolantes et les mains tremblantes.

« Ne meurt pas….ne meurt pas….ne m'abandonne pas ..pas..encore Beckett.. »murmura-t-il tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

* * *

 _ **Chrisfancaskett: leur discussion lol a été interrompu par Lily, maintenant reste à savoir s'ils pourront la poursuivre.**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily...inquiète toi pour Kate lol**_

 _ **Sahra: Rien ne les empêche de discuter c'est vrai. sauf...moi lol**_

 _ **Torontosun: Kate essai vraiment avec Castle , c'est tout à son honneur**_

 _ **Emma11: Une nuit et une mâtinée tout en douceur chez le Castle avant de revenir à la réalité**_

 _ **Casket71: Je suis certaine que tu me trouveras encore plus sadique après ce chapitre lol**_

 _ **Julie91: ET voilà la suite. Je sais , tu vas te dire mais non! et ben...si! J'arrive enfin là ou je voulais être lol**_

 _ **Pau974:Je ne vais pas me baser sur une enquête pour cette histoire. Lily est donc tranquille. L'affaire des pyjama étaient simplement pour justifier l'arriver de Sorenson.**_

 _ **ben40550: Oui, ça m'a fait sourire quand j'ai écrit cette scène. Je voyais très bien Kate froncer les sourcils en se demandant comment elle n'avait pas pu apprendre l'art du combat à son mari lol**_

 _ **blodi52: ça bouge, c'est vrai et c'est pas fini**_

 _ **Castlefan: voilà la suite en esperant que tu te languisses pas trop pour la suite. -semaine de partiel.**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: 10 fois un seul chapitre? ben dis donc...je suis flattée. Et voilà la suite avant que tu me récites** **cett** **e fic comme une poésie. lol**_

 _ **Ne crier pas, n'hurler pas...je sais, vous devez vous demander mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? ...mais, en écrivant cette fic, dès le premier chapitre, j'avais déjà cette idée en tête..;et nous y voilà...en espérant que vous apprécierez le reste du voyage.**_

 _ **PS: vous risquez encore d'être surpris lol**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17.**

* * *

Il avait l'impression qu'il avançait au ralenti. Que chacun de ses pas le faisait reculer. Comme s'il se battait avec le temps. Les mains tremblantes, le ventre noué, les larmes aux yeux, il avait une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu.

Les couloirs étaient les mêmes, toujours aussi froid et aussi impersonnel mais cette fois-ci ces questions n'étaient plus même Il ne se demandait pas si Kate ou le bébé allaient bien ou comment avait-elle pu atterrir aux urgences en allant faire du shopping .

Non, cette fois-ci , il se demandait simplement s'il allait pouvoir en supporter plus. Si toutes ces semaines, toutes ces années avaient été vécues pour cette fin ?

Le souffle court, il arriva à quelques pas de la salle d'attente ou il pouvait observer Esposito donner des ordres au téléphone au côté de Ryan et Anderson.

\- Ou est-elle ? demanda Rick sans préambule

\- Castle, déglutit Kévin en s'avançant vers son ami

\- Ou est Kate ! grinça-t-il effrayer

\- On ne sait pas. Elle est prise en charge depuis moins d'une heure, nous attendons de ces nouvelles.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Beckett a réussi à réduire la liste à deux suspects. Sur ces ordres, nous sommes allés interroger ces personnes. Elle est partie avec Sorenson

\- Sans renfort ! grinça-t-il en dévisageant Espo qui venait tout juste de raccrocher

\- On n'avait aucune raison de suspecter que ce David Pitt soit potentiellement dangereux. Elle devait simplement vérifier les alentours et prévenir en cas de souci

\- Et ?

\- On n'en sait pas plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Sorenson a pris une balle au bras gauche avant d'abattre ce fils de pute. Ils ont retrouvé le gamin en vie.

\- Et Beckett ?

\- Il y a une lutte entre elle et ce fils de pute pour le désarmer …sa tête à frapper violement du parpaing. Elle aurait perdu connaissance.

\- Je….combien de temps., balbutia-t-il qui savait pertinemment qu'une perte de connaissance n'était guère bon et encore plus avec ces antécédents.

\- Plusieurs minutes, Ryan estime à….

Avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, il vit Rick se retourner pour aller vider l'intégralité de son estomac dans la première poubelle qu'il trouva dans un coin.

Perte de connaissance ? Voulait-il dire qu'elle était de nouveau dans le coma ? Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, son estomac se soulevait encore et encore. Le front perlé de sueur, il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi injuste ? Comment pouvait-on lui retirer à nouveau l'amour de sa vie ?

Elle avait perdu connaissance….plusieurs minutes. Tous les scénarios les plus horribles lui trottaient en tête et ne faisaient qu'augmenter son mal être.

Il ne sut depuis combien de temps, il resta là à vider son estomac dans cette salle d'attente sous les yeux désolés de ses amis, mais il sortit de sa détresse par la voix d'un médecin qu'il connaissait bien trop à son gout.

\- Famille de Katherine Castle ?

\- Là….je suis là, inspira douloureusement Rick en se relevant

\- Mr Castle , bonjour

\- Docteur Shepherd. Comment va Kate ?

 **XXXXX**

Quelques minutes, plus tôt

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un étau. Fermant les yeux face à la lumière des spots au-dessus d'elle, elle écoutait attentivement les directives du médecin en ayant un désagréable goût en bouche.

\- Mme Castle, vous m'entendez ?

\- Hum, gémit-elle

\- Savez-vous où vous êtes ? Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?

Grimaçant de douleur, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour observer les environs avant de répondre faiblement :

\- Hôpital

\- ….Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Fermant les yeux à nouveau à sa question, Kate tenta de se concentrer en se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs.

 ** _Flashback :_**

\- On devrait appeler des renforts, suggéra-t-elle en observant son suspect entré dans un entrepôt.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as réussi à tomber sur lui avec toutes ces adresses postales, en aussi peu de temps, grinça Sorenson en vérifiant son arme

\- Castle m'a aidé, mentit à moitié Beckett qui n'avait pas le cœur d'avouer qu'elle avait sans doute transgresser une dizaine de lois fédérales en pénétrant dans l'ordinateur du FBI.

L'entrepôt en face d'elle était délabrée et loin de toute civilisation. David Pitt, homme caucasien de 40 ans avait vécu dans des foyers depuis sa plus tendre enfance après que sa mère l'ai abandonné dans un parc publique. Ce passé combiné avec ses achats de pyjama en faisait selon Kate, le suspect numéro 1, et à cet instant, en observant les lieux en face d'elle , son instinct lui dictait d'appeler les renforts pour une intervention soignée et réglementée.

\- Allez, on y va, soupira Will qui avait du mal à digérer que cet écravillon est résolu cette affaire en trois jours alors que lui…..y bossait depuis des mois.

\- Will appelle les renforts, on ne sait pas s'il est armé ou s'il est seul

\- Il y a un môme à l'intérieur de cet entrepôt, il est hors de question que j'attende une seconde plus. J'appelle les renforts mais j'y vais avec ou sans toi, ensuite.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il sortit du SUV son téléphone à la main pour prévenir la cavalerie alors que Kate observait les lieux avec hésitation.

Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais hésité à aller au-devant d'une situation précaire avant …surtout si la vie d'un enfant était en jeu…pourtant aujourd'hui, elle hésitait. La promesse qu'elle avait fait à sa fille ce matin lui trottait sans cesse en tête

 _« Je serais là pour te donner le bain…..promis »_

Fermant les yeux, quelques secondes, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, ses mains tremblées à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir honorer cette promesse. Comme prise de panique, elle inspira lourdement en se chuchotant :

\- Du calme…..ce n'est rien.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur avant une interpellation, comme si son corps, sa tète tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose dont elle se souvenait pas. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, elle vit Will enfiler son gilet et sentit une affreuse douleur sur sa poitrine entre ses deux monts.

Comme un stigmate de sa vie passé, sa cicatrice dont elle avait encore du mal à observer, lui brulait la peau. Inspirant, elle se frotta les mains sur son jean et sursauta à l'ouverture de la porte :

\- Tu viens ou j'y vais seul ?

Hésitante encore sur la marche à suivre, elle inspira en sentant son ventre se noué et sortie de la voiture pour enfiler à son tour son gilet par balle.

 **Fin du Flashback.**

\- Mme Castle ? Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? répéta doucement le Dr Sheperd, en étudiant de près cette patiente qu'il connaissait bien trop à son gout.

\- J'étais sur une intervention, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Kyle….comment va-t-il ? IL était menotté et….

\- L'enfant va bien, la coupa-t-il en la sentant paniquer. Il va bien, grâce à vous et votre équipier. Le petit Kyle va bien.

\- Je..bien, déglutit-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

\- La tête…j'ai mal à ma tête.

\- D'après votre partenaire, le suspect que vous souhaitiez interpeller vous a malmené contre un mur. Votre tête à taper violement plusieurs fois du parpaing

\- Je m'en souviens, grimaça-t-elle en se remémorant, les mains fortes et robustes de son assaillant sur elle qui tentait de l'étouffer tout en l'assommant. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien …

\- Will ? est-ce que l'agent Sorenson va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle d'un coup, en se souvenant du coup de feu qui avait terrassé au sol son ex petit-ami

\- Il est en chirurgie pour le moment. La balle a touché son bras.

\- Et….Castle…ou est mon mari ? soupira-t-elle douloureusement en grimaçant face à la douleur.

\- Mme Castle, dans la lutte avec votre suspect, vous avez perdu connaissance. D'après les renforts, votre inconscience a duré plusieurs minutes.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle

\- Vous avez une légère commotion cérébrale et plusieurs ecchymoses sur le corps, elles sont surtout localisées sur votre cou mais…rien de grave , mais aux vues de vos antécédents, je préférais faire un bilan plus pousser.

\- Quel bilan ?

\- Juste quelques questions et la vérification de vos pupilles. L'infirmière va vous administrer un antalgique pour votre douleur.

\- Bien….ok ….

 **XXXXX**

\- Comment va ma femme ? répéta terrifier Rick

\- Elle va bien , le rassura aussitôt le médecin. Elle a été inconsciente plusieurs minutes et…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Douze minutes, répondit honteusement Ryan qui sortit de sa retraite

\- Tu..tu étais là ? s'enragea Rick qui ne comprenait plus rien

\- Sorenson a appelé les renforts avant l'interpellation. Avec Anderson , on n'était pas très loin, on s'est donc dirigé vers l'entrepôt. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, tout a été si vite que….eh bien….

\- Ryan que s'est-il passé dans ce foutu hangar ! s'impatienta Castle en le bousculant légèrement.

\- Sorenson était à terre avec une balle dans le bras et inconscient, quand à Beckett….elle luttait contre ce forcené mais le temps que je n'arrive à son secours avec Anderson, sa tête à heurté violement un mur et elle s'est écroulée. On a interpellé ce fils de pute et nous avons donné l'alerte pour les premiers secours. Douze minutes, elle est restée douze minutes inconscientes, déglutit-il douloureusement en culpabilisant de n'être pas venu avec elle.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Rick se demanda quelles répercussions pouvaient engendrer douze minutes d'inconscience. Le médecin lui affirmait qu'elle allait bien mais elle allait bien aussi avec huit ans de vie perdue. Le ventre noué, les poings serrés en attendant la sentence, il rouvrit ses yeux avant que les nouvelles du docteur ne le figent une nouvelle fois sur place.

 **XXXXX**

\- Comment va la douleur, Mme Castle ?

\- Bien mieux, soupira Kate qui arrivait à mieux réfléchir depuis que son mal de tête diminuait légèrement.

\- Je vais vous donner un nouvel analgésique afin d'avoir un plus large spectre sur votre douleur, il ne faut pas qu'elle ne s'installe trop.

\- Ou est mon mari ? déglutit-elle , les larmes aux yeux en baissant son regard sur ses mains agrippées sur les draps.

\- Je termine avec ma perfusion et je vais me renseigner, madame .

Hochant silencieusement la tête, elle tentait de retenir les larmes qui l'asseyait depuis l'interrogatoire du médecin.

 _ **Flashback :**_

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- 2019

\- Bien. Pouvez- vous m'indiquer votre nom complet ?

\- Katherine Hougton Beckett Castle

A son nom, le médecin releva le regard sur elle en lâchant son bloc note et l'observa silencieusement. Elle avait des bleus autour de son cou, au niveau de sa pommette avec une jolie entaille et ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais quelque chose dans son regard l'interpella. Quelque chose était différent et il ne savait pas encore quoi.

\- Mme Castle, me reconnaissez-vous ?

\- Hum….. vous êtes mon neurologue depuis mon réveil

\- Bien

\- Et, je…..je…., balbutia-t-elle en le dévisageant, comme si sa question l'interpellait

\- Oui ?

Fermant les yeux en sentant la panique l'envahir, elle se sentit suffoquer devant le flot de souvenir qu'elle avait en tête. Tout lui revenait comme dans un boomerang sans vraiment avoir une chronologie : elle se voyait enceinte, ou capitaine, avec Castle ….tout revenait ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait quand elle se figea en pleurs face au souvenir de ce camion qui la heurta…et là…. Le néant. Un trou noir sans fond.

\- Doucement, doucement, tenta le médecin. On va lui administrer un décontractant et….

\- Non, gémit-elle paniquer, les yeux clos, le ventre noué et effrayer comme jamais

\- Kate vous tachycardé, votre cœur s'emballe ce qui monte votre tension avec votre commotion cérébrale, je…

\- J'ai dit non, grinça-t-elle en pleurs en comprenant enfin ou le médecin souhaitait en venir avec son interrogatoire. Je veux mon mari…. Je veux Rick.

 **XXXXXXX**

\- Comment ça elle se souvient ?

\- Elle a des brides de son passé. Je n'ai pas pu éclaircir tous ses points avec elle, elle panique et…

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il

\- Votre femme se souvient de son accident, de sa vie d'avant, c'est comme si elle venait de se réveiller dans un endroit totalement inconnue pour elle . Elle a perdue deux ans de sa vie et ça la terrifie

\- C'est mieux que huit, non ? marmonna Anderson avant d'être repris de voler d'une claque derrière la tête par Espo

\- Hey !

\- Elle vous réclame, continua le médecin en voyant son interlocuteur blêmir

\- Je…oui…je… ;elle se souvient ? bafouilla Castle qui ne savait plus comment agir

\- Oui, monsieur Castle, votre femme se souvient. Et avec sa commotion cérébrale, il faut que sa tension diminue, j'ai besoin de vous pour calmer ses craintes.

\- Ok…je…..elle se souvient, déglutit-il en tentant d'assimiler les faits.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Les mains tremblantes, le cœur tambourinant, elle observait sans un mot son annulaire à la main gauche dépourvu d'alliance. Elle se souvenait très clairement de ces dernières semaines, de son refus de s'approcher de Castle ou de porter sa bague de mariage.

Elle en avait la nausée, comment tout ceci pouvait-il être possible ? Comment avait-elle pu retrouver une partie de ses souvenirs ?

Fermant fermement les draps autour de ses poings, les larmes coulaient sur sa joue et son cœur se fendit face à ce qu'elle avait manqué : sa fille. Elle avait eu une adorable petite fille et elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Dire que dans ses souvenirs, elle redoutait son accouchement et que dorénavant elle donnerait tout pour y assister.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour abattre le mur qui protégeait son cœur afin d'être heureuse avec Rick…..des années à vouloir cet enfant et désormais, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré ce bonheur-là. Elle ne connaitrait jamais qu'elle joie on éprouve quand on découvre pour la première fois son enfant, ou le bonheur qui vous irradie à chacune de ses prouesses ( le pot, les mots, les rires, les premiers pas…)….. Elle avait perdu deux ans…..Elle avait perdu les deux premières années de sa fille.

Suffocant, elle tenta de respirer mais les mots de son père, de Martha lui revenaient en tête et aggravait son état.

« Richard n'a pas quitté ton chevet pendant deux ans, il a été là tous les jours, il te lisait des histoires, de brossait les cheveux, te parlait…il n'a pas quitté ton chevet ».

Sanglotant silencieusement en tentant de refreiner ses palpitations cardiaques, elle se stoppa en gémissant d'appréhension au bruit de la porte. Ouvrant les yeux en reniflant, elle vit Rick entrer d'un pas prudent et hésitant, les larmes aux yeux dans sa chambre.

A cet instant, tout devint encore plus douloureux. Deux années…il l'avait entendu deux années et tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté ensuite était de la souffrance et de l'indifférence. Elle ne méritait pas cet homme.

Avançant de quelques pas sans la lâcher du regard, le cœur de Castle se serra à la vue de sa femme dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle était pleine d'ecchymose, son cou portait les stigmates des doigts de son assaillant et elle était en pleurs, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui retourna l'estomac, le bouleversa comme jamais…il y avait cette étincelle…cet éclair qui ne brillait que pour lui…cet éclair qu'il avait prié pendant deux années et qu'il avait perdu à son réveil.

Les mains tremblantes, il déglutit avant de chuchoter d'une voix rauque et émue légèrement intimider et effrayer:

\- Hey

\- Hey , renifla-t-elle en le découvrant sous un autre regard

Il avait perdu du poids, ses traits étaient plus prononcés, comme si ses deux années lui avaient infligés beaucoup plus d'années, ses épaules étaient affaissées et sa démarche était hésitante comme s'il redoutait sa réaction auprès elle. Le cœur en berne face à ce constat, elle murmura en pleurs en tendant sa main pour pouvoir le toucher :

\- Je suis désolée… je suis tellement désolée

\- Hey, chut….non, non, non…tu n'as pas à être désolée, s'enquit Rick en s'installant sur le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras délicatement. C'est cet idiot de Sorenson, je te jure que si je le vois , je…

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir oublier, Rick…de nous avoir oublier, rectifia-t-elle en le voyant reculer à sa tirade pour la dévisager

\- Alors c'est vrai…tu te souviens ?

\- Je…..oui…..je pense que oui, pleura-t-elle honteusement

\- Tu….

\- Je me souviens de chaque seconde, Castle. Je me souviens de chaque foutu seconde.

\- Oh mon dieu…..tu te souviens, hoqueta-t-il en pleurs en la serrant tellement fort , qu'elle grimaça. Oh, désolé, désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire en desserrant son étreinte.

\- Ça va…..c'est juste que ce type à pris mon corps pour un punching-ball

Hochant simplement de la tête, il lui caressa le visage avec tellement de délicatesse et de révérence qu'elle déglutit sous ses yeux. Deux ans…..ils avaient manqué deux ans et pourtant malgré ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, elle entrevoyait toujours autant d'amour et de tendresse sous ses yeux.

\- Tu te souviens, déglutit-il en ayant encore du mal à y croire et en observant sa femme d'un nouvel œil.

\- Oui….et je suis….

\- Arrête de t'excuser…mon dieu, Kate…..tu es revenue, tu m'es revenu, pleura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Doucement, il huma cette odeur de cerise en se délectant de chaque respiration, chaque souffle de sa femme. Il se revoyait encore entrain de signer l'arrêt des soins, se revoyait encore dans ce couloir à son réveil…et après plus de deux mois et demi de souffrance, elle était revenue vers lui.

Tendrement, il inspira avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec une infinie lenteur, il retraça la courbure de sa bouche avant de sourire et de lui murmurer en sanglotant :

\- Vous m'avez manqué Mme Castle

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Rick. Tellement.

 **XXXXXX**

Enlacer dans ses bras , elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle se sentait démunie face à la situation, elle avait l'impression de se réveiller une nouvelle fois et devait faire face à tous ses nouveaux changements.

Inspirant en sentant la main douce et affectueuse de Castle lui caresser le dos pour atténuer sa douleur, elle l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse

\- Tout

\- Kate, tout va bien se passer

\- Comment ? sanglota-t-elle en relevant ses yeux démunis sur lui pour le voir en pleurs lui aussi

\- Parce que tu es là…..et je suis là

\- Rick…..j'ai l'impression de….de….

\- Dis-moi

\- J'ai une fille…..et je m'en souviens pas.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de Lily, s'angoissa-t-il en se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne savait toujours pas où se situait sa mémoire

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir accoucher, de ses premiers mots, de ses premiers pas….je suis une mère affreuse

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es extraordinaire

\- Pff

\- Kate, quand tu t'es réveillée, tu ne te souvenais pas de nous ou de cet enfant que nous avions conçu et pourtant contre toute attente, tu l'as acceptée et tu l'as aimée au premier regard. Tu as été extrêmement courageuse

\- Et égoïste, ajouta-t-elle en se remémorant ses agissements envers lui

\- Non, tu avais peur…..

\- Castle

\- C'est humain, Kate…..et dois-je te rappeler que dernièrement malgré ses réticences ou tes appréhensions, tu avais décidé de « sauter » et autant dire que cette Kate là, n'a pas mis quatre ans avant de succomber, la taquina-t-il pour tenter de la faire sourire

\- Idiot, soupira-t-elle en s'essuyant du revers de la main sa joue. Si tu y tiens tant à cette Kate là, je peux facilement me cogner la tête.

\- Et bien…..

Aux yeux noirs et triste qu'elle lui lança, il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tête :

\- Trop tôt pour en plaisanter ?

\- Définitivement trop tôt

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en savourant d'avoir à nouveau sa femme dans ses bras.

 **XXXXXX**

\- On aurait dû rester à l'hôpital, bougonna Rick dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au loft en scrutant Kate sur tous les angles depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital

\- C'est bon, ce n'est qu'une légère commotion cérébrale

\- Légère ? ça a dû frapper drôlement fort pour te faire perdre connaissance et te remémorer ses huit dernières années

\- Disons que ça m'a remis les idées en place, soupira-t-elle fatiguer

\- Kate…

\- Surveillance pupillaire toutes les 3 heures, en cas de vomissements, vertiges ou nausées, on retourne à l'hôpital, mais à moins d'avoir un de ses symptômes, je vais rentrer chez moi, et…..et, déglutit-elle les larmes aux yeux sous le regard intrigué de Rick

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et je vais donner le bain à Lily, je lui l'ai promis….mon dieu, hier j'étais enceinte et aujourd'hui, je donne un bain à une fillette de deux ans , s'angoissa Beckett, la boule au ventre, les mains tremblantes comme si elle allait de nouveau redécouvrir sa fille.

\- Kate….

\- Ne me dis pas que ça va aller, Castle….parce que…Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, déglutit-elle en posant son front sur la porte du loft en inspirant plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas censé être ainsi, je devais être présente…j'étais supposé être là…et maintenant…..j'ai perdu deux ans. Alors ne me dis pas que ça va bien se passer.

Démuni devant la détresse de sa femme, il baissa la tête avant de s'avancer vers elle et de déposer sa main entre ses deux omoplates et doucement il lui chuchota :

\- Tu as tord….tout ira bien. On trouvera la solution comme Toujours.

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle se retourna pour contempler celui qui ce matin n'était à ses yeux que son petit-ami. Après plus de deux ans à l'attendre, il méritait tellement plus qu'une crise de conscience ou d'angoisse. Il méritait tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait pu lui donner alors doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et sourit en sentant son souffle sur son visage.

\- Kate, chuchota-t-il, le cœur tambourinant en observant avec amour ces iris verte le contempler comme autrefois.

\- Je suis…..

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolée, tu….

\- Ok….alors…je vais simplement te dire ce que j'aurai du te dire à mon réveil…Je t'aime Rick…Je t'aime chéri.

Et juste avec ces quelques mots, avec ce regard et son sourire malgré ses peurs, il sentit tous ces maux s'envolés. Malgré les pleurs, les doutes , les cris, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne, sa femme était de nouveau avec lui…..après plus de deux ans…Kate était revenue….Sa Kate.

\- Je t'aime aussi Mme Castle.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous et toutes,

Après pas mal de messages, je tenais à vous informer que la date de mes publications ne dépend pas de moi.

La semaine dernière, je me suis fait voler mon ordinateur portable et je n'ai plus la possibilité d'écrire. Le téléphone étant pas pratique pour des raisons évidentes, je vais devoir vous faire patienter encore quelques jours.

Mon nouvel ordi devrait être livrer demain voir lundi et je vais donc devoir réécrire le début de chapitre que j'avais crée, il y a quelques jours.

J'entend bien que l'attente est longue entre chaque chapitre mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Pas d'ordi , pas de Fic. (Sans prendre en compte en plus la vie de famille et les études).

Je m'excuse donc pour la situation et espère vous retrouvez d'ici le début de la semaine pro.

PS: pour ceux dont l'attente est trop longue entre les chapitres, je leur suggère d'attendre la fin de Fic pour réduire leur impatience de lecture et éviter donc des ulcères de stress lol.

Bon week end à tous et toutes et merci pour votre compréhension.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 .**

* * *

Agenouillée près de la baignoire, Kate observait les larmes aux yeux, sa fille s'amuser avec des jouets pour le bain. Les cheveux trempés, le sourire aux lèvres, Lily déversait de l'eau d'un verre à l'autre en fronçant les sourcils ce qui amusa et attrista Beckett en même temps.

Elle n'aurait su dire à cet instant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. C'était comme si elle était bloquée dans une sorte de cauchemar. Elle ne comprenait pas trop cette réaction. Elle était réveillée depuis plus de deux mois, elle avait appris à vivre avec cette nouvelle vie, elle avait déjà pleuré pour toutes ces années perdues, pourtant, aujourd'hui , elle avait l'impression de retourner sur ces pas.

Aujourd'hui était différent, car aujourd'hui, elle savait ce qu'elle avait perdu. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle se demandait comment combler cette douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur.

Elle avait envie d'hurler, de crier à cette injustice, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé ce qu'elle désirait le plus : voir grandir son enfant.

Celle qui avait appréhendé pendant des années cette maternité, c'était peu à peu ouverte à cette idée grâce à l'amour de son mari. Elle avait désiré Lily comme jamais et aujourd'hui, devant cette baignoire, elle se lamentait en se demandant tout ce qu'elle avait raté.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir ses larmes, elle inspira douloureusement en sentant la présence de Rick derrière elle qui devait certainement l'observer de loin.

Pour lui aussi le retour avait été un yoyo émotionnel. Il était heureux, plus que ravi même, de retrouver sa femme. De pouvoir enfin montrer toute l'étendue de son amour sans avoir peur de l'effrayer, mais en même temps il était chagriné par sa détresse. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir et se débattre et il se sentait impuissant devant la situation.

Quand ils étaient revenus au loft, il avait dû jongler avec les questions d'Alexis et de sa mère tout en contemplant nerveusement les réactions de Kate près de Lily ou même des siens.

Beckett l'avait contemplé comme si s'était la première fois. Il pouvait lire dans son regard, dans ses gestes combien elle était fière et heureuse mais en même temps combien tout ceci était difficile pour elle.

Après un temps bien trop long selon lui de retrouvailles, il avait suggéré à Lily d'aller prendre son bain afin de laisser à Kate, un peu plus d'intimité avec sa fille.

Ses interactions avec Alexis avaient aussi chamboulé son cœur. Voir sa femme serrée de toutes ses forces sa fille en lui murmurant qu'elle était soulagée qu'elle allait bien avait fait sangloter la jeune rouquine qui culpabilisait depuis bien trop longtemps de cette situation.

On était bien loin de cette joie presque insouciante d'il y a quelques heures , quand Kate avait quitté le loft le sourire aux lèvres mais la mémoire en berne.

Alors ce soir, le cœur serré, il observait sa femme se débattre avec ses émotions tout en s'occupant de Lily.

\- Maman, plouf ! s'extasia la petite Castle en tapant dans l'eau ce qui éclaboussa Beckett

\- Oui, plouf, mon cœur, sourit tendrement Kate en lui caressant la joue, émerveiller par toute sa beauté naturelle.

\- Encore ?

\- Encore, acquiesça-t-elle en observant sa fille s'amuser dans son bain avec toute l'innocence du monde.

Mouiller sur tout son chemisier, Beckett contempla encore quelques minutes Lily avant de la sortir du bain pour la sécher et la mettre en pyjama. Levant le regard sur Rick qui n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle, elle lui murmura :

\- Observer est toujours aussi flippant , Castle

\- Hum….mais ô combien plaisant. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de vous voir interagir ensemble

\- Hum, déglutit Kate en pensant à ces deux dernières années

\- Et te contempler dans ce chemisier trempé est un régal pour mes yeux, sourit-il en la voyant repartir dans ses songes en espérant lui rendre son sourire.

Levant le regard à son insinuation, elle l'observa quelques secondes puis se sécha d'une serviette sans réellement relever ses propos ce qui intrigua Rick. Avançant doucement de peur de l'effrayer, il lui chuchota alors qu'elle habillait Lily, les larmes aux yeux :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non…c'est juste que…je me rends compte qu'il y a des choses dont on n'a pas réellement discuté depuis mon réveil

\- Des choses ? comme quoi ?

\- Des choses, répéta-t-elle, la boule au ventre en lui montrant du regard Lily

Fronçant les sourcils sur cette discussion qu'elle ne souhaitait apparemment pas avoir devant leur enfant, Rick se tut et se demanda ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de Beckett.

De quelles choses n'avaient-ils pas parlé ? Il lui avait seulement fait une de ces insinuations sexuelles dont il avait l'habitude depuis leur rencontre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait sur la défensive et apeurée.

Après plusieurs minutes à tergiverser et à réfléchir sur le sujet de discussion qui pouvait embêter sa femme, il la vit se lever avec Lily dans ses bras pour partir dans sa chambre pour lui lire son histoire du soir et la coucher .

La contemplant passer devant elle , le regard au sol, il lui attrapa délicatement le coude pour la stopper dans son élan et lui murmura :

\- Dis-moi

\- Pas devant Lily, déglutit-elle en tentant de lui sourire sans vraiment faire son effet.

Hochant simplement de la tête, il la relâcha et lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait en bas pour la laisser en tête à tête avec la jeune Castle.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

\- La princesse et le prince vivèrent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, termina toute souriante Kate en apercevant sa fille, le doudou serré contre elle et les yeux clos.

Tendrement elle lui caressa la joue en lui embrassant le front. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lasser de la toucher, la caresser ou de la humer. Comme si quelque part, elle avait peur de l'oublier une seconde fois.

Les yeux rougis, elle resta près d'elle plusieurs minutes à profiter de cet instant-là avant de descendre et de rejoindre Rick.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Debout en train de faire les cent pas, Rick attendait patiemment le retour de Kate.

Il était entrain de passer par différents états, tantôt heureux, tantôt anxieux, tantôt craintif. Il ne savait plus comment agir et quoi penser.

Kate semblait bien mais néanmoins préoccupée, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que lui ressentait à cet instant.

Depuis son réveil, il avait prié pour que sa mémoire revienne, pourtant depuis quelques jours, il s'était fait à l'idée de recommencer une nouvelle histoire avec sa femme. Ce matin avait même été magique mais ce soir…ce soir, il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Elle souhaitait parler et semblait sur la défensive, alors anxieusement, il rangeait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main en tentant de ne pas laisser son imagination prendre le dessus sur ses angoisses.

 **XXXXXX**

Elle l'observait s'affairer à ranger chaque millimètre du salon. Les larmes aux yeux, elle contemplait celui qu'elle avait repoussé de toutes ses forces depuis son réveil. Elle se rappelait des mots qu'elle lui avait adressé, de son refus de vivre avec lui ou même de porter son nom, comme si quelque part être assimiler à cet homme merveilleux était une honte.

La boule au ventre, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait le mériter. Il ne l'avait pas laisser, à aucune des étapes et désormais, alors qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, il prenait encore sur lui pour lui donner le temps et l'espace qu'elle réclamait.

Non, elle ne méritait pas autant d'amour, pas après les mois qu'elle venait de lui faire vivre. Mais…aujourd'hui, elle se souvenait, …..de lui….d'eux….de cette chimie qui existait entre eux.

Alors doucement, elle descendit les escaliers et sans vouloir l'effrayer, elle l'interpella d'une voix fragile mais ô combien amoureuse :

\- Hey, toi.

L'entendre stoppa net les actions de Rick, le cœur gonflé à bloque mais anxieux, il se retourna pour la voir en larmes mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey…..tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Lily dort, assura-t-elle en s'approchant plus près pour le contempler.

Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Lui qui avait été une ancre dans sa vie depuis son arrivée ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier la meilleure partie de sa vie ?

\- Et ta tête ? des douleurs ? des nausées ou…..

\- Tout va bien…promis, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant froncer des sourcils comme pour juger de la véracité de ces dires.

\- Ok. Je…..tu veux peut-être te reposer ? ou je pourrais te faire couler un bain et….

\- Castle

\- Sinon, on pourrait manger et…..

\- Rick, le coupa-t-elle plus franchement cette fois-ci en lui agrippant le devant de sa chemise sans le lâcher du regard

\- Oui ? déglutit-il devant son regard de jade.

\- Je…merci, murmura-t-elle la voix rauque. Merci.

\- De rien….mais..heu pourquoi exactement me remercies-tu ?

\- Pour être toi…pour avoir cru en moi, en nous quand personne n'y croyais plus…même moi, avoua-t-elle péniblement. Merci de ne pas avoir perdu l'espoir.

Elle connaissait l'histoire de son coma. Lanie lui avait tout raconté, il y a quelques semaines. Comment Castle ne l'avait pas quitté. Avec quel acharnement, il avait résisté aux assauts des médecins, de leurs amis et même de son père.

Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer d'avoir perdu l'espoir. Deux ans de coma…..qui aurait pu se réveiller de ça ? Pourtant, Rick l'avait fait…il avait eu foi en elle, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Ce jour-là quand Lanie lui avait conté toutes les attentions que son mari avait eu envers elle durant son coma, son cœur s'était gonflé d'amour pour cet homme mais ce soir….ce soir, il se serrait. Ce soir, elle pouvait difficilement imaginer la terreur, l'angoisse et la solitude qu'il avait dû traversé en l'accompagnant, la veillant chaque jour tout en élevant encore une nouvelle fois seule, sa fille….leur fille.

Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu le même courage, la même abnégation envers lui mais elle espérait pouvoir traverser cette nouvelle épreuve à ces côtés en s'en relevant encore plus fort.

Agripper à sa chemise, le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle le vit déglutir devant ses mots et baisser son regard comme honteusement avant de chuchoter :

\- J'ai abandonné Kate

\- Quoi ? non, tu…

\- J'ai arrêté tes soins, avoua-t-il douloureusement en se souvenant de ce jour où il avait signé l'arrêt thérapeutique.

\- Castle, tu…..

\- J'ai signé…..je…je ne savais plus quoi faire, sanglota-t-il en avouant enfin ce pan douloureux de leur vie. Lily avait besoin de moi….tout le monde me disait que je n'étais pas assez présent pour elle et…..quand ton père est venu me voir en me demandant de laisser sa petite fille partir…je….je nous ai abandonné. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et Jim...ton père souhaitait juste que tu trouves la paix...alors j'ai signé...je t'ai abandonné et...

\- Jamais, le coupa-t-elle anéantit par sa détresse. Tu m'entends, jamais…tu as été là pour moi , pour Lily pendant plus de deux ans, Rick. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, au contraire….tu as été toujours là. Je ne connais personne qui aurait fait ce que tu as fait. Tu es exceptionnel Rick Castle…. alors merci…merci de t'être battu pour moi, pour nous, déclara-t-elle avec tant de conviction dans le regard, dans la voix que son mari hocha simplement de la tête toujours en pleurs avant qu'elle ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour apaiser ses maux.

Le baiser était doux mais ô combien significatif après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'agrippèrent à chaque bout de cher qu'ils pouvaient, comme si quelque part, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de se perdre à nouveau.

Leurs bouches bougèrent dans une même synchronisation comme une douce mélodie. D'un pas en avant, elle bouscula légèrement le corps de son mari pour qu'il recule. Souriant devant les intentions non dévoilées de sa femme, Rick se laissa faire jusqu'à trébucher sur le fauteuil du salon.

Sans jamais lâcher son étreinte, Kate le surplomba avant de s'installer en califourchon sur lui. Ses mains étaient partout sur lui, sa bouche le caressait inlassablement et doucement… très doucement, elle murmura entre deux baisers :

\- Je t'aime.

Au son de la voix de sa femme, Castle ne retint pas ses larmes. Deux années….il lui aura fallu attendre deux ans, pour connaitre une nouvelle fois le bonheur d'avoir Kate Beckett dans ses bras… corps et âme.

Il savait que toutes les blessures ne guériraient pas comme ça. Elle avait manqué les deux premières années de sa fille, il avait manqué deux années avec elle ….mais à cet instant avec son corps enveloppé contre le sien, sa langue dansant avec la sienne, son souffle se mélangeant au sien, il sut que rien ne pourrait leur résister.

\- Je t'aime aussi….tellement, avoua-t-il ému en posant ses mains sur ses hanches tout en frissonnant en sentant sa peau contre la sienne.

Pleurant tout en souriant, elle ondula du bassin contre le sien et accentua le rythme du baiser. Elle avait soif de lui, envie de lui au-delà des mots ou de la raison. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante dans ses bras.

Frissonnante et haletante, Kate entendit Castle gémir contre elle et murmura sur un ton rauque :

\- J'ai envie de toi….j'ai besoin de toi, Rick.

A ces mots, il remonta ses mains de ses hanches à ses omoplates en savourant chaque grain de peau dévoilé, chaque caresse sur elle. Il comprenait ce besoin qu'elle ressentait…lui aussi avait une telle envie d'elle qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir tenir le tempo. Son érection était douloureuse et ô combien impressionnante contre le pubis de sa femme, mais les dernières heures lui revinrent en tête et comme une sonnette d'alarme, il ralentit le baiser avant de lui chuchoter contre les lèvres :

\- Tu as besoin de repos

\- J'ai seulement besoin de toi

\- Kate….tu as une commotion cérébrale. Le médecin a dit aucun exercice intense pendant 48 heures.

\- Je vais bien , ronchonna-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle en ramenant son visage près d'elle.

\- Pas moi, soupira-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour la voir froncer des sourcils à ces dires.

Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue en chassant au loin les stigmates de ses pleurs et la contemplant amoureusement. Elle était tellement belle, enlacée entre ses bras. Ses cheveux tombant de part et d'autres de ses épaules, avec ces yeux…..ses yeux qui la regardaient avec tant d'amour et de dévotion qu'il sentit son estomac se tordre face au souvenir de ses dernières semaines.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle se souvenait….Que sa femme était belle et bien de retour. Perdue dans ses pensées, il en sortie par la voix de soucieuse de Kate :

\- Tu ne vas pas bien ? tu es blessé ou….

\- Non….non.. je ne veux juste pas risquer ton rétablissement avec un câlin.

\- Tu ne risques rien et…

\- Kate, ta tête a frappé fort. Je ne suis pas à quelques jours près.

Déglutissant devant son regard, Beckett hocha de la tête et avoua timidement :

\- Deux ans c'est long

A sa remarque, il l'observa et comprit son attention. Elle souhaitait simplement lui apporter le réconfort et la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait dans la matinée. Seulement , les choses avaient changé, il n'avait plus dans les bras Beckett mais Kate, sa femme, et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fasse passer ses besoins avant les siens surtout quand ceux-ci rimaient avec son rétablissement, alors comme à son habitude, il tenta par ses mots à apaiser ses craintes :

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué pendant ses deux ans ?

\- Non, chuchota-t-elle timidement sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Toi. Toi toute entière. Ce qui m'a manqué c'est la façon avec laquelle tu poses ton regard sur le mien, la façon avec laquelle tu interagis avec moi, ou comme d'une simple caresse , d'un simple geste tu calmes tous mes maux. J'ai tellement prié pour t'entendre rire une nouvelle fois ou simplement me crier dessus

\- Je ne te cries pas dessus

\- Tu oublies toutes les fois où je t'exaspère

\- Oh, non crois-moi, je ne l'oublis pas mais je ne te cries pas dessus

\- Ou toutes les fois ou je te fais crier en te faisant venir, ajouta-t-il taquin en la voyant sourire avant qu'elle ne lui tape l'épaule gentiment

\- Idiot

\- Tu vois, tu ne le dément même pas...c'est ça qui m'a manqué….toi et moi au quotidien. Et même si l'envie de te faire l'amour, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps ou de sentir ta peau contre la mienne en devient douloureux…je préfère mille fois être là avec toi.

\- Castle, on peut…

\- Je veux juste être là avec toi. Passer ma nuit enlacer avec toi et me réveiller demain matin auprès de ma femme et de ma fille. J'ai besoin que tu ailles bien, Kate…..alors les câlins attendront le temps que ta tête guérisse.

Prenant en considération chacune des paroles, elle déposa chastement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui et de lui chuchoter contre son oreille :

\- D'accord, mon cœur.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Enlacer l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit, Kate sentait ses paupières se fermer et le sommeil l'emporter. Il était trois heures du matin et Rick venait tout juste de la réveiller pour vérifier sa conscience, ses pupilles et une éventuelle douleur.

Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, une jambe par-dessus les siennes, et le visage calé contre son torse.

Rick, lui, lui caressait tendrement le dos en redoutant l'arrivée du matin. Il était terrifié à l'idée que sa commotion cérébrale ne soit le déclencheur de sa levée d'amnésie et que dans quelques heures, elle ne l'oublie une nouvelle fois. Alors, sans lui avouer son angoisse, il profitait de chacune des secondes qui lui étaient octroyés pour la choyer, la contempler et l'aimer.

\- Je préfère quand tu joues au docteur avec ta blouse et ton stéthoscope, bailla Beckett en sentant que Rick se perdait sans ses pensées.

Elle n'était pas dupe et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir à quoi il réfléchissait, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour s'occuper d'elle. Et elle n'osait pas lui dire que ses angoisses étaient aussi les siennes. Et si demain matin ou dans quelques jours, elle ne se souvenait plus de lui ou de Lily? Et si cette parenthèse, cette bulle qu'ils venaient de créer allait de nouveau exploser?

Elle était terrifiée. Malgré les mots rassurant de son neurologue qui lui avait assuré que la mémoire ne s'effaçait pas ainsi, qu'elle avait subi un traumatisme qui avait enclenché ses souvenirs, elle en restait tout de même méfiante et sur ses gardes.

\- Moi aussi, crois-moi…neurologue ce n'est pas très sexy, murmura Rick en déposant un baiser sur son front

\- Je ne sais pas, Castle…..dans mes souvenirs, ce n'est pas vraiment ta spécialité qui me fait venir.

\- Tu es…diabolique, rit Rick à sa répartie en resserrant sa prise sur elle pour humer sa délicieuse odeur de cerise.

Souriant tous les deux à la légèreté de leurs échanges, ils se laissèrent emporter par ce moment hors du temps. Kate caressait paresseusement le torse de Castle en effectuant des arabesques alors que son mari lui profitait de chaque seconde à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais, déglutit Beckett, plusieurs minutes après, le jour où je me suis réveillée , je n'ai jamais été aussi paniqué dans ma vie.

\- Je sais….tu étais sous le choc, murmura Rick en repensant douloureusement à l'instant ou ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les siens avec une indifférence totale.

\- Tu l'étais aussi…et j'ai été tellement odieuse avec toi

\- N'importe qui aurait réagit de cette façon en apprenant qu'elle était mariée et mère de famille.

\- Oui….mais, c'est nous, ….c'est toi, ajouta-t-elle en relevant le visage pour tomber sur son regard peiné. Ma tête et mon cœur m'ont trahi…t'ont trahi et…..

\- Kate, ton cœur ne m'a jamais trahi, sourit Rick en comprenant qu'elle tentait de faire ses excuses.

\- Mais…

\- J'étais cet idiot d'écrivain playboy à tes yeux et pourtant tu as tout de même accepté de venir vivre avec moi et Lily

\- Après que mon père m'est réprimandée comme une enfant de 5 ans

\- Réprimande ou pas, personne n'oblige Kate Beckett a faire quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaite pas

\- Oui mais…

\- Quand cet idiot de Sorenson t'a fait des avances, tu l'as repoussé, pourtant c'était le souvenir stable que ta tête avait, grimaça-t-il à cette idée. Mais ton cœur …..ton cœur est resté fidèle à moi.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle à son explication

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais remis le couvert avec Mr Muscle

\- Sérieux ? tu es jaloux d'une histoire de plus de dix ans ? Il y a prescription depuis, rit Beckett devant son air contrarié. En plus, cela n'a durée que quelques semaines.

\- Eh ben, quand la dite histoire était ton seul souvenir, je ne peux que m'inquiéter sur mes performances ou…..

\- Castle, ce que toi et moi avons c'est magique. Ce que Will et moi avions ce n'était que du sexe et…..

\- Ne me parle pas de Will et toi, j'ai toutes ces images en tête et…

\- Et il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Il…pas à ma cheville ? sourit-il heureux de cet aveu

\- Jamais. Tu es ….je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime….tu es mon monde Rick…sans toi , je ne suis rien. J'ai besoin des tes mots pour me réconforter, de tes bras pour me bercer, de ton souffle pour m'apaiser, de ton corps pour m'aimer….j'ai besoin de chaque parcelle de toi….et même si ma tête avait du mal à se souvenir de toi, je savais que quelque part , qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

\- Oui ? répondit-il ému par sa déclaration alors que les yeux rougis de Kate le contemplaient.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ce soir ? ….je…j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir récupérer tes souvenirs, je….enfin. je veux dire…

\- Lily, le coupa-t-elle en soupirant, avant de baisser son regard honteusement

\- Lily ?

\- J'ai tout manqué…on a enfin eu ce mini nous et….j'ai tout manqué, pleura-t-elle. Je déteste ces photos ou elle dort sur moi à l'hôpital, je déteste en avoir aucun souvenir. Ce n'est pas le genre de mère que je souhaitais être…..et…..je suis tellement en colère…..je ne pourrais jamais combler ces deux premières années.

\- Non, déglutit Rick en chassant d'un revers de la main les larmes de sa femme sur sa joue, mais tu pourras être là pour elle dorénavant. Kate….j'ai vraiment cru que Lily ne te connaîtrait pas….et maintenant tu es là…..alors oui, tu n'as pas été là pour ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots mais tu serais là pour sa première lecture, la première fois qu'elle fera du vélo ou pour son premier béguin. Je préfère que tu manques deux ans de sa vie et que sa vie entière.

Aux mots de son mari qui apaisa un peu son cœur, elle inspira avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, elle retraça le contour de sa bouche avant de murmurer et d'approfondir son baiser :

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi, Mme Castle.

* * *

 _ **Désolé pour le retard. Nouvel ordi arrivé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On arrive bientôt vers la fin de la fic.**_


End file.
